


A Court of Horizon and Shadows

by Emy_09



Series: A Court of Thorns and Roses {AU} [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-A Court of Frost and Starlight, Post-A Court of Mist and Fury, Post-A Court of Wings and Ruin, Pre-A Court of Thorns and Roses, The Autumn Court (ACoTaR), The Dawn Court (ACoTaR), The Day Court (Acotar), The Night Court, The Spring Court (ACoTaR), The Summer Court (ACoTaR), The Winter Court (ACoTaR)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 89,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy_09/pseuds/Emy_09
Summary: {ACOTAR AU}"The Daughter of Dawn and the Spymaster of the Night Court locked eyes... and the mating bond snapped into place."After suffering decades of torture during the reign of Amarantha, Auriella, daughter of Thesan and Zephyr, tries her best to recover from the trauma and damage that has been done to her physically, emotionally, and mentally. Before Under the Mountain, Auriella was a light that glowed in the deepest darkness but not anymore.As much as she tries to go back to the person she once was, she cannot. Auriella is stuck in a pit of nightmares and pain that she fears she will never overcome. But as her trauma worsens and unexpected things happen, it is up to the Daughter of Dawn to find answers in the Night Court, where she will receive help from the Inner Circle.But as Auriella spends more time around her mate, Azriel, things become more complicated and could possibly become more than she bargained for.{All ACOTAR characters belong to Sarah J. Maas}
Relationships: Azriel (ACoTaR)/Original Character(s), Cassian (ACoTaR) & Original Character(s), Elain Archeron & Lucien Vanserra, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Morrigan (ACoTaR)/Original Character(s), Nesta Archeron/Other(s), Thesan (ACoTaR)/Other(s)
Series: A Court of Thorns and Roses {AU} [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973467
Comments: 139
Kudos: 467





	1. Chapter 1

_{THE DAWN COURT}_

_**Sixteen years before Under The Mountain...** _

The High Lord of the Dawn Court entered his room, exhausted from spending many hours on his throne and going over procedures to protect his court.

Thesan walked into his closet, removing his heavy royal attire, leaving himself only in his underwear. He placed a golden-silk robe over his shoulders, tying it closed. He stepped into his bathroom, doing his usual night routine. After he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror for a moment, seeing the lines of exhaustion under his eyes.

He scoffed, washing his face and patting it with a towel.

When he stepped out, he looked over to his bed. His lover, Zephyr, was soundly sleeping. Thesan admired him for a moment, taking in his every feature. There wasn't one thing that he didn't love about him.

Zephyr was the captain of the Peregryns, species of fairies who resided in the Dawn Court. He was a strong-built man, his upper body lean and capable of destroying anyone who crossed him. When he was not with Thesan, he would be out, making sure that the court was well and protected. There were people who were afraid of him, but those who knew him well understood why he was serious.

But when Zephyr was with Thesan, there was nothing but radiant kindness and happiness that flowed out from him. Thesan was the only one who truly knew who his lover was, knowing his secrets, his dreams, and goals that he wanted to achieve. The connection that he felt with Zephyr was indescribable. There were times where he felt undeserving of the powerful male.

Thesan walked over to where his lover was asleep, leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead, the dark skin warm against his lips. He gently moved away from him, walking over to the grand piano that sat in the corner of the room.

He sat down, opening the piano fold, revealing the white keys. Thesan took a deep breath, putting his hands onto the keys, starting to play a random melody. He let the slow flow of music fill his ears, imagining a life filled with more than just his court.

He imagined having a family, imagined marrying Zephyr, imagined his court soaring and becoming stronger each year that passed. Thesan let those dreams become a reality in his mind, wanting nothing more than for them to just appear before him.

But as several moments passed, Thesan opened his eyes. He finished his melody, letting it end on a gentle high note.

When he took his hands off of the keys, he could hear the rain pouring out through his court. The wind pushed it towards the windows, water colliding with the glass. Thesan stayed there for a moment, staring out into the dark beyond, wondering what the future would bring him.

He stood up from the seat, turning off the light, before heading to his bed and snuggling up to Zephyr, who gladly went into his arms. The rain was drowning out the silence and Thesan wondered if the noise was going to keep him awake, but minutes later, he quickly went into sleep's embrace.

\---

The High Lord woke to a loud knock on his door.

He groaned, not wanting to get out of his partner's warmth. But it was Zephyr who shifted, making himself get up and walk over to the door.

Thesan kept his eyes closed, overhearing the conversation.

"I am sorry to interrupt your slumber this early in the morning, captain," one of the guards said, "but there has been an unusual delivery at the front of the palace." He says.

Zephyr's groggy voice sounds, "What are you talking about? Why is there a delivery at this hour? And why at the front of the palace?" He asks with a hint of irritation.

Thesan hears the guard shift in his metal attire, "Well, captain, this isn't just some delivery. There were two fae babies that were bundled in a basket. They were soaking in the rain before one of the maids heard small cries coming from outside the doors. She is tending to them downstairs in the kitchen as we speak." He explains.

Thesan immediately gets up from the bed, heading over to the door. He walks out of his room in his robe, Zephyr joining him moments later with a purple silk wrapping around him.

They both rush downstairs, heading towards the kitchen, where the maid is bathing one of the babies in warm water, washing their hair with dish soap. The other baby lays in the basket, its eyes closed and a thumb in its mouth.

The maid turns to her High Lord, "I apologize, sir. I know that this isn't appropriate, but I could not leave these babies to shiver in the cold rain. I had to get them warm as soon as possible." She tells Thesan, but he only looks at the baby in her hands.

He walks towards the maid, "What are the genders?" He asks her.

The maid smiles, "This one is a girl," she gestures to the baby in her arms. Then she looks over to the basket, "That one is a boy. I just finished washing him. I believe they are twins." She says to him.

Thesan looked over his shoulder to see Zephyr with the boy in his arms. He smiles down at the caramel-skinned youngling, cooing to him and brushing the hair away from his little face. The baby shifts in his arms, whimpering but grabbing his fingers, trying to grasp it in his small hands.

The maid taps Thesan's arm, holding the baby girl out to him. She was wrapped in a white towel, her eyes wide open, looking all over the place. The High Lord hesitates for a moment, but he brings his hands out, gently bringing the girl into his hands.

He looks down at her and she looks at him, her arms shifting in his grasp. Thesan smiles at her, taking her small hand in his. Her skin, the same as her brother, was soft at the touch. "Where did you and your brother come from, little one?" He whispers and the baby immediately looks at his face, the sound of his voice soothing her.

Zephyr goes up to his lover, "What are we going to do with them? Are we going to turn them into the orphanage?" He asks, but Thesan shakes his head, unable to turn away from the little girl's eyes. It was like she had put him in a trance of some sort, bewildered of what she was doing to him.

Thesan turned to his partner, "Let's keep them." He says, not even asking.

Zephyr is taken aback for a moment, confused as to what he is asking. "Thesan, what do you mean?" He asks.

Thesan nods, "We'll raise them as our own. They will be _our_ children," he explains to him, "They will grow up knowing the ways of our court. You and I have always talked about having a family together. This is our chance, Zephyr."

Zephyr looks down at the two little lives, knowing that Thesan is right. He had always wanted a family with him, to raise children as if they were his own. It seemed like a dream that was decades far, but there was an opportunity right there in front of him. He would have the family that he wanted with the High Lord he deeply loved.

He looked at Thesan with glimmering eyes and nodded.

\---

The twins were named _Damian_ and _Auriella_ , children of the High Lord of Dawn.

Two years later, their existence was spread all around Prythian once Thesan announced their official adoption to his entire court. The High Lords expressed their congratulations to him with different gifts that represented every court.

 _Kallias_ , the High Lord of Winter, gifted the children a frozen snowflake that would never melt, even in the hottest of days. It was Aurielle's favorite. She let her fingers smoothly trace through the cold sculpture, becoming numb after a while.

 _Beron_ , the High Lord of Autumn, gifted the twins a whistle of fire. When Damian got his hands on the small object and blew into it, he almost seared Thesan's face. Damian immediately threw it, fearing it would get him in trouble. Thesan made sure to hide the whistles, making a mental note to write a heavy worded letter to Beron about them.

 _Helion_ , the High Lord of Day, gifted them with a book of easy spells. Once Aurielle was old enough to read, she grabbed the book and chose a spell at random. She read it, not understanding what the meaning of it was until there were five bunnies hopping around the castle, taking a whole day to catch them.

 _Nostrus_ , the High Lord of Summer, had sent a floating water orb to the twins, which distracted them for hours. They would bring the orb everywhere they went, trying to do different tricks with it and wondering how it worked.

 _Tamlin_ , the High Lord of Spring, sent the children a small rose plant that radiated a tantalizing aroma once it was put down. Aurielle loved the smell of it, her room filled with the delicious scent. Damian hated it. Zephyr moved the plant into his daughter's bathroom, letting her have both of them.

Finally, _Rhysand_ , the High Lord of Night, gave the twins each a telescope, letting them look up at the stars that shone every night. Damian was fascinated with it for a while, studying the beauty of astronomy and learning of the different constellations as he grew older.

The people of the Dawn Court loved seeing the children with their father. They were beloved by everyone, accepted as Thesan's children, even though they were in no way related to blood.

But because they were not related in blood, the children were unable to become heirs to the throne. That would pass down to one of Thesan's cousins, letting him rule over the Dawn Court if something ever happened to him.

But the High Lord of Dawn did not care if his children were heirs or not. He raised them as if they were his own, teaching them the ways of his court, making them understand how everything functions, and loving them unconditionally. His children, along with his lover, were his every joy and his reasons to be content every morning.

Damian had grown up to be a gentleman and a jokester at the same time. He was polite to any kind of company that came into the court and offered to be of service to them if they needed any. His reputation around Prythian was glamorous, letting the other courts know he was a fine male for any of the females to swoon over.

But when Damian was behind closed doors, it was a different story. He would run around, planting little traps for the maids and butlers to get caught in. They would always call out his name, knowing that he would be the only one to do those types of reckless things. Thesan and Zephyr would scold him for his actions, but they secretly loved that their son brought some life into the palace.

Auriella was a bit different than her brother. She loved music, especially singing and playing the piano. Thesan had taught her how to play, remembering when she woke up in the middle of the night, crying because of her bad dreams. She would enter her fathers' room, curling up next to Thesan. He would carry his daughter to the piano, sitting her on his lap and playing music until she fell asleep once more.

As Auriella got older, she fell in love with music, singing until her lungs told her to stop. She loved everything about it, learning new melodies, or playing it in front of guests that came into the palace. For her, there was never a dull moment.

But even though the twins both had a passion for something, their fathers' wanted them to learn combat and train themselves to be strong warriors. The twins did not argue.

When they had turned twelve, the twins were wielding wooden swords, learning the basics. They spared together, dueling each other to the best of their abilities. They were extremely competitive when it came to training, wanting to be better than the day before. Their fathers' oversaw their sessions, seeing the powerful strength they both held.

And as they got older, that strength never resided.

A couple of months after the training began, the twins had moved onto steel swords, using all of their skills and practice to the test. Auriella was successful at parry and her movement was fast, dodging almost every hit that came at her. Damian was the same, having the same movements as his sister. Both of them were on their way to becoming powerful fae warriors.

But when a few more years went by, the twins were now sixteen and considered adults in their court. Damian had grown to be muscular and lean, his constant growth and training building him up into a fine male.

Auriella grew up to be slim and flexible, her body trained to move swift and fast, letting her be near impossible to catch. She used her skills to her advantage, dueling her brother to the point of exhaustion, knowing that they were both trained to equal strength, but not agility.

But even though Auriella grew up with strength in her veins, her love for music never faltered.

She always made time for it. She learned new songs, created melodies, hummed out rhythms, and mastered the beauty of music. Sometimes, Thesan and Auriella would play the piano together in the grand ballroom, her singing, and his piano skills filling the room with elegance and passion.

Auriella admired her fathers, especially Thesan. She knew how they found her and Damian, bundled up in a basket, and left out to shiver in the rain. Her blood boiled at the thought, wondering why they were abandoned or not wanted.

She didn't put much thought into it, knowing who her real family was. In reality, she didn't care who her biological parents were, but she just wanted her questions answered by them. She could care less if they gave a damn about her or not.

Auriella was grateful to have her fathers, seeing how much they loved and cared for her. They treated her like a treasure that could never be replaced. She thought of their souls as pure as the dawn, beautiful and radiant. There was nothing that she didn't love about them.

When he wasn't busy, Thesan would join his daughter in the music room, playing the piano with her until he was needed again. He would hear her sing and makeup music as they went, letting the majestic sounds guide them to a perfect rhythm. Auriella cherished those moments with him, knowing that he could have done anything else, but he chose to be with her instead.

Auriella had everything that she ever wanted. There was nothing more that she could have asked for and she knew that what she had learned built her into the woman that she had grown up to be. And her fathers' were at the core of it all.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hours before Amarantha’s hold on Prythian…** _

As the sun was beginning to set, the family of Dawn gathered in the dining hall, waiting patiently for their food to head out of the kitchen.

Auriella sat next to Zephyr, speaking amongst themselves about blades and swords that could be capable of slicing a person in half with the right move and strength. Thesan and Damian spoke about combat, talking about new moves that could be extremely helpful in battle.

Once the food was served, the family spoke to one another about their day and laughed at jokes that were made. Damian spoke about his latest prank, Auriella explained the meaning of her new song, Zephyr explained how the Peregryns were holding up, and Thesan kept them up to date on the court.

It seemed like a normal day in the court until they received the invitation from _Under the Mountain_. Thesan looked at the letter with suspicion, knowing how Amarantha was and sensing some sort of plot arising with her.

The twins also questioned the legitimacy of the letter, not knowing what she really wanted from all of the High Lords.

Auriella looked to her father, “What does she want, pop?” She asked Thesan. He didn’t look up from the invitation, but his eyes were serious like he was contemplating whether he should go or not.

Zephyr stopped chewing on his food, looking over to his partner with concern. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to, Thesan. We could stay here and if she needs to tell us something, she can come herself.” He says.

Thesan shakes his head, “All of the other High Lords are attending, including Rhysand. I am the last one to sign for attendance. I would seem like a coward if I didn’t go.” He says.

Damian shakes his head, “You’re no coward, pop. There is nothing you wouldn’t do for our court if it was asked of you. Whatever Amarantha wants from you and the other High Lords, make her beg for it.” He tells Thesan.

The High Lord of Dawn smiles at his son, “I am not that cruel, Damian,” he lifts his coffee cup up to his lips, “but she will have to beg.” He says, making his family laugh.

Later that day, Thesan, Zephyr, and two guards prepare to head to Under the Mountain. Auriella and Damian watch as their fathers’ talk amongst themselves, wondering why Amarantha wanted to gather all of the High Lords into her territory. The twins couldn’t help but wonder the same thing. But nothing came to mind.

Auriella watched her fathers’ walk over with pure elegance. Thesan was dressed in a red wine suit, making his ember eyes be the center of attention if anyone turned to him. He looked like a High Lord in every way, knowing that no one could stand a chance against his light.

She turned her eyes to Zephyr, who looked like he was going to rip throats out of anyone who came close to his High Lord. His golden armor was lightweight but sturdy enough for battle. His pure white wings hung out from the back, ready to take off if need be.

The High Lord and Captain of the Peregryns went over to their children, staring at them for a moment before Thesan spoke, “We’ll be back soon, my loves. Hopefully, this meeting doesn’t take long and we can resolve whatever Amarantha asks of us.” He tells them.

Damian nods, “Are you sure you don’t want us to come with you, pop? We promise we won’t be noticeable at all.” He tells him, but Thesan shakes his head.

“You know better than to ask me that, son. When it comes to a person like Amarantha, I will not take the chance to put you or your sister in danger, even if we are capable enough to protect you. I will not risk the safety of my children.” Thesan says, his tone straightforward.

Damian nods, saying nothing more to his father. Zephyr rubs his son’s hair, making Damian look up at him. “We don’t mean it to sound harsh, but we only want you to know the truth. We have no idea what Amarantha is capable of. For that, we _need_ you both to stay here.” He tells him.

Auriella grabs Thesan’s hand, holding it tightly in hers. “Please be safe and come back home?” She tells her father. He kisses her forehead, “My life would not be the same without you or your brother. I will venture to the ends of the world to come back to you, my light.” He tells her.

Soon, the High Lord of the Dawn Court and the Captain winnow away together, their children staring at nothing for a moment before heading to their rooms.

The night shines through Auriella’s window, the moon beaming through the glass. She lights her candles, illuminating her room in warm bliss. She changes out of her formal attire, tossing the dress onto the gray ottoman.

She shifts into her nightgown, the yellow silk cool against her caramel skin. She untangles her hair from the well-formed bun, letting it down, her brunette hair fall against her shoulders. She scratches her head, soothing away the irritation.

As she gets ready to go to bed, she hums her song, letting her nerves calm down. She thinks about her fathers, wondering if they are safe being Under the Mountain with that woman who believes she is a queen.

Auriella knew little details about Amarantha. She heard rumors about the ruthless “queen”, saying that she was someone to not mess with and that she was “a never-fading flower”, whatever that meant. None of the High Lords approved of her, but they did hold respect for the red-haired queen, knowing that she came from the island of Hybern.

But deep down, Auriella did not approve of Amarantha’s rise to power. There was something about her that put an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Auriella ripped her thoughts from the red-haired queen, heading towards her polished-orange piano that sat in the corner of her room.

As she was about to play a few melodic keys, Auriella changed her mind. She shifted through the papers that were on top of the piano, looking for a specific one.

When her eyes finally found the sheet, she placed it on the holder. Auriella took a deep breath, wanting all of the negative feelings to leave her body. She gently placed her fingers on the keys, pausing for a moment before the angelic notes filled the room with such a majestic harmony.

Auriella made the song for her fathers’ as a reminder of what they were to her. They made up her whole existence. They brought her and her brother in as if they were of their blood. Her fathers’ had a strong love for them, never-ending as the years passed on. Those two beautiful souls meant everything to Auriella.

Even as she went through tough times, her fathers’ came to her aid, doing anything possible to make sure that she was the happiest. Auriella sometimes felt ungrateful for the undying love that her fathers gave her, feeling as if she didn’t deserve them, even if she hadn’t done anything to betray their trust. She tried not to think of those false thoughts, knowing that her fathers’ would wholeheartedly disagree with her.

As the pace picked up in the song, Auriella’s mind was filled from moments when she was a tiny being. She remembered Thesan guiding her through her first steps, helping her with education, and making her understand the ways of their court. The memories brought tears to her eyes, reminding her what her father had done, what she had to be grateful for.

And in the last melodies of the song, Auriella let her soul pour out, unleashing her talent to her full potential. She let her mind wander farther, wondering what things would have been if her fathers’ decided to not raise her and Damian. She imagined herself in one of the orphanages, running around with other fae children who also had questions of their own.

Auriella dedicated her music, not just for herself or her family, but for others who did not have a privileged life like hers. She was the only one who knew the heart of her music, knowing what impact simple melodies could have. Thesan would describe the piano as an instrument of the heart, knowing that there could be melodies that could destroy and melodies that could uplift.

Auriella kept those words in mind, wanting her music to uplift those who were willing to hear and to those who needed its comfort.

And as she finished her father’s melody, she stared at his song on the paper, seeing the dried tears that stained it as she had written it. She had put so much of her emotions into it, letting his character and personality guide her to the right notes that described him.

She picked up the paper, putting it back into the stack of her songs, before walking away from the piano and over to her bed, plopping down onto the mattress.

Auriella’s eyes stared at her ceiling, which was dim from the yellow light of the candles. She could still make out the beautiful painting of the dawn, seeing the sun peeking out from the clouds that covered it.

She remembered standing by the tall windows in the hallway, witnessing the rising sun extend its light through the court, showing off its remarkable power. Auriella didn’t know if she had seen anything more beautiful, feeling as if nothing could ever come close.

There were times when Thesan would stand next to his daughter, taking in the warm beautiful view of the dawn from their palace. They wouldn’t speak to each other for long moments, cherishing the beauty. Auriella would put her head on her father’s shoulder, reminding herself that, even in the silence, he was there. In moments when she felt alone, he was always by her side, holding her up when she needed him the most.

Auriella did not know how much time passed when she woke.

There were loud cries that were heard throughout the Dawn Court, making Auriella sit up on her bed. She gets up, looking out of her window to see a hideous winged creature making its way up to the palace.

Her eyes widened.

Auriella runs out of her room, heading down to the foyer. There were servants and staff crowded together, looking out of the side windows to see what all the commotion was about.

The kitchen-maid went up to Auriella, pulling her back. “Don’t go any closer, my dear. It is one of the servers of Amarantha who have come. Go back to your room and stay there until-“ Auriella ignores her, seeing that the winged creature has landed, walking towards the doors.

Seconds later, Damian rushes down the steps, his face filled with pure anger and confusion. “What is that thing doing in our court?” He yells, his voice filled with authority. But no one answers his question.

He turns to Auriella, who shakes her head.

Both of the siblings head towards the doors, looking at each other before opening them. Screams of the staff are heard and guards are immediately behind the children of the High Lord of Dawn.

The winged creature was horrendous up close. His black wings were enormous, spreading them upwards. His fangs dropped saliva onto the floor, the acid bubbling on the concrete steps. The creature gave an uninviting smile as he held out a gold shaped necklace.

Auriella gasped, knowing that it belonged to Thesan. She snatched it out of the creature’s hand, clutching it to her chest.

“Who are you? What the hell are you doing in the Dawn Court? Where are my father and Zephyr?!” Damian yelled, demanding answers.

The creature chuckled, licking its yellow teeth with its discolored tongue. Auriella could smell the foulness of its breath, holding in the bile that was quickly coming up her throat.

“I am the Attor, messenger of Amarantha. I came to tell you that your court now belongs to her and your precious High Lord of Dawn will not be coming back for quite a while.” He announces and Auriella feels her heart drop to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ten years later…_

Auriella woke to a soft purr against her cheek.

Her cat, Levi, was curled up next to his owner, wanting to get her attention. Auriella chuckled at her pet, slowly sliding her hand across his black and white fur.

It was the same dream as always: the last time she saw her fathers.

She didn’t know how that day affected her until the dreams kept recurring every night. Auriella would either wake up with a jolt or with sweat sliding down her forehead. But after nine years, she was used to it.

There would be times when the dreams would change themselves, putting their own twist in the story. But Auriella knew the truth about what happened. Amarantha. The lady in the mountain who held all the High Lords captive.

As days and days passed without a word about the High Lords safety, the courts started to become restless. Groups of madmen started to depart to Under the Mountain, wanting answers from Amarantha herself. But when those men left, they never came back.

But there was one High Lord that made an appearance. The High Lord of the Spring Court, Tamlin, was back in his court under the orders of Amarantha, along with his captain, Lucien Vanserra. Citizens of each court visited the court with his permission, asking questions that he was hesitant to answer.

But as hope started to rise, it quickly fell.

Tamlin refused to answer anything that had to do with Amarantha and the rest of the High Lords. He would not say a word about their safety or welfare, instead, he would just walk away, going back into his palace, leaving people with more questions than before.

Auriella sat up in the giant bed, staring out to the balcony, where the sun was peeking out behind the clouds.

A few years after her fathers’ were put Under the Mountain, Auriella moved into their room, sleeping in their bed, and maintaining the cleanliness of their things. She kept everything in order, not wanting there to be one thing out of place in case her fathers’ came back.

Auriella always held out hope for their return. There wasn’t one thing that could make her think any differently. She knew that she was going to see them again.

As she stepped out of bed and cleaned herself up, she changed into her regular clothing, fitting into her loose-fitted black pants and white shirt, tucking it underneath the hem. She slid into her white flats and headed out the door, Levi following after her.

Damian was waiting at the end of the hallway, kneeling down to bring Levi into his arms. “It looks like someone woke up lazy today.” He tells his sister.

Without their fathers’ watching over them, the twins knew what was expected of them and their role as children of the High Lord. Damian always made himself look presentable for every occasion, letting the spirit of his fathers’ shine through him. He was the perfect example of elegance.

Auriella also knew what she had to do, but there were times when she could not stand being in dresses and makeup, like today. Fia would give her stubborn looks for it, but she would smile because there were times when even she felt the same.

“Oh, like you haven’t seen this look a thousand times. There isn’t anything special planned today, so there is no reason for me to be in such dramatics.” Auriella tells her brother, who makes baby noises at the cat.

Damian raises his brow, “What are you talking about? Have you forgotten that today is the Summer Solstice? You really woke up on the wrong side.” He says to her and Auriella groans, forgetting about the major ball that goes on for the solstices.

Her brother chuckles, “It doesn’t matter right now, Ella. Come on, Atreus wants us to meet him in the throne room for a meeting.” He says.

Once the twins walk into the throne room, Atreus is at the head of the table, looking down at blueprints and unexecuted plans for the Dawn Court. He looks up at the twins, grinning at them as they enter.

“Ahh, the twins that I wanted to see. Come.” He tells them.

The twins made their way down the table, analyzing what Atreus was staring at. From what Auriella could see, there were multiple plans to infiltrate Under the Mountain, each of them having a stamp of “Negative” plastered on the page.

Auriella flicked her eyes up to Thesan’s cousin, knowing that he was still looking for a way to get the High Lord out of captivity. But it didn’t seem like there was a way out.

Damian sighs, “So what is all this, Atreus? Is this something that we should be concerned about?” He asks.

Atreus grins, “Since today is the tenth year without Thesan, I would like to honor him during the Summer Solstice gathering tonight. I want you both to say some words about your father, and encourage people to have hope for his safe return.” He says to them.

Auriella is taken aback, “Words? What are words going to do? My father is stuck Under the Mountain with that psycho bitch, Amarantha, and you want us to say words won’t even do a single thing?! As we speak, she could be doing who knows what to him or to Zephyr. People should still hope for his safe return. We shouldn’t have to give it to them.” She yells.

Atreus nods, “I knew this was going to upset you, Ella, but I need you both to do this. Since you two are the children of the High Lord of Dawn, our residents need to see him through the both of you. You need to show them that you are Thesan’s children, act like he would act, show the appreciation and gratitude that he once showed.” He says.

He takes a step towards her, “Imagine the impact that the daughter and son of Dawn can hold over their court? You two are the reason why this court hasn’t gone to chaos. I can’t say the same for the others, who still struggle without their High Lords, excluding Tamlin, of course.” He says.

Auriella looks over to her brother, who stares at her with conflict clouding his eyes. She knows that Atreus is right. Their people need to still have hope that their High Lord will come back.

She takes a deep breath, “I will speak for my father.” She tells Atreus.

Thesan’s cousin gives a friendly smile, taking Auriella’s hands in his and bringing them to his lips. “I know that your father is proud of you both for being so strong in such hard times. Even if their hope is wearing thin, I know that ours will never dim, no matter how many years go by.” He tells her.

Damian clears his throat, “Even if my father does come back, things will never be the same. Amarantha must have done things to him. He will come back changed, but not for the better.” He says.

Auriella shakes her head, “Don’t say that. I can’t bear to even think about what she is doing to him and the others. Whatever it is, they don’t deserve it. When they are freed, they must return to their courts with their head held high.” She says, but Damian shrugs, not saying a word.

As the day passes, Auriella hurries back to her room, where Valeria and Lara are waiting for her outside. She smiles at them, “I always said that you are able to go inside and wait there for me. But you both still don’t seem to listen.”

Valeria chuckles, “We were always instructed to not enter the High Lord’s quarters, even if the Daughter of Dawn resides there for now.” She says, keeping her head lowered.

Auriella rolls her eyes, using her finger to lift Valeria’s head up all of the way so that she was looking her directly in her eyes. “Do not lower your head to me, Val,” she looks over to Lara, who is also staring down, “Look up at me, Lara.” The girl lifted her head up.

The daughter of Dawn nods, “You both are not my servants, but my friends. When my fathers’ were taken from me, you both came at unexpected moments, moments that were crucial to me. You may work for my court, but you will always have a place in this palace.” She tells them.

Lara nods her head once, “You are too kind for us, Ella. We don’t deserve you.” She says.

Auriella shakes her head, “You both deserve everything good. Now let’s get moving shall we? I don’t want Fia to lecture me again.”

When the girls are in the room, Valeria and Lara get to work. They choose the dress together, putting their own touches onto the fabric. Auriella sits at the vanity, combing through her hair and lightly doing her makeup.

Lara rushes over to her, “Ella, you are not supposed to be doing that by yourself. We are under strict-“ Auriella interrupts her, “Lar, I can do this by myself. I don’t care what orders you are under, I am the one you should be listening to. You were assigned to me, but you do not have to do this.” She tells her.

Valeria sighs, “You are stubborn, Daughter of Dawn. I hope that your future husband can handle you.” She tells Auriella, who chuckles, “Please, I believe my future husband would rather claw his eyes out than tell me to do things the right way twice. Hell, I might even claw his eyes out if he asks me once.” She says, making the girls laugh.

Once the girls have put their finishing touches onto the dress, they reveal it to Auriella, who marvels at the sparkling delight that it holds.

The orange dress shimmered in the sunlight, along with the sparkles that covered every inch of it. It went all the way down to the floor, having a train of fabric behind. “You both never fail to surprise me,” Auriella says, circling around the dress.

“The Daughter of Dawn deserves to be admired tonight. If you are to give a speech to the representatives of the court about your fathers, you deserve to be in his favorite color, as it is yours.” Lara says.

Auriella touches the dress, letting her fingers feel the smooth silk. “This isn’t for the representatives, but for the people of our court. Some doubt that we will ever see my fathers’ again, but hope still lives strong in me. They will come home soon.” She says, not taking her eyes off of the blinding orange.

Valeria touches her shoulder, “We carry the same hope, Ella. The High Lord and the captain are fighters. I believe that, even after all of these years, they are still holding on, not just for their court, but for you and Damian.” She says.

Auriella nods, not saying a word more for the rest of the evening.

As the sun begins to set behind the clouds, representatives of the Dawn Court begin to arrive at the palace, making their way into the throne room. Invited guests remain outside, not able to be let in yet.

Auriella watches from her balcony, ready in her gown, waiting for the arrival of her brother. She takes in the cool air of the court, letting it calm the nerves inside of her. Her eyes stare at the distant sunset, once again remembering the times she spent with Thesan. She couldn’t afford to be nervous. This wasn’t for her, but for her fathers’ that she missed dearly.

Moments later, a knock on the door is heard. Lara gets up and opens it, revealing Damian on the other side. He sees his sister, still staring out to the beyond. He goes towards her.

The twins stand on the balcony, side by side. The silence between them is comforting, knowing that they both share the same pain of not having their parents with them.

Damian grabs his sister’s hand, taking it in his. “It’s you and me, Auri. We are the only ones who really know who our fathers’ are. Whatever happens, I know that they are proud of us, proud of the adults that we have become. Even though they aren’t here right now, they know that we would put our court first.” He tells her.

Auriella looks over to him, “I just want them back. I need to see them again.” She says.

Damian brings her hand to his lips, “We will. Even though hope is slowly fading, I still have to hold onto mine. I don’t want to believe the worst.” He says.

“Then we don’t. I can’t give up hope for them, Damian. What if they think that we have? What if they believe that their own children forgot about them?” Auriella asks.

Damian shakes his head, “Ella, stop thinking that. They raised us before we could walk. We wouldn’t be where we are if it weren't for them. We could never forget them.” He says.

Auriella stares back to the sunset, not wanting to spill her tears. She basks in the silence for a little while longer before telling her brother that she is ready.

They head down to the throne room together, Auriella’s arm linked through her brother’s. She holds on tightly to him as if she might lose him too.

When they are in front of the closed double doors, Damian gestures to the guards to not open them yet. He turns to his sister, putting his hands on both of her bare shoulders.

“If you are too nervous to do this, Ella, tell me now. I will take over for you and give the speech myself. I came prepared in case you backed out.” He tells her.

Auriella chuckles, “Want to steal my spotlight, brother?” She jokes.

Damian scoffs, a small smile appearing on his lips. “I could never. But I want to protect you and make sure you are ready to do this kind of thing.” He says.

Auriella takes his hand, bringing it to her lips. “As I you. We protect each other, brother. I am ready to do this. Even if I wasn’t, I would have to pick myself up and do it anyway. It’s time.” She says to him.

The twins link their arms again. Damian looks forward, “Then let’s do this together, sister.” He says. He motions for the guards to open the doors.

The throne room is glowing with gold-colored decor. There is not one corner that isn’t covered without some type of decoration, except Thesan’s throne. It is still the biggest eye-catcher in the room. Auriella focuses her eyes on it, reminding herself about her father who would do anything to protect his court.

Her father, who would sacrifice himself for his own blood, family, and court.

Her father, who loved her unconditionally when she was dropped on his doorstep by people who did not care for her or her brother.

She took a deep breath.

The representatives of the Dawn Court looked at the twins with wary eyes, not knowing anything about what was about to happen. Atreus smiled at the children, motioning them to walk towards him.

“I am glad that you both are here. I was worried that both of you would not show up or that your nerves would be too high to handle this sort of thing,” he admits, “But I keep forgetting that you are Thesan’s children. You have his passion and bravery that he has always had.” He says.

Damian nods, “We are doing this for him and Zephyr. That is what kept us from staying in our rooms.” He tells him.

Atreus laughs, “Then let’s get this going, shall we?” He turns to Auriella, “Darling, are you ready to speak?” He asks.

Auriella nods, swallowing the bile that threatens to spill all over the gold-marbled floor. “Ready as I'll ever be.” She says.

She unlinks her arm from her brother’s, giving it a final squeeze before she ascends the three steps that lead to her father’s throne. Auriella pictures him there, sitting down, laughing with his close friends and Zephyr right next to him.

She pictures herself as a little girl running up to her father, sitting on his lap, and playing with the wooden toys that he had given her. She remembers puckering her lips out to Zephyr, who would kiss her cheek in a playful manner whenever there was no company around.

She lets the memory linger in her mind as her hand touches the golden throne.

The room grows silent. Auriella wills herself to turn around.

As every eye looks at her, she scans the crowd.

“I stand before you here, not just as Auriella, but as the _Daughter of Dawn_. As you know, it has been ten years since my father, your High Lord, Thesan, was taken from us unexpectedly by the Lady Under the Mountain,” her voice echoes throughout the room, “And these ten years have not been easy for any of us. We still grieve for our High Lord because we do not know if he is alive or not. I have thought of that many times, knowing that I might never see my father again.”

“I have been made aware that your hope for them is shaken, that you don’t know if you should still keep it inside you. I am telling you now that my hope is still shining brightly for my father and Zephyr. Even after ten years, I still have hope to believe that they are still alive and fighting to come back to their court, along with the other High Lords. We cannot let Amarantha,” gasps are heard throughout the room, “take away our faith because that is exactly what she wants.”

“Even though the High Lord of Spring has not given us any information about their wellbeing, there must be a reason as to why he is free to roam his own court. The High Lords must be alive or Amarantha has nothing to hold over our heads. We must show her that our court still stands and still honors Thesan as the true High Lord of the Dawn Court. She is _not_ and _never will be_ the queen of Prythian. She is nobodies queen.”

“If your hope has diminished, then I do not blame you. I understand. But I am asking you to still fight for your court, to stay strong and brave through it all. Whatever results in the end, we will get through it. I know we will. The Dawn Court will not falter. We will not fail our High Lord because he has not failed us. We will not start today, nor tomorrow, nor the next.” Auriella finishes.

Many stand there shocked, not knowing how to respond to the words of the Daughter of Dawn. Even Atreus, whose mouth hangs open, doesn’t know how Auriella was able to speak without breaking down in tears.

After a few seconds of silence, Damian spoke up, “I will fight for my court until the end. I know I am not the only one that will.” He says, earning a smile from his sister.

The representatives mutter things to each other, but it doesn’t take long before one of them speaks, “We will continue to protect our court, Daughter of Dawn. We see that, even in his absence, the presence of the High Lord is very much here, inside of you and your brother.” The man says and people agree with him.

Auriella gives him a single nod, “I know that my father would appreciate everything that every one of you has done in order to maintain his court. It has been difficult for me and my brother. I can’t imagine how difficult it must be for you and your families.” She tells them.

Another representative speaks up, “What will happen if the Lady Under the Mountain ever reveals what she has done to the High Lords? What sort of action will we take?” The woman asks, but Auriella doesn’t know how to respond.

Atreus speaks for her, “The courts will have no choice but to pass on the title to the next in line. It has always been that way. But I can assure you that the courts will still want justice for their fallen High Lord.” He explains.

The thought makes Auriella’s stomach churn. But she quickly blocks it out of her mind.

Damian speaks over him, “As my sister has said, our hope still shines brightly, even in these dark times. We cannot force you to keep believing, but we plead that you fight with us in order to keep the Dawn Court thriving. You can count on us, but you are all part of this too.” He tells them.

“Our loyalties lie with the Dawn!” A representative yells, along with others. Their voices echo throughout the room, making shivers run through the Daughter of Dawn. She felt the tears spring in her eyes, knowing that hope was alive once more.


	4. Chapter 4

The week after the event, the Dawn Court became more active.

People went out to the streets, opening up their shops and their faces more uplifted than previous years.

Auriella went out to the markets, wanting time away from the palace. There was so much that needed to be done and without her father, it felt almost impossible to do one simple task.

As she walked down the brick pathway, people greeted her, smiling and thriving as if nothing had changed in ten years. Auriella could feel the change in the Dawn Court and see that people were finding a way to live without the High Lord.

It made her blood boil a bit, but she knew that life had to keep going, that the Dawn Court needed to stay upright, no matter what the situation was.

Auriella took a deep breath, keeping her head high, and her spirit free from any malice or ill thoughts that overtook her emotions almost every day. She wanted her mind to wander away for a bit, to forget everything that was happening around her.

As the day passed, Auriella walked up to vendors, residents, and store owners, greeting them and laughing along with them. She let their happiness and thoughts uplift her and make her have another reason as to why the Dawn Court must thrive. She let their worries and concerns make her question as to how she can make her court better than before.

Being the Daughter of Dawn was no easy task, especially because she was the High Lord’s child. Auriella trained herself on how to maintain her emotions, her posture, and her focus on the situation or concerns at hand.

Whenever she was by Thesan’s side, she would observe him in every conference and meeting. She saw his eyes look at the person speaking and his focus was on them only. She saw how serious his face was when he would think about what was being said. Auriella let him be the prime example of how she was to act.

Her father eventually caught up to what she was doing. But he looked at her with approving eyes, letting her know that it was how things were meant to be handled.

Once she was exhausted from hearing many stories poured out to her, she started to make her way up to the palace, but Damian came out of the blue, his grin high as ever. His hands were behind him, hiding something.

Auriella’s curious eyes tried to look, but Damian shook his head, “Nope, not until you figure out what it is.” He tells her and she groans, starting to walk the other way.

He blocks her, “Come on! Just guess.” He pleads.

“Is it a pie? A pastry? Jewelry? Or an insect that will inject a dangerous poison in me?” She asks him and he rolls his eyes, “Why do you always assume that it is food or something that could kill you? I am not a bad brother!” He exclaims.

Auriella laughs, “Well, I never know what your intentions are! You are the joker of the family after all and I sometimes can’t take you seriously.” She tells him.

Damian scoffs, bringing his hands out from behind him. He holds a small red box, “You weren’t wrong in your guess, so you earned it. This is just something from me to you, to cheer you up because of our fathers' absence.” He says.

Auriella takes the box from his hand, “Damian, you didn’t have to. This has been hard on both of us. I don’t want you to single me out.” She tells him.

He shakes his head, “Why don’t you open it, Ella?”

When she does, a necklace lays on the black felt. Three small charms are on it. A crown, wings, and a jokester mask. All three representing her family.

“Damian,” She whispers, her eyes filling with tears.

Her brother chuckles, “I know that we both have huge responsibilities, considering who we are. But I want us to remember that we are a family too. We are not just some important people, but siblings who love each other and their parents more than anything.” He tells her.

He extends his arm out to her, showing his bracelet with the matching crown and wings, but a piano charm is there, representing her.

Auriella chuckles, “You just want to make me cry, don’t you?” She asks, playfully shoving him away. He grins, pulling his sister into an embrace.

She holds him tightly, closing her eyes and remembering his engulfing scent of citrus and nature. Their hugs would usually be brief, but she felt like she had to hold on for a bit longer, wanting to savor the moment with her brother.

And once they pulled away from each other, he smiled down at her, “You look exhausted, little musician. Let’s get you home and fill you up with a feast of sandwiches.” He exclaims, holding his arm out for her.

Auriella grins, taking it.

As the twins make their way up to the palace, their guards following them up the stone stairs, they speak of the various stories they heard, bickering back and forth about how they could fix the problems or try to mend the mistakes.

But once they reached the entrance into their home, they could hear screams coming from all the way down their court. The twins turned, seeing black wings and terrifying faces coming into view.

The Attor and his companions landed feet away from the twins, their fangs leaking with their acidic saliva. The guards quickly placed themselves in front of the twins, pointing their steel weapons at the flying invaders.

“May I ask why you have shown yourselves in _our_ court once again? Are you here to tell us that your precious “queen” is finally wanting to get rid of the High Lords from her possession?” Damian asks.

The Attor growls, licking the saliva off of its teeth. “Be careful of how you speak, Son of Dawn. You might end up in her collection of bones that sit next to her throne,” It speaks, “To answer your question, no, that is not why I came.” He tells them.

“Then why have you come? To terrify our citizens and make them rush back into their home so they fear you?” Auriella snaps, “Because if that is the case, you have accomplished it. Now leave my court before my guards impale you and have your blood spilled in front of my home.” She says to it.

The Attor grins, its teeth showing a sinister smile. “Ahh, but you see, you cannot do that. If you do, the precious High Lord of Dawn’s throat will be cut and his less competent cousin will have to inherit the title.”

At that, the twins stepped forward, having knowledge that their father is alive. Damian snarled, “What will it take to get my father and the captain back? Does Amarantha want a price for them or are they some trophy that she is keeping locked away?” He asks.

The Attor laughs, extending his wings. “I knew that would get you all riled up and ready. And no, Amarantha is neither selling nor giving them away. They are all hers for eternity.” He tells them, making Auriella’s heart sink.

“But this is not about the High Lords,” The Attor says and sets his sights on Auriella, “This is about you and what you have said about Amarantha.” He says.

Auriella scoffs, “And what have I said about her?”

The Attor steps closer, “A citizen of the Dawn Court has betrayed you and told about what you said in the meeting you had mere days ago. It took a little… convincing, but the man eventually spilled. You said that Amarantha was never going to be the ruler of Prythian and that she was the queen of nothing.” He explained, “Now how do you think she reacted?”

“If she is looking for an apology, she will never get one. I told my court the truth about what that woman is, she will earn nothing from me.” Auriella says, her blood boiling with each thought of the Lady Under the Mountain.

The creature lets out a dark laugh, “You think that she wants something _from_ you? No, Daughter of Dawn, you are mistaken. She wants _you_.” He reveals.

The guards advance forward, their weapons inches away from touching the terrifying creature. Damian stops them, “Why does Amarantha want my sister? If she wants to be the ruler of Prythian, she needs to know that not everyone will agree with her! She has made every court terrified of her, especially because she has their High Lord in her possession!” He yells.

The Attor doesn’t even look at Damian. He stares at Auriella with a nightmarish grin, “If you do not come with me, Amarantha will not hesitate to slice the captain’s stomach open and rip out his innards. She will make your High Lord watch his best man get murdered because of you. It is ultimately your choice.” He tells her.

Auriella’s tears spill at the cruelty of what Amarantha would do to her father. Her stomach churns, feeling as if her insides will end up on the ground. She swallows, wanting to remain strong as Thesan had always done.

“What will she do to me? Will I ever come back to my court? Will I remain as her trophy as well?” Auriella asks, but the Attor doesn’t answer.

She looks over to Damian, who furiously shakes his head. He knows what she is going to tell him. “You are not going anywhere. You can’t. She will have to take me too.” He tells her.

“Amarantha _only_ wants the Daughter of Dawn. You will only receive death if you step anywhere near Under the Mountain, which would be entertaining.” The Attor says.

Auriella shakes her head, “I have to go, Damian. If I don’t, she will kill pa. I am not going to let that happen,” She whispers, “You have to take care of the court along with Atreus. They need you. Keep Levi alive for me. Make sure that you do not provoke Amarantha.”

Damian grabs his sister’s hands, “I can’t lose you too, Ella. I can’t do this on my own. I need you by my side. If you die, I die.” He tells her.

She grabs his face in her hands, “No, you _will_ stay alive for your court. You will make sure that everything that has to get done, will get done. You have to make sure Atreus does not stray away from our father’s vision. The Dawn Court will rely on you. You have to do this.” She tells him.

Auriella puts the necklace back in his hands, “If I ever come back, keep it safe for me?” She asks. Damian kisses his sister’s forehead, holding her tightly before she walks away from him.

The Daughter of Dawn stands in front of the Attor. He reaches his hand out to her and she takes it without any hesitation. And before she can look back to her brother for one last time, she is winnowed away into oblivion. 


	5. Chapter 5

_{UNDER THE MOUNTAIN}_

Auriella remembered being winnowed one time when she was young. Her father, Zephyr, took her to the gardens that were on the outer parts of the Dawn Court.

To her, it felt like flying but without taking her feet off of the ground. She grabbed onto her father, closing her eyes and never opening them until they arrived at their destination.

When they arrived at the gardens, Zephyr would show Auriella all different kinds of flowers from poppies to daffodils to roses, which were her least favorite. She vividly remembered being in a yellow dress with sparkles that shined in the sun.

She remembered hearing Zephyr laughing as she would trip and fall on the grass as she chased after him to pluck a feather off of his wings. He picked her up and took her into his arms, wiping the stray tears that fell from her eyes.

He kissed her cheek, “Don’t cry, my little diamond. Pop might kick me if he even sees a hint of a bruise on you. Here,” he plucked a white feather, “the thing you so long wanted to catch.” He says, handing it to her.

Little Auriella giggled, eagerly taking her given prize. She laid on her father’s shoulder, snuggling into him as she played with the fluffy thing. It was such a distraction that she didn’t even notice they winnowed back to her home.

But this time, it was a more terrifying experience for her.

When they arrived in front of the mountain, Auriella dropped down to her knees, trying to take in the air. She was breathless, feeling as if she was kicked in the stomach. She felt the bile in her throat, but she kept it down.

The Attor lifted her up, grabbing her arm tightly with his clawed hands. They were digging into her skin and she gritted her teeth, feeling them slowly injecting into her arm.

The side of the mountain had a small opening with various creatures guarding the entrance, but Auriella’s vision was too blurry to see them.

As the Attor walked her through the darkness, Auriella could feel the air become colder, knowing that if there was light, she would be able to see her breath.

She tripped many times on rocks or sharp things that for sure ripped her satin dress and cut her skin on her legs. But she was forced to keep going, the Attor never taking his grip off of her.

And as they headed deeper into the mountain, Auriella was shivering, the temperature at a freezing point. She willed her body to become warm, but nor the dress or her own blood was enough to draw enough warmth for her.

Suddenly, Auriella could see torches in the distance, along with different pathways that revealed themselves in the dimness.

She could hear voices hissing or whispering in the dark and as they reached the light, she could see that multiple creatures were staring at her, taking in the new meat. Auriella felt her heart sink, knowing that she was surrounded by flesh-eating monsters.

And those monsters now followed behind her, all the way to two large double doors that had the same species as the Attor guarding its place.

Then the Attor stopped, along with Auriella, and the monsters that were inches away from them. “Amarantha has requested the Daughter of Dawn,” The Attor says.

The winged creatures look at each other before nodding, their clawed hands grabbing the handles of the stone doors and pushing them open.

The throne room was the same as the stone. Jeweled chandeliers hung down from between pillars, keeping the red marble floor alive with color. The walls of the room had countless carvings in them, filled with the stories of Prythian. Some, in which, were familiar to Auriella.

Although her focus was not on that, instead, it was on the crowd of High Fae that danced around to strange, unharmonized music, like nails raking down on a rough surface over and over again. They wore strange masks, each having their own meaning.

But her attention to the attendees distracted her from the parasite in the mountain.

Amarantha was staring at the Daughter of Dawn. She sat on her throne, which was carved out of black quartz into a spiky perfection. It glimmered in the torchlight, shining like the fine jewelry and clothing that was all around the room.

The Lady Under the Mountain was undoubtedly beautiful. Her red-gold hair reached down to her breasts, making her facial features all the more noticeable. Her slim but muscular figure looked like it could take down any enemy that was willing to try to go up against her but would ultimately fail because of the power she held.

Amarantha motioned for everything to stop.

And the room became uncomfortably silent.

Auriella kept her eyes locked onto hers, making sure she did not show one ounce of fear, even though her heart was beating out of her chest. She prayed to the Cauldron that it wasn’t noticeable.

Suddenly, the Attor shoved Auriella forward, freeing her from his tight grip. Now everyone was staring at her, but no one said a word.

“Come towards me, Daughter of Dawn,” Amarantha says, her rich-pure voice echoing throughout the room. Auriella compiled, slowly walking down the aisle, still not taking her eyes off of the insect in front of her.

And when she was feet away from Amarantha, she motioned for her to stop. “I take it that my subjects have told you what would happen if you didn’t come? I am glad that I didn’t have to go that way.” She says.

Auriella’s blood boiled, “Yes, your creature informed me about everything. Can I see if you held your end in not harming Zephyr or my father?” She asked.

Amarantha chuckled, “Ah yes, but before we do, there are some things that I want to discuss with you, Daughter of Dawn,” she stands from her throne, “First, do you admit that you have spread lies about me?” She asks.

Auriella knew what she was doing. So she let herself play along, “I am not sure of what lies you are talking about. Can you be more specific?”

The Lady Under the Mountain snarled, “You know perfectly well. I hear that you held a meeting with representatives of the Dawn Court, telling them that I was the “queen of nothing” and that I did not rule Prythian. Do you deny that?” She asks, taking a step down.

Auriella nodded, “I did say that, yes. I needed to restore hope in my court, since you have taken every High Lord into your possession, excluding Tamlin, who would not give us any answers as to what was happening here. My court needed to learn how to live without their High Lord and start getting back to what was close to normal.” She explains.

Amarantha took another step down, “And do you believe every word that you said about me? Or was that some ruse to relieve the stress of “your” court?” She asks, but Auriella doesn’t answer.

Now the Deceiver was in front of the Daughter of Dawn, hovering over her small figure like the demon that she was. Amarantha lifted her chin, “I take your silence as a yes, little rat.”

Still, Auriella said nothing, looking at the throne instead of her.

Amarantha grabbed her chin, her nails digging into her skin. “I think you forget who I am, Daughter of Dawn. I could snap my fingers right now and your father will be lying in a pool of his own blood. I could order my subjects to decapitate the captain or do many more cruel things to him,” she lets go of her face, “And I know you wouldn’t want that to happen. So answer my questions.” She says.

Auriella took a leap of faith, “Why should I deny something that I believe is true?” She asks. The Deceiver's facial expression completely changes into something lethal. Auriella had hit her breaking point.

But the Lady Under the Mountain nodded, turning away from her, “Alright then. I guess I have my answer.” She sits back on her throne, “Bring them _all_ in.”

Suddenly, the stone doors open again, but Auriella doesn’t dare to look back. She knows exactly who will come through there. The Fae she hadn’t seen in the room. The High Lords.

Her eyes stare up at the insect queen, but she does not look at her. Instead, she stares at the Fae behind her, a sinister smile making her way onto her lips. Oh, how Auriella wanted to lunge at her and use the same throne she sat on to impale her.

“Ah, just the men I wanted to see.” Auriella could see her eyes linger on one in particular. “I know that this is an unusual hour to summon you, but we have someone special here that I believe one of you would be surprised to see again,” Amarantha says, her eyes landing on Auriella, motioning her to turn around.

Auriella balled her hands into fists, sensing her emotions go all over the place. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to collect herself, before slowly turning around.

And once she opened her eyes, five of the six High Lords were standing there, including her father, Thesan. Auriella let out a breath of relief, finally able to see her father after a decade.

He stared at her, his eyes wide, “E-Ella?” He breathed.

Auriella felt like she couldn’t move or speak. She wanted to run into his arms and cry into his shoulder and tell him about how much she missed him. But she didn’t move. She willed herself to speak, “Pop?” She said her voice barely above a whisper.

Thesan vigorously shook his head, “Amarantha, please. Not my daughter. Do anything you want to me, but leave my family out of this.” He pleads, his eyes filling with tears.

Now Auriella was truly afraid. It was rare to see her father display such a strong emotion, but there it was. He looked in between her and Amarantha, knowing that something bad was bound to happen to Auriella if she stayed in this horrific place.

Amarantha scoffs, “Oh, Thesan, there is enough room for everyone, including the famous Daughter of Dawn. She may not have your blood, but she was sure raised by you,” she stood up from her throne once again, “But I cannot have your daughter spreading false thoughts around the Dawn Court, can I?” She asks.

Suddenly, Auriella feels Amarantha’s hand grip the back of her neck, shoving her to the ground, her head hitting the marble floor. “Send him out!” the Deceiver yells, grabbing Auriella’s hair and lifting her head up. The taste of iron quickly fills her tongue.

As the crowd moves once again, Auriella sees a pair of white wings being led out in chains. Her father, Zephyr, was there, his face badly bruised and his ripped attire stained with blood.

He groaned as he was pushed to the ground. And once he struggled, wanting to get to his daughter, but the sizable creatures held him in place. Auriella didn’t dare say anything to him, knowing that no one knew about her fathers’ relationship because of the uproar it might cause.

Tears spilled from her eyes. There was nothing she could do.

Amarantha’s face was inches away from hers, “You see what is at stake here, little rat? Your father and the captain are both mine, along with every single person in this room and the courts.” She whispers, but Auriella keeps her eyes on Zephyr, who now has a knife at his throat.

“If you want both of them to survive, you will obey me. You are never seeing the dawn again. Along with them, you are now mine. You will be another one of my nightly,” she stares at Rhysand, the High Lord of Night, “entertainments.” She finishes.

The Lady Under the Mountain lets go of her hair, standing tall. She takes a deep breath, “It seems that lessons still have to be learned. And what a lesson we have right in front of us.”

Thesan struggles again, “Amarantha, please. Please, not my daughter. Do it to me! I will take the punishments that were meant for her!” He yells. Amarantha ignores him.

She looks to the Attor, “My loyal subjects, you know what to do,” she takes a step back towards her throne, “but do not be too rough on her. I still have things that I would like to try with the Daughter of Dawn.” She says.

Suddenly, numerous creatures hover themselves over Auriella. They kick, punch, and toss her around. She screams in agony, feeling each blow open wounds in her skin. She hears her fathers’ calling out to her, their screams echoing throughout the room.

Auriella’s head spins. She tries to go into a fetal position, but the damage has already been done. Her vision starts to blacken and the last thing she feels is a boot colliding with her face, sending her into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thirty-Nine years later…_

Auriella is thrown back into her cell, her back bleeding and throbbing from the whipping she received mere moments prior.

She laid on the concrete floor, too tired to even lift herself up. She knew she needed to tend to her wounds quickly before they became infected. She opened her eyes, seeing the bucket of water and a rag waiting for her.

Auriella used her arms to shift herself across the floor, her back aching with each movement she made. Her arms were sore from being hanged from the rope, but that was the least of her problems.

Once she got to the bucket, she dipped the rag into it, soaking it in the water. She hovered the rag over her back, crunching it, the water dripping onto her bloody back. She whimpered, the pain was almost unbearable. Her back stung with every drop.

Amarantha did not lie when she said that Auriella was hers. Twice a week, the Daughter of Dawn would have to suffer punishment from Amarantha in the throne room, while everyone watched her scream in pain, including her fathers’ who still tried to reason with the Deceiver.

Auriella never looked at her fathers’ whenever she was receiving her lashing. She did not want them to see her that way. Weakened, battered, and utterly useless. There was no choice but to let it happen. The violence and abuse she received were enough to launch someone over the edge, but she had to keep strong.

She put her palms on the rusty concrete floor, lifting herself up. She cried out, her back frail. It felt like she was being stabbed over and over again.

The guards had thrown her blood-stained shirt on the ground. Auriella dipped it into the water, the pail quickly becoming red.

Amarantha had not only wanted to punish Auriella, but she wanted to embarrass her.

The Daughter of Dawn was not allowed to wear anything that covered her upper body whenever she received her punishments. Her chest was exposed to the entire room, but Auriella wasn’t able to think about anything else but the pain.

She saw that many of the men turned away, while there were others who stared, their eyes filled with dread of what was being done to her. Thesan would call out to Auriella, but she ignored him, knowing that if she laid her eyes on him, she would rather die right then and there than ever have to look at his fear-stricken face.

Auriella remembered the very first punishment she received.

Amarantha had her tied up, her arms over her head. She circled around Auriella, her devilish smile plastered on her face, “Ah, tonight’s entertainment.” She said.

One of the guards handed her a whip and she examined it well. “Daughter of Dawn, you have brought this upon yourself. I gave you a chance, to be honest with me, but instead,” she flicked the whip once, making Auriella jolt, “you mocked me.”

Amarantha looked to Thesan, who was in chains, “Now, your father has to watch you scream in agony because of the choices you made. He has to watch his daughter bleed all over my floor in order for me to prove a point.”

She walked behind Auriella, “What a shame, isn’t it?” She had said before unleashing the first strike onto her body. Auriella screams echoed throughout the room. No one spoke or intervened as Amarantha was letting out her anger.

At most, Auriella would receive at least one-hundred lashes, depending on the Deceiver's mood on the day.

There were times when Auriella thought she was going to die from the pain. She didn’t know how long she would last before it all became too much.

But there were times when the pain would disappear. She had believed that her body was growing used to the pain or that she was dying, but it wasn’t until she laid her eyes on the High Lord of the Night Court, when she figured out what was truly happening.

Rhysand was momentarily taking away her pain.

Their eyes locked for a moment. The High Lord nodded once, making her assumption right. But she knew that he couldn’t hold onto the power for a long time. Auriella started acting like the lashings were affecting her, trying to make her screams believable to Amarantha.

And it would be that way for almost four decades.

On the days when she was free from Amarantha’s wrath, Auriella would have to spend her days maintaining order Under the Mountain.

She worked, along with many other Fae men and women, who were trying to survive the torture that Amarantha inflicted on them. Many of them were young when they were taken Under the Mountain, forced to be Amarantha’s slaves for eternity, and separating them from their families who didn’t know where their loved ones had gone.

Eternity with Amarantha was closing in. In only a matter of days, the curse would be permanent.

Auriella knew what would happen to her, and everyone else, if the curse was completely sealed. She would be subjected to all kinds of torture, even worse than what Amarantha had inflicted on her. She would be an object for all to play with, even if she gave her consent or not.

The thoughts did not sit well with her, swallowing the bile that had risen in her throat. She would not let herself think of that, knowing that it was approaching, and fast.

When Auriella patched herself up and regained her consciousness, she stood up, holding onto the stone wall for support. She hissed at the powerful stinging pain, which almost made her settle back onto the ground, but she thought against it. She was not broken yet.

Moments later, the guards opened her cell, taking her by the arm, and leading her to the servants' hall, where she would be forced to do tasks that awaited her. Auriella blinks multiple times, trying not to let the exhaustion overtake her.

Once Auriella is at the threshold of the servants' hall, the guard shoves her in, his foot colliding with her back. She falls hard to the ground, her back arching at the unbearable pain. She couldn’t scream, the air knocked out of her lungs.

Men and women crowded around her, picking her up and setting her on top of the table. A man stood above her head, telling her to breathe steadily. He made her follow his movements and she gained her breathing back in a matter of seconds, but she also felt more blood seep through her clothes.

The servants called for Ruth, the known healer, and she rushed towards Auriella. She told the men to turn her over, letting her assess the horrific wounds. Ruth hissed, “If I don’t treat them soon, you will surely die.” She says.

Soon, Ruth sent people to get her supplies, in which no one hesitates. Auriella stares at her, trying to concentrate on her features. Her dark skin is covered with soot and sweat, along with the beige clothing she wore, which had specks of blood all around it. Ruth’s blue eyes were filled with panic but focused.

“Then you should let me die, Ruth. You have done enough for me after all of these years.” She tells her. Ruth scoffs, grabbing a bottle, “Daughter of Dawn, I will never let Amarantha have the satisfaction of knowing that she killed the one person who is not afraid to say the truth. You have to survive.” She said and poured the contents onto Auriella’s back.

At this, Auriella truly screamed, tears immediately spilling out of her eyes. The alcohol affected her entire body, feeling as if she was melting altogether.

She felt the palm of someone’s hand cover her mouth. “Breathe, love. Don’t let them hear your agony, for it brings them joy. You are a champion and they are nothing but insects.” She heard Marcellus whisper in her ear.

Auriella sobbed into his hand, half from the pain, and half because she was tired of everything. She told herself that she could bear any obstacle that came her way, but after experiencing everything that Amarantha laid out for her, she was close to breaking.

As Ruth quickly patched Auriella, Marcellus gently explained her chores, telling her that she was to scrub and wash the floors of the servants' hall. Auriella groaned, “I can barely feel my back and everything you just described to me involves me crouching.” She told him.

Marcellus chuckled, “Well, at least you aren’t alone in doing this. I am going to help you, but I expect some teamwork, no matter how minimal.” He tells her, making a small smile creep up onto her lips.

After Ruth was done, she helped Auriella onto her feet. The Daughter of Dawn lifted Ruth’s hands up to her lips, “You are too good to me. I have no way to thank you other than my words.” She says.

Ruth smiles at her, bringing a hand to her cheek. “You, Daughter of Dawn, are an honor to care for. I would heal as many wounds on your body for the eternity that we are here.” She says, making Auriella’s heart swell with terrible sadness. _There was no hope here._

Later that evening, after cleaning the floors with Marcellus, she went to the kitchen to help Ruth, who was washing clothes along with many other women. They rubbed their hands into the dirty and soap-filled water, trying their hardest.

Ruth was sweating, using her sleeve to wipe the sweat from her forehead. “I am about to dump my head into this filth. The heat in here is too much.” She mutters.

Auriella shakes her head, grabbing a blood-stained shirt from the pile of clothes that were waiting to be washed. She dipped her hands into the water, seeing the brief red rising and then blending into the brown water.

“They are about to take you at any moment. Why don’t you leave this to me? You have to rest anyway. Your back needs to heal.” Ruth says, tossing the shirt to a white-skinned girl who caught it with no problem, putting it up on the drying rack.

Auriella scoffs, “Until they call for me, I will keep doing what I need to do. Plus, I need the distraction. It helps me forget the pain.” She says, rolling her shoulders, wincing from the shock that went down her back.

Ruth hums, “And spending time with Marcellus isn’t enough of a distraction? I know you both have secret rendezvous when you think no one is looking. It seems like there are perks to being Under the Mountain.” She says, trying to add light to the situation.

“I am not the only one who does it. It helps me forget where we are sometimes. Yes, it is pleasureful, but I do it mostly to…” Auriella’s voice trails, her mind going down a dark path. She closes her eyes for a moment, hearing her fathers’ scream her name and hearing the crack of the whip hitting her back.

Ruth’s cold-wet hand touches her arm, “My love, you don’t need to explain yourself to me. Everyone here has their reasons for what they do, just as you do. This place has damaged all of us. I don’t blame you for wanting to forget for a moment.” She tells Auriella, giving her a small smile.

Auriella takes a deep breath, opening her mouth to say something, but she hears the cell door of the servants' hall open. And when she turns to look, the guards are staring right at her.

The servants' hall becomes silent, heads turning to Auriella. She sighs, dropping the shirt into the water and cleaning her wet hands on her clothes. She walks towards the guards, her heart racing with every step she took, as it always did.

For a moment, in her peripheral vision, she could see Marcellus near the boiler, staring right at her. But she didn’t dare look at him, knowing that the guards would suspect something if she did, even if their relationship was platonic. She cared for him as a friend would, as he did for her. She could not bear the thought of seeing him harmed in any way because of her.

The guards brought Auriella to her cell. An orange silk dress was on the floor, wrapped in plastic. She sighed, quickly changing out of her clothes and into the smooth fabric.

Amarantha had always summoned Auriella to her weekly meetings, even if she was in no shape to be there. The Lady Under the Mountain liked having her “pets” near her like they were trophies made to be displayed for everyone to see, as if beating them wasn’t enough.

Seconds later, the guards came again, saying nothing.

Auriella headed out the door and towards the throne room, where the doors were wide open, and Amarantha’s gaze was already upon her.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Auriella entered the throne room, her eyes locked with Amarantha, she immediately felt small.

Amarantha had instilled a fear inside of her that she never wanted to show, but it was there. She haunted Auriella’s mind every night, barely getting enough sleep. She dreaded waking up the next day, knowing that Amarantha would do everything she could to break her.

Auriella tried to remind herself of who she was, the Daughter of Dawn, daughter of the High Lord Thesan, and Captain Zephyr. She wanted to show that she had a little bit of power over Amarantha, but she knew that she was nothing Under the Mountain.

As she strides towards her usual seat, which was right next to Amarantha, she could feel the eyes of everyone in the room upon her. It felt like they were staring right into her soul, knowing exactly what she was thinking. Auriella tried not to focus on them, but it was hard, feeling as if everyone were judging her for being weak and frail.

She took a deep breath, trying not to focus on those thoughts.

When she was in her seat, the room was silent as death. No one dared to move, fearing that Amarantha would break their bones.

The Lady Under the Mountain stood up from her glistening black throne, her blood-red silk dress hugging her body, showing her naturalness. She took a drink of her wine, savoring the bitter flavor.

“Eternity is near. Soon, you all will remain Under the Mountain for life. After the curse is sealed, things will be different here. There will be no High Lords, no government… there will only be me,” She looked over to Auriella, “the Queen of the Mountain.” Amarantha said.

Auriella swallowed, staring at the floor. Chills ran down her spine and tears filled her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. She could not show vulnerability.

She felt a small feeling of comfort brush her mind. Without raising her head, she looked for Rhysand, knowing that he was the only one who had the power to do that.

He stood a few feet away, his back against the wall. His full black attire stood out from the jewels and glitter that was all around the room. He looked at Auriella, his face hard but filled with sympathy.

They were both Amarantha’s pets for pleasure. She used Auriella to let out her frustration. And she used Rhysand for sex and control. They were both living a nightmare that they could not get away from.

Auriella knew what they called him. Her heart always tightened, knowing that he was a person that cared, even if he didn’t show it with his emotions.

She never talked to him directly, but thought of him as a friend. His demeanor towards everyone would be stern and hard. He could make anyone fear him, but Amarantha was an obstacle that he could not escape from.

“Many of you will either perish or be under my mercy. I have taken all of you to understand why Prythian must be ruled by me. There will be a new order without the High Lords, but with a queen. I understand what must be done. The Human Lands can no longer exist, for they are a lesser specimen than we are. They are filth who are useless to our world. We are superior.” She explains.

Human Lands. Auriella had never been there but has heard that the humans fear the Fae because of rumors that circled around them. There have been mentions of humans stumbling into the Fae Lands because of their own curiosity, but they never returned to their own land.

Amarantha kept a few humans to herself, torturing them for her own delight. Many wore rags and rarely ever had the chance to bathe. If they did, it would be in their own filth.

Auriella had met a human male once. He was briefly kept in the cell next to her, trembling in the corner like a frightened cat. It was the same day when she had received her punishment, her back bleeding.

The man had crawled over to her, seeing her injured form. Auriella slightly opened her eyes, locking with his.

He hesitated before speaking, “Will… will I… will I ever get out of here? Will I ever… see my family again?” He asked, but all Auriella could do was stare at him, her breathing slow. She could have said something to him, give him hope, but he already knew that answer.

Moments after, the man was taken and she never saw him again.

Humans were sentenced to a fate worse than death Under the Mountain. They were not fit to survive nor did they have the strength to endure all that was done to them.

“Humans are nothing but walking flesh that want to kill us and torture us for their own pleasure. We do the same, but worse. Once the curse has become permanent, our first task is to eliminate them all. I, as Queen of Prythian, will make sure to unite all of the courts under me. The Spring, Day, Dawn, Autumn, Summer, and Night, will all belong to me.”

Once she finishes, her subjects cheered, sending another set of chills down Auriella’s spine. Amarantha walked down the stairs, heading out of the room. She looked back at Rhysand, signaling him. He followed her out, his pet name of “Amarantha’s Whore” being yelled out as he exited.

Auriella continued to stare at the floor, her mind roaming with several thoughts. Her hands trembled in her lap and her breathing becoming rapid.

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm herself, but every thought became too much to bear. She wanted to lay on the concrete floor in her cell and stay there for the rest of eternity. She wanted this to end.

Soon, the guards came up to her, ready to lead her out of the room. Once Auriella stood up from her seat, the room started to spin. She clung onto the chair, giving herself a moment before attempting to walk down the steps.

“Auriella! Ella! Stay strong, my love!” She hears Thesan call out to her. She doesn’t look around for him. Instead, she walks faster, fearing that she will not be able to contain herself to take a glance at him. It had been a while since she had laid eyes with him.

Auriella is lead back to the servants' hall, still dressed in her formal attire. She takes a new batch of the mediocre washed clothing and changes in the far corner. A woman, Poppy, covers her with a towel, not wanting prying eyes.

“You are also too kind to me, Poppy,” Auriella says to her.

Poppy smiled at her, “It’s an honor to get to assist the Daughter of Dawn, especially because of the bravery that she has shown. You don’t deserve anything that Amarantha is doing to you.” She says.

Auriella shakes her head, “I can handle it,” She lies. In reality, she felt like she was deteriorating from the inside. Her mind was clouded with dark thoughts, feeling like she was in a hole that she struggled to come out from.

Poppy must have seen the lie, “You don’t have to lie, Auriella. This isn’t easy for any of us who are damned to be here for all eternity. I’ve learned to embrace the truth. I am going to die here. How? I’ll find out soon.” She says.

Auriella doesn’t say anything more. She thanks Poppy and walks away from her, going into the small bathroom that had a curtain covering it.

She sat on the small rusted toilet seat, her mind going in circles. She put her head in her hands, silently crying into them. She wanted to see her brother again, go back to her court with her fathers, and crawl back into her bed, even though she didn’t remember how it felt anymore.

She heard the curtain open, knowing who was there.

Marcellus’s hands grabbed Auriella’s, pulling them away from her face. They were warm and covered in soot from working in the boiler room. He brought her hands to his lips.

His blue eyes looked at her green, full of sympathy and understanding. His black hair was long, drenched in sweat. His attire was covered in dirt and coal dust. And yet, he still looked attractive as the moment she met him.

“You need to be strong, Ella. I know that she is breaking you. I can see it. And if I can see it, imagine how visible it is to Amarantha. I know that it’s too much to ask of you, seeing how you already dealt with so much of her torture, but you have to hold on.” He says.

Auriella shakes her head, “You don’t understand. I can’t endure eternity with her. I won’t be able to look at my fathers ever again,” she says, “I am going to die here, either by her hand or my own.”

Marcellus shakes his head, putting a hand on her cheek, “You won’t do that. Think of the pain it will bring all of us, including your fathers. Ella, you are strong and brave. Don’t let Amarantha take that away from you.” He tells her.

She takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself and her chaotic thoughts. She knows that Marcellus is right. She needs to be strong, even in her final days, which she knew were approaching quickly.

Her eyes opened to Marcellus again, his eyes searching her face, worried. She put a hand on his cheek, her thumb skimming over his lips. He was the person who would make her forget for a while, using pleasure to send them both over the edge. But she always thought of him as a friend that helped her through the pain.

Auriella leaned down, catching his lips with hers.

They didn’t waste a moment with each other. They knew what the other wanted.

As their clothes came off and their skin collided, they escaped to another reality. One where they were not Under the Mountain. One where there was freedom and light, where they didn’t have to hide their rendezvous.

And Auriella pictured that, forgetting all of the pain and suffering she endured.


	8. Chapter 8

Auriella dreamt of starry nights and shadows circling all around her. 

She sat on the concrete, watching the unusual figures keeping her hidden away from something or someone.

She let it happen, knowing that these figures were keeping her safe. They kept her wrapped around their darkness, protecting her. For once, she felt safe, secure. It's like her worries weren't there anymore.

She let herself move closer to the darkness, wondering if she could touch it. But as her hand got closer, she could see the shape of a Fae male show itself.

Then she jolted awake, her sweat running down her body.

The cell halls were quiet, only the sound of crackling torches was heard.

Auriella brought her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly. The motion sent a jolt of pain in her back, but she was unfazed by it. She let herself stare at the lit torch that was right outside over her cell door, staring at the fire.

She didn't know why she started crying, but she did. Her tears were silent, taking deep breaths to control the sounds that came out of her.

"Stay strong, my love," Auriella whispered to herself, remembering the words her father blurted out to her. Oh, how she yearned for his embrace. How she yearned to look him in the eyes again and remember their bright color. She desperately needed him.

Auriella remembered, when she was young, Thesan would go into her room and sing for her his favorite ballad that he made for Zephyr. Her memory of the notes was foggy, but she remembered being happy and dancing foolishly around the room. Her father would chuckle as he sang, loving his daughter's enthusiasm.

She hummed part of the song she remembered, making her heart tighten. She would give anything to go back to those days. She wanted to be alive again.

Suddenly, high pitched screams echoed throughout Under the Mountain, freeing Auriella from her comforting thoughts. She slowly stood up from the concrete, wrapping her hands around the cell bars, trying to see if there was anyone coming down the hall.

Another set of terrifying screams sounded again, followed by a loud voice, shouting commands. Auriella could hear the guards murmuring to one another, chuckling at what was happening to the poor soul.

She swallowed hard, tearing herself away from the bars and going into the dark corner once more. The screams became louder, mixed with sobs and words that Auriella could not make out. She covered her ears, wanting sleep to envelop her, but exhaustion never came.

She waited in her cell, letting the motion of the guards tell her when it was time for her next punishment with Amarantha.

But a few hours later, when the screams had stopped, she could hear footsteps of guards coming down the hall. She sat up, thinking that they were going to take her away, but that was not what was happening.

Instead, the guards had a horrifically beaten girl dangling in their arms. They opened the cell door next to Auriella, shoving the girl in. Her body plopped onto the floor, too exhausted to even stop herself from falling on the concrete.

Auriella could hear her ragged heavy breathing like she wasted her vocals. Her arms were covered in blood, her face was bruised and bleeding, her neck was scratched up, and she was missing a few fingers. Her blue-white dress was covered in blood, which Auriella immediately knew was hers.

After the guards left without a word, Auriella crawled towards the girl, laying her body flat on the floor. "What did they do to you?" She whispered, not sure if the girl could hear her.

Auriella reached out, wiping the blonde strands away from the girl's face, tucking it behind her ear. She was _human_.

The girl tried to open her eyes, but they were swollen. In the dim light, Auriella could see tears stream down her face. She spoke again, "Who are you, my love? What did they do to you? And why?" She asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

The girl rasped out her name, " _Clare_ ," she said. Auriella had seen so much torture come from Amarantha, but never inflicted all at once.

"Clare, why are you here?" Auriella asked.

Clare let out a sob, shaking her head, which visibly pained her. "Don't... know. Family... dead. They... took... me." She uttered out, which Auriella understood. She grabbed hold of Clare's wrist, gently comforting her.

"Amarantha wouldn't torture just anyone without reason. There must be one. Why were they doing this to you?" She asked, but Clare closed her eyes, giving in to the exhaustion that must have been overtaking her.

Auriella let her sleep, but she stayed with her, her hand still on Clare's wrist, eventually falling into sleep moments later.

\---

Auriella felt a slight tap on her arm, jolting awake. She noticed she was still lying on the concrete, her arm on the other side of the cell.

Clare had awoken, her entire face still a swollen mess, but she was conscious.

"Afraid," she croaked, her body trembling on the cold ground. Auriella grabbed her hand again, ignoring the emptiness of a complete hand. She tried to bring a tang of warmth and comfort to Clare, but there was none of that Under the Mountain.

Auriella nodded, feeling the sore pain in her back, "I wish I could tell you that it will all be alright." She said, not wanting to lie to the girl.

Clare took a deep breath, flinching as she released, "Am... I... going... to... die?" She asked. Auriella's heart tightened. She didn't answer the question.

After a moment of silence, Clare spoke once more, "Tell... me... about... you." She said, her voice shaking with fear. Her three-fingered hand tightly held onto Auriella's, like she never wanted her to let go.

Auriella granted her request, telling Clare about herself. She mentioned where she was from, what she did, and what things she liked to do. She told Clare about the types of music she liked to play and what her songs meant to her. She told Clare about her family. Her fathers, brother, and her two attendants, Lara and Valeria.

Clare gave Auriella a small smile, listening to every word.

But those moments of whispers and stories were interrupted by heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. Auriella retreated away, preparing to be led out of the cell and out to the throne room, where Amarantha would be waiting there for her with a whip in her hands.

Then the guards passed her cell, unlocking Clare's, and lifting her up from the ground. She whimpered in pain, pleading with the guards to not take her away. She sobbed, her cries echoing and sending shivers down Auriella's spine. She wanted to cry out, to force the guards to stop, but there was nothing she could do.

She was _useless_.

Moments later, Clare's screams sounded once more. Auriella cried in her cell, knowing that Amarantha was torturing this girl to the limit.

Auriella put her hands over her ears once more, trying to block out the painful screams. She wanted this to be a nightmare. She wanted Clare's screams to be a figment of her imagination. She wanted to believe that she was in a hallucination, that she was finally breaking from reality.

But it would not stop.

Auriella felt herself start trembling. From trauma, exhaustion, and the pain that was inflicted on her. Any hope that she had left quickly escaped from her.

\---

She didn't remember when she closed her eyes to the darkness.

Auriella heard the heavy footsteps stomping down the hall, but she didn't move. Instead, she kept her eyes closed, hoping that Clare wasn't coming back worse than before.

She heard the guards open the cell, she heard Clare's body slam onto the floor, the cell door close once more, and the guards walking away. But still, she was terrified to open her eyes, knowing that Clare's state had worsened from Amarantha's torture.

Auriella took a deep breath, slowly opening her eyes.

She didn't recognize her.

Clare's face was covered in blood, both of her hands had no more fingers, her neck was dripping blood onto the floor, and her blue-white dress was ripped in many places, her legs bleeding and flesh peeking out from them.

Auriella sobbed, heading to the water bucket to let out the contents of the stale food that she had eaten earlier. She lifted her head to Clare, crawling back to her. She was hesitant to grab her wrist, seeing that it had scars from being bound, but she did anyway.

"Clare?" She breathed, hoping that her life hadn't left yet.

After moments of pure silence, the girl let out a small whimper, signaling that she was alive. Auriella let out a sob of relief. She rubbed her thumb over her scarred wrist, gently bringing back the comfort that she knew Clare needed. It was clear that she wasn't going to hold on much longer.

She didn't want this human girl, that she never knew, to die alone without anyone. Clare mentioned that her family was dead, that she was taken from them. Auriella's heart clenched, imagining the pain that must have gone through her before the whole ordeal began. Clare must have been so confused as to why this was happening to her, why she had to suffer this much pain.

Auriella sighed, her tears staining the concrete. She began to hum her father's song, the one she remembered clearly after so many years of not touching a piano. She kept her eyes on Clare, making sure that she was still breathing, even though a part of her wanted her to die so that she didn't have to suffer any longer.

She hummed her father's song until could no longer hold the right notes. She laid in the silence, letting Clare rest, having possibly her final moments of peace.

" _Let your soul find its way to the sun_ ," Auriella whispered, reciting the words of the Dawn Court. They would be spoken whenever a person was dead or close to dying, wanting their souls to be one with the light instead of the darkness, to find peace instead of despair.

\---

After many hours of lying awake with Clare's motionless body, Auriella heard the stomping footsteps come down the hall once again. She wished that they were coming for her, that she was going to the throne room to receive her punishment. She begged to any of the spirits that they would let Clare have a day to rest.

But her heart dropped when they passed her cell. She didn't move away from Clare. She let the guards see that she was interacting with her.

Clare breathed out two words, "Thank... you."

The guards ripped Auriella's hand away from Clare's wrist before yanking her up and dragging her out. Auriella yelled at the guards, begging them to leave her alone, gripping the bars, shaking them, her rage taking over her body.

She crawled to her cell door, yelling out Clare's name, wanting to rip the metal door from its hinges. But her frail body was not able to do anything but watch as the girl was taken away.

Auriella punched her cell door multiple times until blood was leaking from her knuckles, but the pain did not compare to her wrenching heart. This girl that she barely knew, was suffering at the hand of a demon who showed no mercy.

After a few moments, the screams started again. Auriella didn't cover her ears this time, wanting to hear the final sounds before they stopped because she knew they would. She took deep breaths, keeping her knees close to her chest. Her useless tears streamed down her face and her body trembled with every emotion.

She couldn't think of anything else but that blonde headed girl. She thought of Amarantha using every torture device on her, screaming profanities until she extracted the unknown answers out of her. She thought of Clare, her hands bound tightly, and her silent tears streaming down her face, wondering why she was being tortured.

Auriella once again crawled over to her bucket, throwing up nothing but liquid. She plopped her body against the wall, breathing heavily.

_There was no hope here._

Then, the screams stopped.


	9. Chapter 9

Auriella did not move from the spot.

She laid against the wall, frozen, her mind blank, and her eyes glued to the concrete floor. She didn't know how long it had been since the silence of Clare's screams. She felt like she had laid in that position for days or weeks.

For however long she had been there, she waited. She wanted to hear the heavy footsteps of the guard come marching down with a limp Clare in their arms. She wanted to be next to Clare, holding her hand and soothing her pain. She wanted her to be alive.

But there was nothing.

Auriella looked at the empty cell, seeing the pool of dried blood that stained the concrete floor. She didn't know how many days she stayed with Clare, or if it was mere hours. Time was not relevant Under the Mountain. She didn't know if it was day or night.

But what Auriella did know was that she had been with Clare for a while. She spoke with her, mentioned everything about herself, and sang her father's song, which felt endless.

Even though she barely knew a thing about her, Auriella was thankful, grateful to have comforted her and given her some light in the darkness.

Auriella was too focused on her thoughts to even notice guards at her cell door. They opened it, gesturing to her that it was time to go.

She took a deep breath, slowly standing up from the ground. She straightened out her dirty attire and wiped her face of the stray tears that had fallen.

When she had exited her cell, she could feel a change in her surroundings. There were more guards than usual, their posts protecting each of the prisoner halls. She could see many of them crowding at their cell doors, getting a glimpse of her.

As she got closer to the throne room, Auriella looked down the dim corridor leading to the servants' hall, where they all crowded against the cell door, same as the prisoners. She saw Ruth staring at her with wide eyes, her expression filled with worry. Auriella quickly tore her gaze away from her, feeling her nerves start to accelerate.

When they turned down the hall to the throne room, the doors wide open.

Amarantha sat on her black glistening throne, staring down Auriella with a sinister grin. But she wasn't the only one there anymore.

 _Tamlin_ , the High Lord of the Spring Court, sat on the stone steps. His face was ridden of its warm color, his expression filled with despair. He looked like someone who had his heart ripped from him. He seemed hopeless.

But once Auriella entered the room, felt a droplet of water hit her face. She wiped it away only to realize that it wasn't water, it was blood.

She looked at the floor and saw a small pool of it there, then she slowly lifted her head.

There, she saw the extent of Amarantha's rage. She saw the true monster that she was. She saw that pure evil only lied in that woman's black heart.

Clare's body was nailed high on the wall, her corpse battered, bruised, and burned worse than before. She was completely broken. Her eyes were closed, her mouth hung open, dripping blood onto the stone floor.

Auriella couldn't tear her face away from her. She felt her body freeze, void of all hearing and feeling that she once felt moments before.

She knew that someone was speaking to her, but she heard none of what was said. All she could think about was _Clare_ , _Clare_ , _Clare_. There was nothing else that mattered except for her.

Auriella let those fragile moments between them pass through her mind once more, letting go of the gruesome reality that she was facing. She begged her mind to stop the nightmare, to wake up. She wanted to see Clare on the floor, her hand touching her fragile skin.

But her mind assured her that she was not in a nightmare.

And as those moments in her mind passed, she finally saw reality again. She didn't feel when the guards had hung her up, didn't feel when her shirt came off... she didn't feel the crash of the whip on her back.

As much as Amarantha tried, Auriella still could not feel the pain.

Then she remembered. _Rhysand_.

He must have known Amarantha's rage had reached its point, that she would want to release it on Auriella since the main source was dead. But Auriella could not force herself to do anything, not even to release a sound.

Rhysand stood a few feet away from Amarantha's throne. His face was hard but underlined with pain that he only showed briefly when their eyes locked.

Auriella lightly shook her head, wanting him to stop using his power. She was afraid of what she would feel once he did, knowing that Amarantha was hitting her at full force. But she wanted to feel something other than the searing pain in her heart. She wanted a distraction from her grieving mind.

She wanted to let out her rage and pain without anything holding her back.

A few seconds later, at the next strike of the whip, she felt the pain come at her all at once. She did not know how many times Amarantha had struck her, but it was enough to feel the warmth of her blood dripping down her back.

She finally screamed, looking at nothing else except Clare's body.

Auriella knew that what she was feeling was pure and undeniable grief, not only for Clare but for herself, for the broken person she had become. She had finally reached her boiling point. It was a combination of everything that she had bottled up inside of her.

All it had taken was this and she felt her entire self crumble into nothingness.

As her pain became more unbearable, Amarantha abruptly stopped. Auriella breathed heavily onto the floor, her head on the cool ground, covering her breast with her arms. She let her tears fall onto the floor, unable to get over the failure she had become. That was worse than the pain.

Amarantha walked over to Auriella's side, tipping her over with her heel. Auriella let out another scream, the jolting pain running through her body.

She looked up at the Lady of the Mountain, who had nothing but pure rage plastered on her cruel face. It was something that Auriella had not seen before, but she could not bring herself to care about what was going to happen to her.

Amarantha kneeled down, grabbing a handful of Auriella's hair in her hands. She lifted her head up to hers, "Now, why do you cry for her? What has she told you?" Amarantha asked, her eyes filled with fury.

Auriella shook her head, "She hasn't told me anything. She just listened to me. She told me what you did to her. That you took her and killed her family. She didn't know why she was here. She could barely speak to me because of what you've done." She says, her body shaking with fear and rage.

Amarantha chuckles, "I did a good number on her didn't I? She wouldn't admit to me what I wanted to know and she got the punishment for it. But now," she looks at Clare's body, her mouth turning into a sinister grin, "she is art for my wall. What a pretty canvas I have painted." She says.

Suddenly, she slams Auriella's head on the ground, making her cry out. Amarantha keeps a tight hold of her, "Oh, how I cannot wait for the curse to be permanent. I will do worse to you, Daughter of Dawn, than I did her. I will show you the real punishment that waits for you," she lowers her voice to a whisper, "and your father will watch you slowly die while he can do nothing to save you." She finishes, finally releasing her grip.

She stands, her eyes scanning the entire room. "We have a celebration tonight and will continue having one until the curse is permanent," her voice full of pride, "This is for the beautiful eternity we will spend together. So why not start early?" She exclaims, the room in utter silence.

Proud of herself, Amarantha walks up to Tamlin, tugging a strand of his long blonde hair behind his ear. She says nothing, giving him a smile, before walking up to her throne.

"Because I am feeling generous today, I will allow you this privilege, Daughter of Dawn. You will sleep in one of the rooms, instead of the concrete that you deserve. That is a kindness that I am willing to give to you because you have been nothing but obedient after all these years. I can say that you've earned it." Amarantha says, signaling her guards.

Auriella is picked up from the ground, her body trembling and with rage on her mind.

As she was being led out, she looked up at Clare one more time, "I'm sorry," she whispered, even though she wasn't the cause of her pain.

When Auriella was taken to the room, the guards immediately shoved her in, slamming the wooden door closed. She landed on a soft rug, her back once again letting out a shooting pain throughout her body, but she held in her scream.

She stayed on the rug, letting out her every emotion. She didn't care if the guards outside her door heard her yelling out profanities or screaming until her voice was hoarse. It didn't matter anymore.

After what felt like an eternity, she got up from the carpet, wiping away the stray tears on her pale face. She looked around the room, seeing nothing but temporary comfort.

The bed was small, tempting to lay down upon and drift away into nothingness. But Auriella did not want to ruin it with the dirt and blood on her skin. Instead, she went into the bathroom which had a toilet, a washbasin, and a wooden tub.

Auriella tried to grow accustomed to the new environment, feeling used to living on pure concrete without any of the remedies that were in front of her.

She went over to the wooden tub, turning on the water and letting it fill up. Meanwhile, she walked over to the washbasin, washing her hands of the dirt and blood that stained them. Auriella couldn't help but put her head down, sipping the cold water.

She felt like she could drown in its purity. She couldn't remember the time she had cool and pure water ever since she came Under the Mountain.

Once she was satisfied, she started taking off her clothing, shutting off the water from the tub that was now full. She stepped inside of it, her entire body going rigid at the touch of the cold water, but she quickly entered herself into it, groaning.

She stayed there for a long time, washing until she felt clean enough. The water quickly became brown and Auriella had to empty the tub and wash herself down with the running water, her body shivering in the cold.

Once she was finished, she dried herself off with a towel, letting the softness of it soothe her grief. It had been a while since she felt this peace. But she knew it was temporary.

Auriella went out to the room, seeing a pile of clothes laying on the bed. She changed into them, actually smelling their cleanliness; a blissful lavender.

She climbed into the bed, going under the covers and letting the softness of them distract her from her mind, which was all over the place. She didn't care if her life was ending soon, or what Amarantha was going to do with her once the curse was permanent... she just wanted to savor this moment of peace and silence.

And fell to sleep with the thought that if she had died in the quiet darkness of her sleep, she would gladly fall into its embrace without hesitation.


	10. Chapter 10

When Auriella woke, she could see a dark shadow sitting at the corner of the room.

The candlelights had dimmed, showing the outline. She knew that she was not alone, but she didn’t feel unsafe.

She shifted in her bed, signaling that she was awake. The person moved, standing up from the seat and rushing over to her. Ruth’s face became clear in the dimness.

“Ruth? What are you doing here?” Auriella asked, bringing her hand to her lips, glad that she was here with her. She didn’t know what her grieving thoughts would bring if she was alone.

Ruth sat on the edge of the bed, smiling down at Auriella. “I was told to care for you once you’ve awoken. I was so worried, thinking that Amarantha had done something horrendous to you like the girl whose screams kept me up at night.” She says, tears streaming down her face.

Ruth shook her head, “Marcellus was panicking for you. I had to tell him to calm down, knowing that Amarantha would use him against you if she found out the relationship between the both of you,” she wiped away the tears, “But I was relieved to see you here asleep and bathed. It took away every worry I had.” She says.

Auriella looked down at Ruth’s hands, seeing that they were clean and smooth at the touch. Ruth chuckled, “I took the liberty to clean them here. I couldn’t resist.” She says.

Auriella chuckled, “I don’t blame you. How long have I been asleep?” She asked, looking at Ruth’s tired eyes, seeing that she was falling asleep herself.

“I’m not sure. A day at best. Your body needed the rest. After the ordeal she gave you, I’m sure your body was ready to shut down on the floor if she had continued any longer.” Ruth says, her thumb gently rubbing Auriella’s hand.

“A lot can happen in a day. What has she done?” Auriella asks and Ruth takes a deep breath, trying to figure out the words.

She eventually finds them, “It was strange. There was a girl who was brought here, wanting to claim the one she loved. The High Lord of the Spring Court, Tamlin. Of course, Amarantha laughed, but it seems that…” Ruth trails off, staring at Auriella for a moment, “anyway, Amarantha told the girl that she is to complete three trials or solve a riddle to free us all.” She explains.

Ruth scoffs, “Funny. Our lives are in the hands of a foolish lovesick human girl who doesn’t know one ounce of what is happening here. She’d be better off dead.” She says.

Auriella takes a deep breath, not knowing what to think about this new information. Why would this girl accept such high-stake challenges? What has Tamlin done in bringing her into their world?

“So what happens now? Do we just wait until she fails the trials and dies either in them or by Amarantha’s hand? She might not even last one minute.” Auriella says, sitting up on the bed.

Ruth shrugs, “I am not sure. My guess is that Amarantha will make it impossible for her to complete said trials. She is a schemer and a liar. Nothing good will ever come from her.” She says.

Auriella nods, “Am I able to be present in the trials? Or is Amarantha going to keep me away from them? I cannot stay here.” She asks.

“I believe she will have you present, but that is ultimately up to her. She thinks of you as her torture puppet, thinks that she can break you. But I know that you are strong and powerful. You must not let her get to you.” Ruth says, kissing Auriella’s hand.

Auriella stares at the ground, unsure of what to say.

“I already have,” she whispers.

Ruth looks over at her, her eyes widen. “What are you talking about? You are not broken, Daughter of Dawn. You need to remind yourself who you are. Amarantha wants to break you and she will do anything to make sure it happens. You say that you are broken now, but you truly haven’t lost anything.” She says.

Auriella fumes at the words, standing up from the bed. “How dare you say that to me? I have lost every ounce of respect that I had for myself. I lost my confidence, my integrity, and my dignity. Amarantha has taken that from me. My father may still be alive, but I will die before I ever look at him in the eyes again.” She tells her.

Ruth looks at her like a stranger would. “People here still have hope because of you. If it weren’t for you, many others would suffer the same fate as you. But I know you would gladly take it for them if it meant sacrificing the things you had for yourself.” She says.

“I didn’t ask for this! I was taken from my home and brought here because of what I have said about Amarantha! I didn’t ask to be tortured and humiliated for almost forty years!” Auriella exclaims, “Of course, I care for every person here Under the Mountain and I would lay my life down for any of them, but I have nothing to give. I am _broken_ , Ruth.”

For a moment, silence overtakes the room. But Ruth stands from the bed, her face filled with sympathy. She grabs Auriella’s hands once more, squeezing them tightly.

“If you do not want to fight anymore, I understand. But please, do not leave without taking me with you. I would not be able to bear Under the Mountain alone.” Ruth says with tears forming in her eyes.

Auriella doesn’t say anything more. Instead, she pulls her to an embrace, holding her tightly.

As hours pass by, Auriella sits on the floor, alone in her room. She clutches her knees to her chest, staring at the dim yellow candlelight.

She lets the silence comfort her, hearing nothing but the rumble of the mountain beneath her. Sometimes, it felt surreal to think that she was trapped inside a huge rock. She was surrounded by concrete and stone.

The thought itself sent chills throughout her body.

Suddenly, Auriella heard her door open, but she did not turn to see who it was. She waited for the rough hands of Amarantha’s guards to grab her and haul her out, but there was nothing.

When the door closed, she slightly turned her head, not knowing who she’d find standing there. But she quickly turned away when she saw the faint white pair of wings.

It was her father, Zephyr.

Auriella felt her heart beating out of her chest. She didn’t know what to do, what to say. She could only stay frozen on the concrete, waiting for him to speak.

Her father walked closer to her but made sure to give her space. “Ella?” He said to her.

Auriella felt her heart tighten in her chest. She wanted to embrace him, to tell him how much she loved him, how much she missed him. But her body would not allow her to.

She hears him kneel down, “Ella, please look at me. It’s me. It’s your father. I’m here, my love.” He pleads. Auriella feels her heart shatter, wanting to look at him, but feeling undeserving of staring into his eyes.

Tears stream down her face, “I can’t look at you. You have to be a dream that I am having. You aren’t real.” She says, wanting to believe her own words.

She remembered when her mind would trick her into thinking that she was still in her court. She imagined her entire family dining at their table, laughing and illuminating with happiness. She imagined looking into her fathers’ eyes, seeing their radiant color.

But that would always be what took her out of her mind.

“My love, that isn’t true. I’m here. If you would look at me, it’s me. I promise that this isn’t a dream. It’s me.” Zephyr says, taking Auriella’s hand in his.

Auriella feels the roughness of it. She looks down, seeing the dirt and grayness on his knuckles. His hand had multiple cuts on it, most of the blood already dry.

A sob escapes from her, “Pa?” She breathes.

She hears him sob with relief, “It’s me, Ella. I don’t have much time with you, my love. Oh, how I’ve missed you-” Auriella cuts him off, going onto her knees and embracing him.

She sobs into his shoulder, her tears staining the stained cream shirt he wore. Her heart ached to the point where she felt like it was breaking apart in her chest. She could not believe that her father was here, holding her.

“Oh, my little girl. I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I could not protect you from her. I’m sorry that I couldn’t do anything to stop her from hurting you. I love you so much.” Zephyr sobbed into her shoulder.

Auriella shook her head, “If you tried to do something, she would have killed you. And if she did, I wouldn’t be able to bear the pain, nor would father. Please, do not blame yourself for my pain.” She says.

Zephyr pulls away from the embrace, but Auriella looks down, not meeting his eyes. “My love, let me see your face. Please, do not close yourself off from me.” He tells her.

Auriella closes her eyes, lifting her face. She feels her father’s warm lips kiss her forehead. “I do not feel worthy to meet your eyes,” she breathes.

“You should put none of the blame on yourself either. You must stay strong, just as your father and I are trying to. We cannot let her win,” Zephyr says, “She does not deserve any kind of victory. I know you are tired and exhausted from everything she has put you through, but my love, I know we can overcome this.”

Auriella breaks down, “I don’t want to go through this anymore. I can’t take the pain much longer. If we are to remain in eternity with her, I would rather die by my own hand. Pa, it's too much.” She cries.

“Let’s hope that we can get through this. There is still a slim chance for us to be free. We must have hope.” He tells her.

Auriella doesn’t say anything, mostly because she can’t. Any ounce of hope within herself vanished with Clare, seeing that there wasn’t any kind of mercy shown by Amarantha. No one was safe from her torturous wrath.

Instead, she embraced her father once more, closing her eyes, and basking in the warmth of his presence in the dimly lit room. She let his smoky scent fill her nose, still smelling a little of his natural lilac scent.

But soon, he had to pull away, leaving Auriella with a heavy heart. If he stayed in the room any longer, Amarantha would have suspected something of their encounter.

Feeling comforted by her father’s brief visit, Auriella crawled into her bed, laying there until the candlelights gave out and drowned her in darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Two months later, the girl was still alive.

Ruth was Auriella’s eyes and ears out there, taking in every piece of information that she could gather to bring back.

The girl’s name was Feyre, a human who resided in the Spring Court, hopelessly in love with its High Lord, who was at the mercy of Amarantha.

Auriella never expected the girl to survive the first trial. From her room, Auriella could feel the rumbling of the mountain, loud screeching, and cheers coming from Amarantha’s subjects. Every cheer felt like a failure in Auriella’s mind, unsure if whether the girl had survived.

But when Ruth came back to her, she revealed what her two out of three trials consisted of.

The first trial was a huge, man-eating, wyrm. Amarantha had made a maze, dropping Feyre inside of it, wanting her to find a way to kill the wyrm. Ruth had mentioned how impossible it seemed of how she killed the monster, but she did, coming out with major injuries to her body; injuries she somehow survived.

The next month, the second trial had come. Feyre had to solve a puzzle before a ceiling of nails came onto her and one of the servants of the High Lord of Spring. Ruth mentioned that the girl only had one chance to choose the correct answer and she did. Now, Auriella was intrigued, knowing that Amarantha was not the right person to best.

But now, the third month came. It was the final trial.

Auriella could not control her nerves, feeling like her mind was running in circles because of what was happening. She could not bring herself to sleep the night before, thinking of how the girl, Feyre, was so close to bringing the Fae to freedom.

 _Freedom_.

It seemed foolish to believe that she, along with all the others, could see the outside once again. Before Feyre, she had run out of hope, had given up on fighting, but now, she was unsure of how she felt about everything.

Auriella paced around her room, biting her nails, and trying to think of something else other than the final trial.

But suddenly, her door opened.

One of Amarantha’s guards stood there with a rope and a rag in his hands. He gestured for Auriella to come towards him and she did. He bound her wrists, tied the rag around her mouth, and led her out of her room for the first time since she had been put there.

Auriella could feel the change that was happening Under the Mountain. It seemed that Amarantha’s subjects were on edge. They did not expect the girl to survive this far.

As the guard led her into the throne room, Auriella could see Amarantha on her throne, staring at the glass of wine in her hand, swirling it in circles. Her other hand was on the handle of the throne, tapping her fingernails on the black quartz.

For the first time, Amarantha was _nervous_.

Auriella never thought she would see the day where someone had the upper hand against the Lady Under the Mountain. It was a surreal sight to see; the face of fear.

Then Amarantha’s eyes locked onto Auriella, noticing that someone saw her nervousness, saw the first flaw in her.

Auriella’s was dragged to the stands, forced to be next to the guard. He took off the cloth from her mouth but left her hands bound. She had to witness whatever wickedness Amarantha had planned for Feyre. From where she sat, people were trembling in their seats. The High Lords sat on either side of the stands, their faces hard and emotionless under their themed masks.

She could see the new High Lord of Summer, _Tarquin_ , standing a couple of spaces down, his hands clenched into fists and biting the inside of his lip. Auriella remembered when Amarantha had killed Nostrous, the former High Lord of Summer. She didn’t witness the killing herself, but it didn’t take long for the truth to be spread throughout Under the Mountain.

People mentioned that it was brutal. Nostrus had tried to rebel against Amarantha, which angered her to the point where she ripped off one of the black spikes of her throne and tortured the Fae male to the point of death in one night. No one could do anything but watch.

Tarquin was anointed High Lord soon after, being the next one in line to take the title.

Auriella took her eyes off of him, scanning the crowded stands for her father, wanting to make sure that he was safe. She found him on the other side before he spotted her, but she quickly looked away, relieved that he was there.

Suddenly, Amarantha made one motion, making everyone grow silent under her command. Auriella shuddered, not knowing what to expect.

Moments later, the stone doors of the throne room opened.

Auriella watched as a girl with golden brown hair, wearing a stained tunic and trousers, stepped through the threshold, her head high and staring right at Amarantha, stopping at the foot of the throne. _Feyre_.

As Amarantha spoke to Feyre, Auriella noticed how deep Amarantha’s hatred was for her. Even if she wasn’t screaming or torturing someone, her voice was dangerously low and lethal. One movement of her power could send someone right into the afterlife. It was terrifying to witness.

Auriella heard Feyre confess her love to the High Lord of Spring, who didn’t even react to the words she had said. She could see the disappointment appearing on the girl’s face.

Amarantha turned to Tamlin, “No final words to her?” she asked him.

The High Lord of Spring did not answer. Did he truly love the human girl who was sacrificing herself to save _his_ people and the rest of the Fae?

When the High Lord did not respond, Amarantha grinned, turning her attention back to Feyre, “Very well, then.” she says.

Then she clapped her hands twice. The stone doors opened once more.

Thress hooded figures were dragged into the throne room, their hands bound to their backs. They all were forced to their knees before Feyre. Servants carried daggers on velvet pillows, standing behind the kneeled faeries.

Auriella’s heart dropped when Amarantha mentioned what she wanted the human girl to do. Her task was to kill the three faeries with the daggers provided.

Auriella could see the pure horrified expression take over Feyre’s face. She could see her hesitation, her mind trying to figure out what she could do to get out of the situation. But eventually, her eyes faced the dagger, taking it in her hand and stepping up to the first faerie.

“Not so fast.” Amarantha chuckled. Then the servant took off the hood of the faerie.

 _Marcellus_.

Auriella felt her entire world stop. She looked to Amarantha, who briefly locked eyes with her, her grin beaming with victory. _She knew_.

This wasn’t a trial meant just for Feyre, but a punishment meant for Auriella too.

She blinked her eyes several times, wanting this to be a dream. She pinched herself, wanting to wake up from this horrible nightmare, but this was real. Marcellus was about to be killed right in front of her eyes and she could do nothing about it.

Her friend who helped her forget, who comforted her through tough times, who tried everything to make sure that she survived, and a person she loved; was going to die by Feyre’s hand.

Auriella could hear him pleading with Feyre to not kill him. She could hear his voice break as Feyre lifted the dagger to execute the killing blow. He yelled at her, begging.

Auriella’s tears flowed down her face like a stream. She cried out, wanting to see Marcellus’s blue eyes once more before the light left him forever.

Then Feyre plunged the dagger through his heart.

Auriella screamed, but her mouth was quickly covered by the guard.

She saw how his body fell back onto the marble floor, his eyes lifeless and blood pooling around his chest. She saw him take his final breath before his soul left the mountain.

“Now the next. Oh, don’t look so miserable, Feyre. Aren’t you having fun?” Amarantha said. Auriella wanted to run to her, to choke her with the same whip that she used to punish her with. She wanted her death to be the most gruesome one she’d ever witness.

As Feyre grabbed the second dagger, the servant took off the hood of the next faerie.

 _Poppy_.

Auriella felt like she couldn’t breathe. This couldn’t be happening, not to the people who cared about her the most, who she loved being around and kept her content.

 _“You don’t have to lie, Auriella. This isn’t easy for any of us who are damned to be here for all eternity. I’ve learned to embrace the truth. I am going to die here. How? I’ll find out soon.”_ Poppy had said to her.

Auriella could see Poppy whispering something; a prayer.

She saw Feyre freeze in place, her face filled with regret and remorse for what she had done and what she was about to do. Feyre looked at Poppy as she recited her prayer, tears streaming down her face.

For a moment it was silent, Auriella heard the soft whisper of Poppy’s prayer and her heart broke at the nervousness that she heard in her friend’s voice, but she knew that she had accepted death, that she was going somewhere where pain didn’t exist.

Then Feyre gripped her shoulder and plunged the knife through her chest. Poppy’s life left her and her body slowly hit the ground.

Auriella’s screams were muffled in the guard’s hands, who kept it tight around her mouth. She could not bear the ache in her heart, she felt her spirit rip apart, something that she had never felt before. She struggled to get out of the guard’s grip, but he held her in place.

Soon, Feyre grabbed the third and final dagger. She stood in front of the last faerie, her face stricken with grief, and her hands stained with blood.

Then the servant revealed the third faerie. The High Lord of Spring.

Amarantha’s laugh echoed throughout the room, snapping her fingers, revealing the false Tamlin sitting next to her throne. Feyre’s face held pure disbelief.

Auriella couldn’t focus. Her mind was running circles, feeling as if she might faint at any moment if this did not stop. She wished she was the one there instead of Poppy and Marcellus, ready for the dagger to end her life. To her, it would be a mercy.

She wouldn’t have to suffer eternity with Amarantha. She wouldn’t have to be tortured to the point of death like Clare was. And she wouldn’t have to bear the burden of thinking about her two friends who forcibly gave their lives; her two friends that Amarantha put there because she knew how important they were to Auriella.

“ _You_ ,” Amarantha said to Feyre.

Auriella turned her attention back to the trial, seeing that Feyre had already plunged the knife into Tamlin’s heart, but he was still alive. There must have been some kind of trick that Feyre figured out.

“ _I’m going to kill you_.” The Deceiver said, using her power to knock Feyre onto the ground, crushing her bones. Her screams pierced through the room. Auriella struggled in her seat, frantically trying to get out of the guard’s grasp, but she couldn’t move.

She was _useless_.

Auriella heard Rhysand cry out to Feyre. She saw him take out the knife from Tamlin’s chest and go for Amarantha, but her power sent him flying back into the stone wall.

Amarantha used her power to break Feyre’s bones. The girl’s limbs were in unusual places and she could do nothing but let it happen, as Auriella could do nothing but watch as Feyre’s life was slowly leaving her.

Tamlin yelled out to Amarantha, pleading with her to stop, but the Lady Under the Mountain was feral. She wanted Feyre’s blood spilled onto the floor, she wanted to cause her pain for as long as she could, and she wanted to prove that humans were incapable of such affections for the Fae.

As the whole entire room was silent throughout the ordeal, one final word came out from Feyre’s mouth. A word that changed everything.

 _Love_.

Then Amarantha dealt the killing blow, snapping Feyre’s neck. A crack that echoed throughout the room.

Moments later, the masks of the High Lord’s came off, dropping to their feet. Then the whole room erupted into chaos.

The High Lord of Spring lunges at a frightened Amarantha, turning into a beast mid-air, and begins his vicious assault. He was too powerful for her to do anything to stop him. In mere seconds, she became the prey and he was the predator, ready to feast.

And soon, it was Amarantha’s blood that was spilled onto the ground. Tamlin had ripped out her neck and a sword was plunged into her head. Auriella took in the beauty of it. She didn’t know how there could be such a pleasant satisfaction in someone else’s death, but there was in hers and she enjoyed every moment of it.

The High Lord of Spring went over to Feyre’s crumpled body, holding her tightly.

The Faeries started rushing out of the throne room, seeing as Amarantha’s creatures were no longer around them like they had all disappeared into oblivion. Auriella just noticed that her guard’s hand was no longer covering her mouth.

As the throne room was in complete pandemonium, Auriella felt someone grab her hand. Ruth. Her face was tear-stricken, horrified at what she had witnessed.

“We have to get out of here, Daughter of Dawn. You must not see this any longer. Your fathers will follow us out soon.” Ruth says.

As she drags Auriella out of the stands, she turns back to see the friends she lost, letting their deaths be seared into her mind, not wanting to forget them. Then she looked up at Clare’s corpse that still hung from the wall, knowing it would be the last time she would see her.

Ruth and Auriella blended into the crowd that was struggling to get out from the mountain, pushing and shoving their way forward. The dark corridors slowly became bright, signaling that they were close to the exit. Auriella was frantic, not wanting to spend another moment in the wretched mountain.

And soon, the brightness blinded her. 

She smelled the scent of nature and looked up at the blue sky. She dropped to her knees, even when there were people running around her. She sobbed, feeling the grass beneath her, and knew that this wasn’t a dream.

She was finally free.


	12. Chapter 12

_A year and a half later…_

Auriella sat by the couch in front of her window, watching the sunrise from beyond the horizon.

She desperately wanted to feel a sense of warmth or comfort from it, waiting every morning for the feeling. But it would never come. She reminisces the times she watched the sunrises with her father, remembering the excitement coursing through her veins.

But after everything, she couldn’t feel anything. There was no excitement, no happiness. There wasn’t anything but nothing in her mind.

After Under the Mountain, Auriella believed her life would be normal again. She thought that once she stepped back into the Dawn Court, she could wash away everything that happened to her, forget what Amarantha did. And she tried.

Auriella spoke to her brother, Damian, about everything. She told him about what happened to her, about every ordeal she faced with Amarantha, and he listened. He stared at his sister with the utmost sympathy, not knowing how she survived all those years.

Auriella believed that if she told Damian everything, she would finally be able to move on. But that was far from what it did.

Instead, it brought her into depression.

She replayed every memory. The whippings, the torture, her cell, the humiliation, Clare, Marcellus, Poppy, and the unbearable pain she faced. Every memory that she told was like being Under the Mountain again, experiencing everything as if it were the first time.

And it would never stop.

Auriella would walk through the palace, jumping at every noise she heard. She would tremble at times, unable to control it. Her dreams would become nightmares. Amarantha’s voice would haunt her, torture her, and never fade. Auriella would awake from them, screaming, making her attendants come into her room to comfort her.

More than a year later, nothing had changed. Auriella was distant from her family, still not able to look at her fathers’ eyes. She was not able to sit at her piano for more than a minute, feeling unworthy enough to play such a beautiful instrument. She did not walk through the streets of her court, fearing that she would be judged by every eye that laid upon her.

Instead, she simply stayed in her room, alone.

Occasionally, she would let Lara and Valeria in, letting them keep her company while she withered away into nothing. She let the peacefulness of the moments overtake her, even though she was never at peace herself.

At times, her fathers’ would try to go into Auriella’s room to speak with her, but she would refuse to let them in. She panicked whenever she heard their voices. She would hide in her closet or her bathroom and let her attendants wave them away.

One day, her father, Thesan, barged into her room. Auriella quickly burst into tears, running into her closet and slamming the door closed while her father was calling her name. She pleaded with him to leave, but he would beg to see her. He would plead with tears, unable to bear his daughter ignoring him for so long.

As much as he tried, Zephyr had to pry Thesan from his daughter’s room. Auriella’s attendants were worried for her, seeing as she stayed in there for hours. She had her knees clutched to her chest, trembling in her own fear. She didn’t know how she would ever look into her father’s eyes again.

But as the months passed, Auriella finally gained the courage to try to mend herself, taking small steps. She let herself become reacquainted with her two attendants, keeping them close and telling them everything. She also met with Dawn Court representatives, allowing herself to become available and approachable.

Even though Auriella was able to speak with her twin brother, things were still off between them. She decided that she would spend an entire day with him, arranging a small picnic in their palace garden. She wanted to hear more about what he had done for the decades she had been gone. She wanted to get to know more about the man he had become.

Auriella wondered why it was easy to speak with him. She didn’t hold back from any of the questions he had asked. Sure, she hid a lot from him and shed tears from those untold memories, but some things needed to be buried in the back of her mind.

But as she spoke with her brother, Auriella couldn’t help but feel guilty. She had made an effort to mend the relationships with those around her except for her fathers. Word had made its way around the palace that they argued day and night because she refused to speak with them.

Auriella knew that she would have to face them soon. She didn’t want their relationship to crumble because of her. She wanted them to be happy. She wanted them to stop worrying about her and try to repair themselves into the family that they once were.

After a full year had passed, Auriella finally arranged to meet with both of her fathers’ in the palace gardens. She remembered the night so clearly. She had her back turned to the palace, looking up at the gleaming stars in the sky. The wind sent chills throughout her body and her tears slid down her cheek ever so slowly.

She could hear her fathers’ footsteps coming towards her, stopping feet away from her. She loved that they gave her room to breathe, to try and compose herself.

It took several minutes, but she spoke. “I want you to know that I love you both. That has never changed. I know that you both have suffered because of my refusal to meet with you. During my time with _her_ , I started to feel unworthy. I felt so weak and hopeless that I shut myself off and succumbed to her wishes. As she was beating me into oblivion-” She heard her father, Thesan, let out a sob. It took everything within her to keep from breaking down.

“I knew there was nothing I could do. She had humiliated me in many ways to the point where I did not feel like your daughter. I was supposed to be strong, fearless, and unbreakable like the both of you. But I was not. I decided to stop looking into your eyes because I believed you deserved so much better than me. I wish I could have said all of this earlier, but forgive me, for the remainder of my fear, is still very much inside of me. Even now.” She finished.

For a moment, there was silence. Then Auriella turned around, her heart beating so fast, she thought it would burst out of her chest. She slowly lifted her head, her gaze landing on Zephyr first.

Her father’s blue eyes gleamed with love and understanding, knowing how hard it must have been for his daughter to suffer alone. Auriella couldn’t keep back her tears. She loved him so much. Her thoughts always remained on him, remembering the first time he saw her Under the Mountain. She remembered the tears he shed for her, feeling as if he failed as a father to protect his little girl.

Auriella slowly moved her gaze from Zephyr to Thesan. His brown eyes were beautiful in the moonlight, even when they gleamed with tears. He stared at his daughter in awe, finally seeing her lovely eyes as if it was for the first time when he carried her in his arms.

The Daughter of Dawn went towards Thesan, pulling him into an embrace. She sobbed into his shoulder, apologizing again and again. Both of her fathers’ held her tightly, planting kisses on her head and reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. She let herself believe them, feeling as if they could erase every bad memory that haunted her.

Auriella knew that those horrific nightmares would never fade or would hurt any less. But at that moment, she _finally_ felt safeafter so many years. In her fathers’ arms, she felt like nothing bad had happened. She assumed it was because of what they all had gone through, but she didn’t have a care in the world for anything else, except for them.

The day after their rekindling, Auriella was informed of the unprecedented meeting with all of the High Lord’s and High Lady of the Night Court.

During the chaotic year, Auriella had learned of the separation of Tamlin and Feyre. She heard the rumors of what he had done to her. It was said that he kept her locked in his palace, refusing to let her leave his grounds. There was a point where it was said that Feyre was too unhealthy, her bones starting to peek out of her skin.

Auriella heard that Feyre had made a bargain with Rhysand during their time Under the Mountain. She had to stay with him for a week each month of her life. He even marked her arm with a beautiful black design, showing proof of the deal with the Night Court.

Months later, Feyre had returned to the Spring Court, only to bring it down. It was said that she sought revenge on Tamlin for selling out her family and his court to Hybern, a ruthless male who wanted his claim on Prythian, killing anyone in his path to do so.

And after all of that, it was revealed to Prythian that Feyre had become the (first ever) High Lady of the Night Court, standing alongside her mate, Rhysand.

Auriella couldn’t help but feel anything but happiness for him. She was glad that he could find some light in the darkness, even if it was from the person she least expected. He was a good male and she felt like she owed him in some way, knowing that he risked his life to take away her pain when she was being whipped repeatedly by Amarantha.

But then there was the matter of Feyre.

Auriella knew that the girl had no choice. It was either the lives of two Fae or entrap the rest of them for eternity with Amarantha. They lost in both situations.

But even though Feyre had saved the Fae and became one herself, revived from the power of all seven High Lords, Auriella couldn’t help but feel resentment towards her. It was a feeling that she did not want. Feyre did not have a choice. She would have died, along with the rest of the Fae.

Even as the months passed, Auriella tried to remind herself that. But each time she thought about Feyre, there were only terrible memories that appeared in her mind.

But now, it was time to face her, along with all the other High Lord’s.

The meeting was agreed to be held in the Dawn Court at the palace, which meant that everyone was on high alert. Not all the High Lord’s got along, but when it came to the safety of Prythian and the courts, everyone had to be on board.

Of course, it was a ludicrous idea, for every High Lord to be in the same room together, given their histories with one another. But Auriella knew that it was necessary, especially when it came to her home being threatened by a barbarian who showed no mercy to those who pleaded for it.

Auriella felt someone touch her shoulder, making her break away from her mind. Lara was there, smiling down at her. “Are you alright, Auri? I can see that something has you deep in thought.” She says.

The Daughter of Dawn shakes her head, not wanting to share details. “It was was nothing, Lara. Is everything ready?” She asks.

“We are ready! You are going to be absolutely stunning in this dress. I can’t wait for others to see it. You are heartbreakingly beautiful.” Valeria says from the other side of the room.

She stands next to a sparkling champagne dress, putting the finishing touches on the bottom of the long skirt. The neckline is V-shaped, plummeting down halfway to the stomach. There is transparent felt in the middle, letting it be a little revealing, but not too much.

“You both did not have to go to such lengths. This is a meeting, not a ball.” Auriella says, making her attendants laugh.

As she is changed in the dress by Valeria, Lara does everything to make Auriella as presentable as possible. Her hair is curled to perfection, the jumping waves moving back and forth. Her face is painted lightly, having more of a natural style. And once she looked at herself in the mirror, she felt like she was looking at someone else.

Under the Mountain had taken so much from her. It occupied her mind every day since she finally stepped outside from the rising rock.

Auriella noticed the change. Her attendants looked at her with sympathy, knowing that she still struggled with what happened.

Valeria takes her hands, “Healing won’t come easy, Ella. I don’t know what you suffered, but my mind was always focused on you and the safety of your fathers. I will every step of the way and so will Lara. You can trust with anything. We will always be here.” She says.

Auriella wipes the tears from Valeria’s eyes, “I know. But I promise, I will do everything to keep moving forward,” she takes Lara’s hand, “and I know I can count on both of you to help me through it all. You two have become sisters to me. I am grateful.” She says.

A knock at the door interrupts their heartfelt moment, but when Lara opens it, Damian is on the other side, looking as dashing as ever.

He greets the attendants and goes over to his sister, “Our fathers are wondering where you are. They want to see you and keep you in their sights before the other High Lord’s arrive.” Damian tells her.

Auriella chuckles, “Our fathers worry too much, but I understand why. So, let’s get going, shall we? I don’t want them lecturing me on being more responsible.” She tells him.

Once the twins arrive at the throne room, their fathers are already there, along with Kallias and Helion. The High Lords of Winter and Day.

As the attention goes to the twins, Thesan stands to greet his children. They both sit by his side as the Daughter and Son of the Dawn Court.

Auriella looked to Kallias first, nodding her head once in greeting. He does the same, his crystal blue eyes holding nothing but sympathy towards her. Looking at him from up close, Auriella felt chills go down her spine, feeling as if he were winter himself. She looked over to his companion. She was beautiful; an equal to his ice.

Then Auriella looked at Helion, who held his hand out to her. She accepted it, letting him bestow a kiss to the top of her hand. His amber eyes bore into her like they could see her darkest secrets. She kept her eyes on his, nodding once again in greeting. He gave her a sincere smile and slowly took his hand away.

Thesan looked over to his daughter, “Are you sure you want to be here? It could get messy at any moment and I don’t want you to get hurt. They could also mention things that happened in...” He trails off. She knew what he meant.

Auriella grabs his hand, “We’re in this together, Pa. The life of Prythian doesn’t just affect the High Lords. It affects all of us. I am willing to do anything for my court to survive,” she looks at the two other High Lords, “standing along with the others.” She says.

As they are waiting, Auriella looks around the room, trying to spot Zephyr. She hears a small cough behind her and she turns in her seat, seeing her father in his golden armor. He looks at her, giving her a small smile. She gives him one back, wishing that he was sitting beside them, but she knew why he couldn’t.

She wished that her fathers’ did not have to hide their relationship. Inside the palace, they delighted in each other and their children didn’t mind. But outside, they were strictly High Lord and Captain. They were a powerful team, destroying anyone who threatened their court or their family.

Some people would not agree with their relationship or would use it against them, which is why they had to hide it. And with the war against Hybern, it was too dangerous for that kind of information to make its way into the light.

As Auriella was in her own thoughts, something automatically snapped her out. She looked toward the tall oak doors, knowing that something made of Night was on the other side. She felt a strong sense of longing that she never felt before. Her chest tightened like something was _connecting_ , something that she could not piece together.

One of the servants cleared their throat, making their way to the doors, holding onto the handle, “The High Lord and High Lady of the Night Court,” he said, before opening it.

Auriella remembered Ruth speaking of the _mating bond_. When they were both in the servants’ hall, doing their daily chores, Ruth had spoken about her mate, Arthur. Ruth had said that when she first laid eyes on him, he intrigued her. He was like a magnet that she had connected with. Unbeknownst to Ruth at the time, Arthur was her mate.

Ruth had said that she didn’t know what to do, that it was a surprise when he had told her. But she knew that she loved him as he did her. And when she accepted the mating bond, she knew that it had snapped into place.

But as Auriella asked questions about it, she remembered Ruth telling her one specific fact about it: the mating bond could be felt by either person. It could snap at any point when they meet each other, like a puzzle that has waited for its last piece. And for Auriella, that is exactly what she felt.

The _Daughter of Dawn_ and the _Spymaster of the Night Court_ locked eyes… and the mating bond snapped into place.


	13. Chapter 13

The stories of the Spymaster of the Night Court spread around Prythian like wildfire.

He was a man who sought information while in the shadows. He hid in the night, stalking his targets, either to end their lives or simply spy on them.

It was said that he was vicious and brutal, slicing up his enemies until he was sure they would not take another breath. He showed up when they least expected it. His knives were his friends, their sharp blades working for a quick kill. Then he would vanish in the blink of an eye.

People said that he showed no emotion, that his eyes were blank as paper.

But Auriella knew that it was a lie.

She stared into those hazel eyes, seeing the shock instilled in them. She felt like she couldn’t breathe, feeling as if his gaze was too much to bear, but she did not want to look away. She wanted it to be a dream, not believing that the beautiful Illyrian male in her sights could possibly be her mate.

And as much as she denied it, her mind only reassured her that it was _him_.

Azriel was the first to look away, his companions moving to take their seats. Auriella tried to look away, but her eyes followed him as he walked to his seat.

She took in his black armored attire, admiring the gleaming blue gems that shined in the sunlight. His wings were magnificent. They were tucked in behind his back, away from knocking over anything. He, along with his long-haired friend, Cassian, sat near their High Lord and High Lady, taking in their surroundings.

Auriella’s attention was taken away by her father grabbing her hand. She looked over to him, seeing the nervousness that had taken over his face. She squeezed it, reassuring him that she was with him, even though it was hard to be in the same room with Feyre.

As the High Lords and High Lady greeted each other, Auriella felt his gaze on her again. She didn’t look up at him, feeling as if she could combust if their eyes met once more.

Instead, she looked down at her lap. She let herself memorize his dark skin, how the sweat stuck to his brow, and how his fists were clenched at his sides. He was indeed a beautiful male. She couldn’t help thinking about _other_ thoughts. She stopped before she could get ahead of herself.

Auriella turned to her father, Thesan, she whispered, “May I speak with Pa for a moment?” She asked. Thesan looked at his daughter, thinking about her request, before nodding. Auriella smiled at him, shakily standing up from her seat and turning to walk to her father.

She could feel _his_ eyes on her. It sent chills all over her body.

Zephyr narrowed his eyes, “What’s wrong, diamond? Do you need to be excused?” He whispers to her, but Auriella shakes her head.

“It has been a while since I’ve been in such a setting. I just wanted to speak with you for a few minutes to try and get comfortable.” She says to him, which wasn’t a lie. It was tough to be in a room filled with people that were with her in Under the Mountain. She felt like she could suffocate if she stared at them too long.

Even though her father, Zephyr, was also there, she felt somewhat calmer, remembering the words he had said to her while they were both held captive.

Zephyr smiled down at his daughter, “You are distracting me from my post, little diamond. But, for you, I’d do anything.” He whispers to her.

Auriella raises her brow, “Will you take me to the flower field just like you did when I was little? I promise I won’t try to pluck one of your feathers again.” She says.

Her father tries to hold his laughter, “I will speak with your father and brother to see if they would like to join us. If not, it will only be you and me. I have missed doing those things with you.” He whispers.

“I have too. Hopefully, we can make up for the lost time.” She tells him.

After Auriella briefly spoke to her father, she went back into her seat. She looked at Damian, quietly asking him about what she missed. Her brother shrugged, not caring about what everyone was talking about. She rolled her eyes before focusing her attention back on the conversation.

“Does Tamlin know what she is?” Helion asks Rhysand.

Auriella immediately knew they were speaking about Feyre, given her dangerous gaze towards the High Lord of Day.

“If you mean beautiful and clever, then yes - I think he does,” Rhysand says.

He wasn’t wrong. Feyre was extremely beautiful. Her dress was made out of night and stars, shining in the light like she was a part of the constellations. Her golden-brown waves cascaded down her shoulders; a queen in appearance, especially with her crown.

“Does he know she is your mate - and High Lady?” Helion asks.

“ _High Lady?_ ” Kallias’s wife, Viviane, says. Immediately, lowering her voice by the shush of Rhysand’s third commander, Morrigan, Auriella believed.

She could see the tension start to rise once more as Helion and her father stared at Feyre, taking the reality of what she was. A position that hadn’t existed until her.

“If he arrives, I suppose we’ll find out,” Rhysand says, his voice smooth as a breeze.

Helion laughed, the sound holding nothing but darkness. “I always liked you, Rhysand.” He said. Auriella didn’t know if he was serious or not. She supposed he wasn’t, given that the High Lords did not get along.

As the conversation turned towards Feyre’s sister, Nesta, Auriella found it intriguing that she, along with her other sister, Elain, was made Fae by being thrown into the Cauldron by Hybern. And it was shocking to learn that Tamlin, along with the priestess, Ianthe, were the ones to sell the sisters out to him.

Feyre was blessed by the spirits to not marry that man.

As time wandered by, it would be an hour before another High Lord arrived.

The High Lord of Summer, Tarquin, gracefully strode into the room, with two of his guards following behind him. His expression was nothing but serious as he sat in his seat. He greeted everyone in the room with a calm voice, but when he got to Rhysand and Feyre, he only gave them a small nod, not saying a word.

When his eyes landed on Auriella, he smiled at her. “Daughter of Dawn,” he says, announcing her name, “how nice it is to finally meet you.”

Auriella nods with a greeting, “I can say the same, Tarquin.” She says, actually meaning her words. She had only seen the High Lord in Under the Mountain, glancing at him from time to time, nodding at him when their eyes met whenever Amarantha wasn’t punishing her.

Suddenly, she felt a small flicker of surprise brush her mind. She jolted a bit, knowing the feeling was not hers. She stole a glance at her newfound mate, seeing that his attention was on Tarquin, his face holding a scowl.

Helion stared at the High Lord of Night, “Heard about the blood rubies.” He smirked at him, “ _That_ is a story I want you to tell.” He said.

Auriella looked to her twin, who was now curious about what was being said. Thesan scoffed at his son but didn’t reprimand him for it.

“All in good time,” Rhysand said. Damian rolled his eyes, slouching back into his chair. Auriella pursed her lips, trying to stifle a laugh.

Soon, the High Lord of Autumn, Beron, arrived. The man held nothing but elegance as he, his wife, and his three sons strode into the room, their expressions hard to read. The High Lord nodded in greeting, looking as if he could care less about what anyone had to say.

His sons seemed to despise everyone in the room. They sneered at the High Lords and their companions. Auriella and Damian even earned one. She wished she could claw them in the face. She could see her father, Zephyr, step closer to them, his wings, along with the other Peregryns, ready to pounce on the disgraceful bunch.

But one word from the eldest son, Eris, was enough to stop the brothers from tempting them any longer.

Auriella heard her father take a deep breath. He leaned towards her, “If it starts to get anymore riled in here, I want you and Damian to leave. I will not change my mind on this.” Thesan said to her before turning his attention back onto his guests.

Again, another wave of emotions brushed her mind, overwhelming her. It was filled with nothing but violence, failure, and guilt - feelings that were left unresolved and stored away. Auriella looked to see Azriel still like a statue in his seat, looking at the blank wall in front of him.

Auriella took a deep breath, not thinking about what she did next. She sent her own feeling down this unfamiliar bond; a feeling of comfort and understanding. She turned away from him before their eyes locked once more.

Thesan cleared his throat, earning everyone’s attention. “Rhysand, you have called this meeting. Pushed us to gather sooner than we intended. Now would be a good time to explain what is so urgent.” He says.

The High Lord of Night nodded, “Surely the invading armies landing on our shores explain enough.”

“So you have called us to do what, exactly?” Helion asked, leaning forward. “Raise a unified army?”

“Among other things,” Rhysand says, “We-”

Auriella did not understand how a _coward_ could walk with his head high, smiles wide, and act like he had done nothing wrong to anger those around him. She didn’t know how Rhysand was able to keep his calm when he knew everything that was done to his mate by him. She didn’t know how Feyre didn’t leap out of her seat and attack him for doing what he did.

The High Lord of Spring, Tamlin, winnowed into the room like he was expected to be there, his grin wide as he took in all the surprised faces.

Auriella could feel the small breeze of an invisible barrier coming around her, produced by her father. She looked at her brother, who stared at her with warning. She gave him a single nod, knowing that things had escalated. Her father, Zephyr, stood closer now, his hand on his sword, ready to protect his family.

Tamlin was staring at no one but Feyre, who held his gaze. Auriella could see her lightly trembling, not knowing if it was because of the fear and rage she had for him.

Thesan stood from his seat, “We were not expecting you, Tamlin.” He gestured a hand to the Dawn attendants nearby, “Fetch the High Lord a chair.”

Even as he sat down, the High Lord of Spring did not tear away his gaze from Feyre. Revenge was clearly written on his face. Auriella knew he wanted to destroy her, to take away everything she held dear; doing the same thing that was done to him.

“It would seem congratulations are in order,” Tamlin said to Feyre. He meant none of the words, spoken with no emotion at all.

It was clear that Tamlin was fueled with anger and jealously. With every word he spoke during the meeting, it was directed at either Rhysand or Feyre. It was like watching an adolescent argue over something that he was displeased with. He was a child in the body of a male.

Again, Tamlin spoke uncensored, “When you fuck her, have you ever noticed that little noise she makes right before she climaxes?” He asked Rhysand.

Auriella rolled her eyes, disgusted with his vile words. He was no better than the low-life males in the taverns, drinking themselves to their limit, and looking for ways to shame the women who refuse to sleep with them.

Suddenly, a deep male voice spoke, “Be careful how you speak about my High Lady.” Azriel says. Auriella felt chills creep down her spine, hearing how low and deadly his warning to Tamlin was. It was enough for tension to rise higher than it already was.

The conversation had shifted to Under the Mountain, making Auriella shift in her seat. Thesan placed his hand over his daughter’s, trying to make her more comfortable but it wasn’t working. She slowly removed her hand from the armrest, placing them in her lap instead. She knew her father was hurt by the motion, but he didn’t show it.

“I believe you,” Feyre says to her mate, knowing about what Amarantha made him endure while he was captive.

Beron scoffed, “Says the woman who gave an innocent girl’s name in her stead - for Amarantha to butcher as well.” He says.

At that, Auriella gave her full attention. She thought of Clare and how her body was broken apart and battered beyond the point of repair. It couldn’t be her that Beron was referring to, knowing that Amarantha killed plenty of human girls for her own enjoyment.

The High Lords continued speaking about the war, looking at the plans that Tamlin laid out for them, supposedly from Hybern. Auriella, along with everyone else, looked at the plans with suspicion, not knowing if they were real or not. For all they knew, Tamlin was trying to mislead them.

Once more, the High Lord of Spring diverted the conversation to Feyre, wanting her to know how he feels and how her betrayal had affected him. Auriella could see that the High Lady could give less of a shit.

“What do you want? An apology? For me to crawl back into your bed and play nice, little wife?” Feyre hissed at him.

“Why should I want spoiled goods returned to me?” Tamlin asked.

Silence overtook the room before he spoke again. “The moment you let him fuck you like an-”

The Daughter of Dawn stood up from her seat at the exact same moment Rhysand used his powers to take away Tamlin’s voice. She spoke nonetheless, “I suggest, Tamlin, that you keep your jealousy in check. This meeting was not called so you can let out your anger towards Rhysand or Feyre, and frankly, no one cares about it. We were called here to learn how we can win against Hybern. Reveal your dramatics at your own time, away from _my_ court, but right now we focus on what really matters: the _fate_ of Prythian.”

Beron scoffs, “How odd, you let your daughter speak without permission, Thesan? It seems out of place to me.” He says.

Auriella turns to him, “And it seems out of place to me that your pack of wild dogs listen to their eldest brother instead of their poor excuse of a father. It's absolutely laughable.” She says, sitting back down.

One of the sons sneer at Auriella, she chuckles, “Exactly my point,” she says to him, “It seems like they still need some training. Would you like to learn how to play fetch?”

Beron slams his hand on the armrest, “Enough! How dare you disrespect my sons?” he looks to her father, “Thesan, will you do nothing about this?”

Thesan shrugs, “I am unaware of what you speak of, Beron. But please, as _my_ daughter has said, let’s get back to what really matters. Rhysand, you may continue to what you were saying.” He says.

As the conversation starts again, Auriella looks up to see Feyre staring at her. It was the first time they ever locked eyes. The High Lady nodded once, approving what Auriella had said. The Daughter of Dawn returned the gesture and turned away, remembering the memory of Poppy and Marcellus when she looked at her.

Oh, how she missed her friends. She wished those invisible wounds to heal quickly. She wanted to close those memories and bury them deep inside of her mind. They were gone and she could do nothing to bring them back. She was _worthless_ back then, but now she had to be strong.

Auriella shakes herself out of her thoughts.

“Good to know that after five hundred years, you still dress like a slut.” Eris says, then the Spymaster of Night glides across the room, his scarred hands choking the life out of the Autumn heir.

Auriella could see the sheer force that the male held. If he was instructed to kill Eris by the direction of his High Lord or Lady, he would do it without hesitation. It seemed like they all had a past with him and if there was an opportunity to eliminate him, there would be no questions asked by any of them.

Rhysand commanded Azriel twice to let go of Eris, but he wouldn’t listen. Auriella actually believed that a war between Night and Autumn would start in the room. But if it wasn’t for Feyre, there sure would have been.

The High Lady of Night led him back to their seats, letting him sit right next to her. Auriella watched how Azriel slowly clenched and unclenched his fists like he wanted to reach for Eris’s neck again and not stop until he was dead in his hands.

 _It would have been entertaining to watch_ , Auriella thought.

A deep chuckle made its way into her mind, making her jolt in her seat. She felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment; _he_ heard her.

The High Lords continue speaking about the matters of the war, sometimes diverting themselves from the topic, but tying in their experiences with how they can defeat Hybern or what resources they could offer.

Beron was not having any of it. He was refusing to agree to send his forces to protect the human lands, at the request of Feyre.

“You’re a coward,” Feyre breathed, making the room grow tense once more.

Beron scoffed, “The same could be claimed of you.” He says.

Feyre stared at him, “I don’t need to explain myself to you.”

“No, but perhaps to that girl’s family - but they’re dead, too, aren’t they? Butchered and burned to death in their own beds. Funny, that you should now seek to defend humans when you were all too happy to offer them up to save yourself.” Beron revealed.

_Family... dead._

_Home… fire._

_They… took… me._

Auriella felt like she couldn’t breathe. She stared at Beron, not believing what he was saying. But when she turned her gaze to the High Lady, she did not deny the accusation.

She couldn’t help but ask, “Wait, you’re the reason why Clare was Under the Mountain?” Feyre immediately looked at her but didn’t say anything. She didn’t need to. _Yes_.

Auriella felt the emotions flooding back to her, everything that was done, everything she said, every weak breath she took, it was overwhelming. She stood up from her seat, “If you may excuse me,” she said, walking fast out of the room, feeling the eyes of everyone on her.

And as she walked out of the room, she felt the feeling of worry and comfort brush her mind.


	14. Chapter 14

_AZRIEL_

The Shadowsinger wasn’t used to surprises. In fact, he hated them.

For the eleven years, he lived in a home of nightmares, being a bastard-born child came with its consequences. His half brothers would do all kinds of things to him. They would taunt him, beat him, and remind him every day that he was nothing to them.

There were still scars on his body from his young years, his most noticeable were his hands, which were burned from his brothers because of their antics and curiosity. Azriel had no choice in the matter, being forced to do whatever they wanted with him. He remembered begging them to stop, telling them that it might not go well.

And he was right.

Azriel remembered screaming, fanning his hands up and down to put out the flames, but nothing worked until the guards came and did it themselves, but it was too late. The damage had already been done.

The aftermath of what his hands had become had shocked him; _surprised_ him. In his dark room, filled with nothing but silence, he cried. He tried to feel the stone beneath him, but his hands were temporarily numb from the ordeal. It was a feeling he never wanted to experience again.

Even though he didn’t like surprises, his life never stopped giving him any. Being allowed in Rhysand’s Court, falling in love with his friend, finding out the unexpected; they were all things that took him by surprise.

But locking eyes with his _mate_ , was the biggest one of all.

Before those doors opened, Azriel could feel his heart rate rising. He could feel some part of his mind trying to connect together like a current. He was confused at first. He wondered if his brothers’ felt the same thing but Rhysand and Cassian looked fine, silently waiting to be let into Thesan’s throne room, along with the rest of them.

Azriel thought that he should ignore the feeling, but it tugged tighter. He pleaded for it to stop, not wanting to distract him from what was important.

But once those doors opened, everything went away.

The Daughter of Dawn’s green eyes beheld his, shining like the jewels on her champagne dress. Azriel felt like the sun could never compare to such beauty. She was the only one there; the only thing that mattered. At that moment, _she_ was his priority above all else.

Eventually, he snapped out of the trance, recollecting himself before he sat in the chair. He could feel her eyes follow him there; a heat that seared his skin in a different way, a sensation that he could not explain. It felt like all of his secrets were laid upon the table, available for her to view, and he dreaded it.

But soon, her eyes were off of him and all he could do was hide behind his own face, not wanting to reveal to anyone what had happened. No, he would keep it to himself for now.

As the meeting went along, he stole brief glances at her, looking at how attentive she was and how involved. She wasn’t at the meeting for mere decoration. No, she was a part of it. She cared about what happened to her court and her family.

Her words to Tamlin and Beron only solidified that.

When she spoke out to the High Lords, Azriel knew that it wasn’t Auriella speaking, but it was the Daughter of Dawn. Two different people in the same body and yet, without knowing anything about her, he knew the difference. He was quite proud.

But even if his mate showed strength, it didn’t mean she had any in her. When he would steal glances, he could see her deep in thought, her expressions changing time after time whenever certain topics were brought up, especially about Under the Mountain.

Azriel would see her guard go up, snapping to attention, and preparing to hear others' thoughts and experiences. He _needed_ to know why.

The Spymaster, along with Cassian, sat on the rooftop of some tavern, drinking their ale and savoring the night view of the Dawn Court. It was beautiful. Yellow light posts illuminated the brick pathways as if the sun was still shining in the darkness. People lingered out in the streets, laughing and talking, or going into the tavern to drink away their worries.

Azriel took another swig of his sixth bottle of ale, and yet, the moment he met her still replayed in his mind, trapping him in an endless loop that he wanted to get out from.

Cassian seemed to have noticed his despair, “Are you alright? You are already on your sixth bottle while I’m here on my fourth. If you would give me a minute, I can catch up.” He says.

Azriel shook his head, “It’s nothing. I can’t believe we all didn’t kill each other in that room. I was expecting war to start at any moment.” He tells him.

Cassian scoffs, “Says the one who almost choked Eris to death. You were going to get us into a war with Autumn. If Feyre hadn’t stopped you, we’d already been preparing our troops back in the Night Court.” He says, finishing his fourth bottle and starting his fifth.

_It would have been entertaining to watch._

Yes, it would have. Azriel wanted everyone to watch. He wanted them to see the eyes pop out of Eris’s sockets. He wanted them to know what would happen when anyone tried to talk foully about his family, especially Morrigan. He would defend her, to the end of time, he would defend her honor and protect her, not caring if she knew about his feelings.

Morrigan would never be his and he had accepted that. But that didn’t mean he would ever abandon her, especially when her wicked family were still treating her as if she didn’t mean anything; as if she hadn’t accomplished more than them.

Azriel felt a hand slap the back of his head. He cleared his throat, looking over to Cassian, who was leaning back on a metal post, “Thinking about nothing, huh? You looked like one of those terrifying statues that are at the Court of Nightmares. I mean, you look like them either way.” He says.

Azriel gave him a stern look, making his brother chuckle. “One day, brother, you will put yourself into a situation that not even your wits will get you out from. I only hope I’ll be there to see the day when your girl tells you off.” He says.

Cassian rolls his eyes, “Ah, but no one can resist my charm. All I need to do is work the “Cassian touch” and everything will be as if nothing happened.” He says.

The Spymaster shook his head, staring at his bottle of ale.

After a few moments of hesitation, he spoke, “What do you know about the Daughter of Dawn?” He asked his brother.

Cassian shrugged, “Rhysand told me a few things about her. Auriella was with him Under the Mountain. She was one of Amarantha’s…” he trails off, “ _main_ prisoners. He told me that she tortured her in front of everyone, using a whip on her back until she bled. It was brutal.” He says.

Azriel could feel the bottle cracking in his hand.

“Also, from what I could see, it seems that she knew Clare, which causes problems.” Cassian states, “She might have a developing hatred towards Feyre.”

When Beron had revealed the truth about what happened to the human girl, he could see the realization take over his mate’s face, piecing everything together. His heart tightened when she spoke, hearing the fragility of a wound that never closed.

_Wait, you're the reason why Clare was Under the Mountain?_

His High Lady didn’t say a word. She didn’t have to. The answer was plainly on her face for everyone in the room to read.

Azriel shook his head, "She won't do anything to harm Feyre. Thesan wouldn't let his daughter cause problems for their court." He says. 

Cassian shrugs again, "I don't know, brother. Anger and grief mixed together make Illyrans like us do stupid things we may or may not regret. The Daughter of Dawn is intelligent, from what I heard, which makes me believe that she wouldn't try anything, but I can't say I know for sure." He says.

Anger and grief. Another thing Azriel despised.

Cassian was right, nothing good could come from it. He had felt those emotions numerous amount of times; let them take hold of his mind and control his way of thinking. It felt like a fish was caught on a hook, trying to worm his way out, but to no avail. 

"Why do ask about her anyway? Does Rhysand need more information on her?" Cassian asks.

Azriel only nodded. No, it was himself who needed information. Any little detail that he knew about the Daughter of Dawn was important to him. 

He remembered when Auriella excused herself from the room. Azriel stared after her, seeing how she tried to hold her composure, but tears were already streaming down her face. His heart was yearning for her to come back, to not let her out of his sight, but he ignored the feeling. Instead, he sent his own worried emotions down the bond.

Azriel looked over to the golden palace of Dawn, where she lived. He wondered what she was doing. Was she crying? Was she with her fathers? Was she thinking about him as he was thinking about her? He wouldn’t dare ask her.

As he came out of his thoughts, he could hear Cassian’s awful singing echoing through the streets. He looked over to his brother, “You sound like a broken dog,” Azriel huffed.

Cassian laughed, drinking his ninth bottle of ale, “Well, brother, you didn’t seem like speaking so I had to resort to measures that weren’t so pleasant. Don’t blame me. Blame the ale.” He says, continuing his broken singing, earning a lot of attention from Dawn Court residents.

Azriel scoffed, going back into his thoughts, his mind thinking about the shining green eyes, instead of those familiar brown ones.


	15. Chapter 15

Auriella laid in her bed, staring at her exquisite ceiling.

After she had left the throne room, she immediately ran to her chamber, slamming her door shut, and fell onto the floor, silently crying in her hands.

It came as a shock to her. Feyre, Prythian’s savior, was responsible for the death of Clare; responsible for the death of three people Auriella cared for the most. She felt her resentment rise higher.

 _Pathetic_ , Auriella thought. She didn’t want to hate someone who didn’t deserve it. Feyre must have had a good reason for doing what she did. She wanted to stay alive, to survive Amarantha’s wrath. But that didn’t change Auriella’s emotions.

She shifted in her bed, parting away from the resentful thoughts. Instead, her mind focused on those hazel eyes, remembering every unfamiliar feeling that was sent down the newfound bond they shared. Auriella couldn’t believe it; couldn’t grasp how, in the midst of the chaos, she had found her mate.

And somehow, it was the Spymaster of the Night Court.

Through her tears, she laughed. The thought was ridiculous. How could the spirits be so cruel to plant yet another weight on her shoulders? Wasn’t she already dealing with enough?

Not that she didn’t want to get to know Azriel, but she didn’t know how it could be possible. She was of the Dawn and he was of Night. They were both complete opposites and living in different parts of Prythian, serving their High Lords that do not get along. It was pointless.

Even with the impossibilities, Auriella felt her heart swell, knowing that she had been paired with someone. She had always expected to find love in the streets of the Dawn Court, scouting out men with her attendants and play matchmaker.

But after Under the Mountain, she could have cared less about love. She repulsed at the idea of it. During that dreadful year, there were only painful memories, horrific nightmares, and hopelessness that lived in her mind. Love had died with Marcellus, Poppy, and Clare.

And now that she knew who her mate was, Auriella couldn’t bring herself to think further about Azriel. From the stories and rumors she had heard, the Spymaster was loyal to his court. She believed he wouldn’t risk himself for someone who belonged to another court, who, in his mind, could be a potential enemy.

The Daughter of Dawn rises from her bed, walking out her balcony doors, and staring out to her dimly lit court, admiring it.

Auriella couldn’t feel _his_ presence in the palace, but her heart skipped at the thought of being under the same roof with him. She was two levels up from the guest rooms where the High Lords, and their companions, were staying. Her level was heavily guarded, keeping everyone in their places.

But she knew Azriel was out there, keeping himself close to his High Lord. He was distant, but not far. If anything, he could have been perched on top of a rooftop and watching the palace from afar.

Auriella groaned, wanting to stop thinking about him. But a part of herself could not help but wonder if his thoughts were filled with her as much as hers were with him.

***

As the sun rose, Auriella was up before her attendants came in. They walked as she was changing into her casual clothing, ready to go down to the training area.

She looked at them, “I am going spar today. Whatever battle is coming our way, I want to prepare for it. I don’t care if my fathers approve or not. Hybern cannot have the upper hand.” Auriella says.

Valeria nods, “Of course, Ella. Do you require assistance?” She asks.

Auriella shakes her head, “Not right now. But when I get back, can there be a hot bath waiting for me?” She asks. Her attendants nod.

When Auriella makes her way to the training room, she could hear low voices echoing down the hall. She ignores them, wanting to get to her destination without anyone stopping her. She had too much on her mind that she wanted to blow off.

Once she arrives there without interruptions, she can see that Damian has moved things around or added new weapons to the racks.

Auriella scanned each one, seeing how her brother has grown and trained himself to be a warrior. He _was_ the Son of Dawn. His responsibilities were different than his sister’s. He had to protect his court, help lead troops with his father, and maintain order. He pushed himself to the limit, making sure he was better than the day before.

Auriella was proud of Damian, seeing how far he had come. When she arrived back from Under the Mountain, her brother was the first to burst out from the doors and embrace her, lifting her from the floor and crying into her shoulder. Her body was in agonizing pain but, in the moment, she didn’t care. She could only smell the sea and lilac scent of her brother, letting herself remember what she had forgotten.

She wouldn’t know what to do without him.

The Daughter of Dawn picked up her sword, _Soulender_. She couldn’t remember the last time she had wielded it, but the grip of it became familiar to her hand. She carefully swung it around, letting herself become used to it again. The blade could cut through almost anything; the weight of it perfect for her slim figure.

The sword had a unique style to it, designed by her father, Zephyr. The steel blade was sharp enough to cut at the slightest touch. It’s hilt contained amethyst gems, added for decoration, but ignoring the grip of the blade. The weapon was made for pure destruction.

It was a refreshing moment for her, knowing that not everything she had once learned was gone. Tears made their way to her eyes, but she blinked them away.

Auriella made her way to the middle of the room, preparing herself. She cleared her mind, temporarily ripping herself away from everything that distracted her. She imagined herself in the middle of the incoming war, picturing the enemies that were coming for her.

The Daughter of Dawn unleashed _Soulender_ , remembering her past training. She let Zephyr’s voice guide her, using every part of her body to bring down her enemies. Sweat quickly made its way down her forehead and she could not stop.

Suddenly, Auriella was not on the battlefield anymore. Instead, she was Under the Mountain, in the middle of Amarantha’s throne room.

She fought every guard that kept her in there, ending their lives with a swift cut of her blade. They would not overpower her. She was _free_.

The rage and anger that she had felt had taken over her mind, taken control of the blade, unlike anything that she had ever experienced. She was determined to end the chaos that Amarantha had made. She wouldn’t let anyone else die by her hand.

Auriella’s blood-soaked hands were trembling, her body overflowed with adrenaline. The room was filled with the creatures’ bodies, but one was kneeling in the middle. The Deceiver herself.

The Daughter of Dawn decapitated her without a second thought.

_Clap._

_Clap._

_Clap._

Auriella reacted, snapping out of the trance. She pointed her sword at the direction of the sound, seething with anger.

Damian stood at the edge of the mat, his arms crossed against his chest, his face filled with sympathy and regret. “After so many years, I didn’t think you remembered anything. But somehow, sister, you keep proving me wrong.” He says.

Auriella dropped her sword to her side, wiping the sweat off her brow. “It would be hard to forget. Father trained us for years. But you are far more experienced than I am, brother. I hope in my…” she trails off, “absence, you were able to learn more than what was taught to us.”

Her brother nods, going over to the rack to pick up his sword, _Wrathbringer_. His sword was crafted by Zephyr, made to bring death upon any enemy in its path. The steel blade was long, containing small creases to add design. Its hilt was perfect for Damian’s hands, letting him handle the sword with no issue.

“I did not let anyone touch _Soulender_ , not even myself. I wanted it in the same place when you got home.” Damian says, examining his sword, before putting it back.

Auriella shakes her head, “I wouldn’t have minded it.” She says to him.

He turns to her, “This war that’s coming… I want you to be prepared for it. As the Children of Dawn, we are to protect our court.” he says, “I don’t want you to fight, but I know that at some point you might have to. I saw the way you displayed yourself, how you used your anger to fuel you. Use it.”

Damian takes _Soulender_ from her hand, “You aren’t ready to wield her just yet. With you, we have to go back a few steps and get you where you need to be. I’ll train you, Ella. Even in the short time we have, I’ll help you.” He tells her.

There he was. The Son of Dawn, ready to assist those who needed it. Auriella could only nod, agreeing with her brother. If he said that she wasn’t ready, then she wasn’t.

“When did you become so wise, brother?” Auriella asked him.

Damian scoffed, “Being without your family for so many years can change you. I had to grow up, become a leader, make sure to keep an eye on Atreus and train my ass off to not let myself go deep into a void I couldn’t come out from. It was hard, Ella, to be without you and our fathers. There wasn’t a moment when I wasn’t thinking about you three.” He admits.

Auriella takes a deep breath, “I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve to be alone. When I was _there_ , I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I missed you so much. I wished that I could have fought to come home with our fathers, but I had no chance against her.” She tells him.

“Ella, we both survived dark times, you more than me. I had read through all the plans with Atreus, trying to figure out how we could get you all out of there, but there was no use. Amarantha made sure to build that place like a fortress. There was one way in and one way out. If anyone was to try and make their way through there, they would die instantly.” He told her.

She held a hand up to him, “We need to leave that in the past, Damian. There is no way I could blame you for anything that happened. The important thing is that we survived. I know that I am not the same person I was before I was taken, but I’m still healing.” She says.

He nods, “I just want you to know that I tried. I would be able to contain the guilt if I didn’t.” He tells her.

Auriella pulls him into an embrace, “I’m glad you did.” She tells him.

Once they pull away from each other, Damian smiles at his sister, “Even though you tired yourself out, are you up for a lesson? Or are you not up for it?” He asked.

Before Auriella could answer, the ground shook beneath her. It was a rumble she had never felt like a powerful storm had made its way into her court and had every intention of destroying it.

And when the wall had exploded, Damian quickly shielded her, taking any kind of impact from the debris that landed. Immediately, guards flooded to the room, swords out, ready to protect the Children of Dawn.

When the twins stood from the ground, Auriella could hear the cries of her people throughout her court. Screams came from every direction. They stepped through the opening, walking out of the palace onto the grassland, her guards following their every step.

“What happened?” Auriella breathed.

Deep down, she knew what was happening, but she couldn't believe it. It was all too fast.

Damian's face had become pale, “It seems that Hybern has brought down the wall. Which means,” he looks to his sister, “the war has begun.” 


	16. Chapter 16

The twins immediately rushed to the throne room.

Auriella begged for her fathers to be okay. She felt her heartbeat out of her chest as she ran up the flights of stairs, her brother keeping pace behind her.

Once they arrived, the doors were off their hinges, debris clouding the hallway. Her fathers were in the room, their faces pale and full of undeniable horror. And when their eyes locked, Auriella could see relief take over.

She looked around the room, acting like she was taking in the destruction, but in reality, she wanted to see those hazel eyes. And soon, she spotted them.

Azriel was looking right at her, breathing heavily. He was right next to his companions, not taking himself an inch away from them. Auriella felt the relief rush down their bond on both sides, like a wind rushing through the air. She could see a small cut on his face, but it didn’t seem to faze him.

A second later, he ripped his gaze away, winnowing with his companions. Auriella immediately felt the absence of his presence, feeling like something had been torn away from her.

Zephyr went towards his children, scanning them up and down for any wounds. “Are you both alright? Are you hurt?” He asks. The twins shake their heads.

“If he wants war, he will receive it! I will mount his head on a pike for messing with my court!” Thesan yells. He turns to his guards, “Gather the soldiers of Dawn. We must prepare ourselves at this very moment! The fucking barbarian will not gain Prythian under any means!”

The High Lord walks to his children. He looks at Damian, “I know better than to ask-”

The Son of Dawn interrupts him, “Then don’t, Father. I will help you kill the bastards in the front lines. I will not leave you alone nor will I stand doing nothing. Let me lead them along with Pa.” He says, his voice stern.

Auriella stared at her brother. His face was full of seriousness. She had never seen him so determined to do something like this. He was asking to lead along with her father, knowing the possibility that he could die. But he trained for this, to fight for his court.

She looked to Thesan, “As I am further behind than my brother in training, I will stay with you, Father. I will use the days we have left to train and make sure I can properly wield Soulender again. But please, do not ask me to stay in the Dawn Court. I must be out there.” She tells him.

Thesan looks to Zephyr. His partner takes a deep breath, turning to his daughter. “We do not want to put you in harm's way, Ella. After everything-” She interrupts him.

“I will not let the events of Under the Mountain change my decision. I want to do this. As the Daughter of Dawn, I am willing to put myself in harm's way to defend my court. If we die, then we die as a family, knowing that we tried to defeat Hybern.” Auriella says.

Damian nods, “We all have been through a lot. But we need to do things together, as a family, no matter the outcome.” He says.

Auriella could see the hesitation on her fathers’ faces, but they did not say a word of rejection towards them. Instead, her fathers embraced them.

She would fight. For herself, her family, and her court.

***

As the days pass, Auriella finds herself standing at the Summer Court cliff overlooking the border that leads to Spring.

She had done what she said she would. She trained with her brother everyday before the battle, getting used to the movements again, letting herself recall what she had once learned. She spent the majority of her time in the training room with Damian, taking little breaks, and going to bed with pain running through her body.

And now she was here, in her gold suit, protected with silver armor. Soulender was sheathed at her side, waiting to be unleashed on enemies that dared to cross.

Hybern’s army was visible in the distance. They were a sizable battalion, walking towards the border. Auriella could see the glimmer of their swords in the sunlight and the shields they carried in their free hand.

It wouldn’t be long until the battlefield was stained with blood.

Damian and her father, Zephyr, were in the front lines with the Dawn army. They were ready, prepared to strike at the moment the Night Court made the first move.

The thought made Auriella’s heart skip. Azriel was going to be a part of the bloodshed. His power would surely be shown on the battlefield, but still, she couldn’t help but worry. She looked over to the Night Court camp, which was right next to Dawn.

Auriella could see the Third Commander, Morrigan, looking out to the distance. Feyre was right next to her, doing the same. She could see the anticipation weighing on them. It was almost time.

The Daughter of Dawn walked back to Thesan, standing by his side. She could see that he was hiding his emotions, trying to appear unafraid, but Auriella could see through it. She entwined her hand with his, squeezing it lightly.

“Whatever happens, Ella, you fight. Do not hesitate or freeze. Do not show mercy. You are the Daughter of Dawn. Let our enemies and allies see that.” Thesan looks at her, “You are my daughter, not in blood, but like me in every way. You do not bow to anyone nor do you surrender. One way or another, you will prevail.” He tells her, planting a kiss on her hand before winnowing away into the battlefield.

Auriella let his words fuel her, giving her the strength she needed.

The Daughter of Dawn was a title bestowed to her, not just for its literal meaning, but because of the power it held. It hadn’t existed before her, making her the first. She had responsibilities to uphold, tasks to complete, and keep her court in order. She worked alongside her family, each of them having their own workload.

It wasn’t just a title. It was a responsibility; an honor to be named. Auriella could never take advantage of it, especially when it came to the safety and security of the Dawn Court.

“I love you, Pa.” She whispered before Rhysand lifted his power, showing Hybern how immense their army was against his. His battalion was taken aback, not expecting this many soldiers at once, especially allied with one another, ignoring the courts they were from.

Auriella could see Rhysand, Cassian, and Azriel in the front lines. The powerful trio were demolishing every enemy that came their way, spilling their blood all over the field. Rhysand, being the strongest of the three, used his abilities to his advantage, making way for a quick kill.

Cassian was merciless. His sword was stained with blood, along with his armor. He was cutting through Hybern’s men like he was fighting air. He screamed for his soldiers to keep fighting, motivating them throughout the deadly ordeal. A commander in every way.

Then there was Azriel. The Illyrian male unleashed his might on all who lunged at him. He used his daggers to cut their throats, making them fall on the ground one by one. He moved quickly throughout the battlefield, killing those who made it past and making sure to protect his companions.

Auriella could sense the fury in him. It sent chills down her spine.

Soon, the soldiers of Summer, Day, and Dawn, clashed with Hybern’s men that came through the Spring border.

Everyone from the cliffs watched, holding their breaths. There were already bodies from every court starting to hit the ground. Blood rained down upon the battlefield, the battlecries of the soldiers becoming deafening. Auriella prayed to the spirits that her family would be okay. She couldn’t lose them, not in this war.

But as quick as the first wave had come, it was already over. Hybern’s soldiers were dropping to their knees, surrendering, begging for our side to show them mercy.

Auriella could spot Tarquin out there, his unusual armor sparking in the sunlight. The High Lord used his power over them, drawing the enemies without putting them in water, their life leaving their eyes rather quickly.

***

As night took over, the fighting had stopped.

The battlefield was full of bodies, red with blood. And yet, Auriella became used to the sight; wasn’t bothered by any of it.

 _Ella, we both survived dark times, you more than me._ Damian had said. He was right.

Auriella tended to her brother’s wounds, while Thesan tended to Zephyr’s. The three of them were stained with blood, but it wasn’t theirs. While they had minor injuries, Auriella could see Damian wince when the damp cloth touched the cut on his shoulder. Zephyr twitched away whenever Thesan used his abilities to mend together the gash on his left wing.

“That was a smart tactic from the Night Court, wasn’t it?” Auriella asked Damian, trying to strike up a conversation, uncomfortable with her family’s silence.

Her brother scoffed, “I suppose it was. Took the bastards by surprise,” He took a sip of his water, “Those two Illyrians and their High Lord are something else. They truly live up to their names. They created a massacre out there like it was their hobby.”

Auriella’s mouth twitched up, “The Spymaster moved like shadows. I could see bodies dropping with the quick swift of his knife. It was unbelievable.” She says. A small sense of pride flickered in her chest.

Damian chuckled, “And what about your dear brother? How did I do? Or did you just focus on the Night Court the whole time?” He asked her.

The Daughter of Dawn’s face filled with heat. She did not take her eyes off of her mate. It was more like she couldn’t. She was fascinated with how he moved, the sheer strength he held, and how his fury was let out on the field. She didn't know she could be transfixed with such violence.

She kissed her brother’s cheek. “I am sure that you were amazing. I’m glad you made it back in one piece and not limb by limb.” She says to him, bandaging his wound.

Auriella stood from her seat, going over to Zephyr. She kissed his forehead, “I’m glad you're safe, Pa.” She whispered to him. He grabbed her hand, planting a small kiss, his eyes revealing how much he loved his daughter.

Later that night, Auriella went into her tent, sitting on her cot and washing her hands in the pail that was next to her. The water quickly turned to red. Her memories quickly went back to Under the Mountain. Those walls were stained with blood, even though you couldn’t see it. Lifeless bodies were all around, even though they were taken away and turned to ash.

The battlefield was nothing to her. She had been in one for _thirty-nine_ years.

Auriella laid down in her cot, closing her eyes. She ignored the sounds of metal armor and weaponry, letting herself go into silence. She hoped to find comfort and relief, but there was nothing. There was just her and the utter darkness.

Slowly, she felt the bond tug, signaling that _he_ was close. She could feel him scrambling to find her in the chaos, his emotions running rapid.

 _I am okay. Go rest._ Auriella sends down the bond.

A wave of calmness immediately went over her, warming her body. She waited for his response, still sensing him. He was out there somewhere, trying to figure out where she was, if she was okay.

But instead of hearing his voice, she felt a gentle caress slide down her cheek. Auriella took a deep breath, feeling the emotions build up inside her. Seconds later, the bond went silent, and she could no longer feel the closeness of him.

And finally, she let her tears fall.


	17. Chapter 17

The next night, Auriella could feel the bond shift from time to time.

She sensed Azriel’s agitation and stress that he was facing. Whatever was happening over at the Night Court camp could not be good. There were times when the bond went silent, but moments later, his emotions would overwhelm her; startle her almost.

Thesan looked over to his daughter, “Are you alright, Ella? You seem troubled.” He tells her. No, she wasn’t. But she wouldn’t tell him that.

Auriella shakes her head, “I’m fine. I didn’t have a good sleep last night.” She lies. She would not dare tell him about Azriel and their mating bond. She had to keep that for herself for now.

It didn’t look like her father believed her. Thankfully, guards went up to him before he had a chance to ask her other questions. She left his side, going over to her brother who was sharpening _Wrathbringer_.

Auriella unsheathed _Soulender_ , taking a wet rag from the pail, and starting to clean her sword. “Isn’t she sharp enough, brother?” She asked him.

Damian nodded, staying silent.

The Daughter of Dawn cleared her throat, cleaning the indents in her blade. “Is there something wrong, Damian?” She asks.

Her brother takes a deep breath, putting his sword down next to him. He looks around for any prying ears, then turns back to his sister. “Something happened to me in the battlefield,” he says, “I don’t know what it was, but for some reason, my hands glowed. It was only for a moment, but I swear they did.”

Auriella leaned in, “Are you sure? I’ve never seen you do that before.” She says.

Damian rolls his eyes, “Of course you haven’t, Ella. It was the first time it has ever happened to me. No one else saw, but I did.” He tells her.

She wanted to laugh at him, to tell him that there was no way he could do that. But as she stared at her brother, she could see the genuine concern on his face. It was clear that he wasn’t faking anything.

And she remembered what she had done herself all those years ago.

Auriella took his hand in hers, “Whatever it is, brother, it is something that we can worry about another day,” she stands from her seat, “Right now, you and I will be going to get something to eat because I am starving.”

_Hold them high!_

The Daughter of Dawn felt herself freeze at the sound of his voice. It rumbled through her body, alerting her about what was happening. She felt the panic rushing down the bond, making her nerves soar like never before. Azriel was in trouble.

_Legs up!_

He wasn’t screaming at her, but someone else. It seemed like he was too focused on the other person to even think about their bond. Her heart yearned for her to look for him, to protect him. But she couldn’t do that.

_Bank!_

Wherever he was, it required for him to fly. Auriella remembered her father, Zephyr, yelling the word to young Peregryns that were learning to fly for the first time when they were at high altitude.

What the hell was he doing?

_Fly._

She could hear the pain in his voice. He was injured. Everything within Auriella screamed for her to go to find him, to make sure he was okay. Her emotions were everywhere. She felt her mind going into circles, bile rushing up to her throat.

Auriella felt her brother shaking her, “Ella, what the hell is going on with you? You’ve turned pale all of a sudden.” Damian tells her, helping his sister back down to her seat.

She shakes her head, “It's nothing. I just haven’t been feeling myself lately. Sleeping has become nonexistent to me these days.” She says, the lie coming out like a breeze.

Damian gives her a stern look, “Ella, this war isn’t for the weak. What good is it if you are out here, half asleep on the battlefield? You need to rest.” He tells her, tucking a hair off her face and behind her ear.

She nods, “I promise, I’ll be fine. I just need some-” A familiar voice interrupts her.

“THESAN!” Rhysand yells through the clamor. Auriella looks over to see what he was doing on their side of the camp, but her heart stopped at the sight of Azriel clinging onto his High Lord, his wings bleeding and barely conscious.

Thesan and Zephyr immediately rush over to the pair, taking Azriel from Rhysand’s hands. They quickly rushed him over into a tent. Auriella immediately went in after them, ignoring her brother’s voice calling her.

Azriel was placed on the cot, stomach down. Thesan looked over to his daughter, “Ella, you don’t need to be in here.” He tells her.

She nods, “I know, but I want to help. I have been doing nothing these past days. Let me be of use to you right now. The Spymaster is not in good shape.” She tells him, her eyes darting over to him. He did not look good.

Her father took a deep breath, going over to Azriel, examining his wings. The Spymaster yells as his wings were expanded by Thesan. “Ella, give him water. This won’t be easy to fix.” He tells her.

Auriella didn’t think twice. She quickly went to pick up the canteen from the table in the tent, going over to Azriel’s side. She hesitated for a moment, seeing how his face was losing its color. “You need to drink, Spymaster.” She tells him.

Azriel’s breathing was haggard, his eyes fluttered open, drooping in and out of consciousness. He could barely lift his head. Auriella helped him, putting the canteen to his mouth. He drank the water like it was the first time he had it, finishing it.

Auriella looked over to her father, seeing him occupied. She looks back to Azriel, “It’s going to be okay. You’ll be back on the battlefield in no time.” She whispers to him.

The Spymaster was no longer awake. His breathing was steady as Thesan kept mending his wings, taking away the poison injected in them by arrows. Auriella was by his side the entire time, waiting until her father was finished.

She wiped the dirt and sweat off of his face with a wet rag, making sure that it was cool to the touch. From time to time, she would look to her father, wanting to make sure he was still occupied. She could not risk raising suspicion with him.

Once her father was finished, she stood up. “Is he going to be okay?” She asks.

Thesan nodded, “Yes, he’ll be fine.” He tells her.

They both walked out of the tent, meeting Rhysand, Zephyr, and Damian outside. The High Lord of Night quickly stood up, acknowledging Auriella first, then turning his head to Thesan, “Were you able to help him?” He asked.

Her father nods, “Yes, I was. It wasn’t an easy repair, but with rest, I’m sure he’ll be fine.” He tells him.

Rhysand nods, “Alright then. I will come back to check on him tomorrow. Let me know if something changes.” He says and then winnows away before anyone can respond.

As the night passes by, Auriella secludes herself in the trees. She lays on her back, staring up at the stars shining above the Summer Court. Even though sleep was slowly taking over her body, she needed to see the stars again, _yearning_ for their sight.

But most of all, Auriella needed to be alone, to think somewhere else about the male occupying her mind. She thought about him laying alone in the cot with his injured wings. She thought of how peaceful he looked when he was asleep like there was no worry in his mind. She smiled to herself.

She could not grasp the thought of seeing him up close. She felt herself calm at the sight of him, knowing that he was alive and safe. But her heart ached when he let out a yell of pain as her father examined his injuries. She wanted to pry him away, to _protect_ her mate.

Auriella did not know him, and yet, she could not go a day without thinking about him. Even when she closed her eyes and dreamt of a sea of stars, he was right there, in between the gleaming waves.

***

As the days passed, it came time to finish the war.

Auriella once again stood at the edge of the cliff, but with her family by her side. They all looked down at the battlefield, watching as the soldiers from every court got into their positions, shields up and swords out.

And in moments, the fighting had started once more. Soldiers colliding with enemies, swinging their swords with mighty strength. But in seconds, the field had become stained with blood from either side.

“This is it, isn’t it? We finish this today.” Damian said, his voice void of emotion.

Zephyr nods, “It seems that the Night Court has found a solution on how to win this war. So, today, we fight until we can’t anymore. Or until this plan of theirs is executed.” He says.

Thesan stands in front of his family, his face filled with fear. He clears his throat, “Whatever happens today, I want you all to know that I love you. If this is our last time together as a family, I will cherish it for however long we have left.” He tells them.

The Children of Dawn embrace their fathers together, not caring who sees. Auriella plants a kiss on each of her fathers' cheeks, whispering _“I love you”_ against them.

She let herself become a child in their arms again, remembering how they would play with her and make her smile every day. Her fathers were everything to her. Without them, she would surely not be alive. Her life would have ended the moment theirs did.

She was proud to be their daughter.

Once they pulled away, Auriella wiped her tears, returning her eyes to the battlefield. She could see hundreds of bodies sprawled out on the grass, but the fighting never stopped.

“Whatever the Night Court has planned, they better-” Damian is cut off by the rumble of the earth like something was awakening beneath their feet.

Suddenly, Hybern’s shield was no more, leaving him vulnerable.

Another rumble cleaved through the earth, showing just what the Night Court has been doing all of this time.

First, a series of shadows came rushing into the sky, as if thunderous clouds had descended onto the battlefield. Next, a man had appeared next to the writhing cloud, his face full of content, like he was waiting for this to happen. And finally, a woman appeared next to the man, who seemed shocked to see her, but nonetheless, was prepared for battle.

And seconds later, their mighty fury unleashed upon Hybern.

“This is insane,” Auriella breathed.

Damian took a deep breath, “We must get onto the battlefield and help our forces. Whatever else is coming, we must be prepared to defend ourselves.” He says.

Suddenly, another set of surprises kept coming their way.

Tamlin, Beron, and Grayson’s armies were all there, leading their forces against Hybern and destroying any enemies in their wake. Another army, full of humans, was also there, being led by Jurian, the man whose eye Amarantha had kept around her neck.

“Ah, well look who finally came,” Thesan mutters.

Zephyr lets out a huff, “Let’s get down there. It’s time we join our army and end this.” He says, getting ready to winnow.

Auriella grabs his hand, “I’m coming with you this time.” She tells him. Her father looks down at her for a moment, before planting a kiss on her forehead.

“ _Unleash_ yourself upon them, my diamond.” He whispers to her. And before she can say another word, she and her family are winnowed into the battlefield.

She unsheathed _Soulender_ , the blade gleaming in the sunlight. For a moment, she could feel it vibrate in her hands like it was ready to be covered in the blood of enemies.

And when one was coming towards her, that is exactly what she did. The Daughter of Dawn whirled herself, dodging the attack, her sword colliding with another. She swiped her sword along the abdomen, slicing her opponent. He fell to the ground.

One by one, she took enemies down. Her gleaming armor was stained with blood, along with Soulender, but she was high on adrenaline. She could not stop fighting, no matter how much blood was on her hands, she would not let Prythian be ruled by Hybern. She would not be a _failure_ again.

Even when the earth rumbled again, she would not stop.

Not until the blast came and sent her flying into the air.

_Auriella!_

She landed on the grassy plain, her body aching with pain. She lifted her head to see thousands of soldiers on the ground, lifeless. A cloud of light orange surrounded the field, raining ashes down upon her.

Auriella looked to her side, seeing her brother a few feet away from her. Their eyes locked, realizing how bad this was. How close they were to dying.

She looked around for _Soulender_ , seeing it a few feet away from her. She crawled towards her sword, bringing it back into her hands, before standing up.

When Auriella looked over to her brother once more, her eyes widened.

Damian was _glowing_ from head to toe like the sun had covered him in its light.

She noticed him looking at her the same way as if he was terrified of her. And when she looked down at herself, she could see why.

Glittering shadows had formed around her, surrounding her in a dark shield, like she was made of _night_ itself. They covered her sword, making the silver blade shine.

She felt her strength regain from the unbelievable power, feeling as if she could take down anything that threatened her life.

The twins looked at a number of Hybern’s soldiers walking towards them, their swords out and shields ready. But Auriella knew that it wouldn’t be enough. They would die by the newfound abilities she and Damian held.

And with that, the Children of Dawn unleashed themselves upon Hybern’s army.


	18. Chapter 18

Anyone who wasn’t fighting watched in horror as the Children of Dawn obliterated hundreds of Hybern’s soldiers on the battlefield.

It was a mixture of _Day_ and _Night_.

Damian used his newfound powers to his advantage, blinding his enemies with the brightness of his light. _Wrathbringer_ was his partner, killing his enemies with every blow. The Son of Dawn barely took any damage, and whatever he did take, his power healed it within seconds.

As for the Daughter of Dawn, it seemed that her _shadows_ listened to her every command she made. She moved across the field like a shooting star, leaving enemy soldiers stunned. Seconds later, with the help of _Soulender_ , she sliced the necks of four of Hybern’s men at once.

And soon, the Children of Dawn were the only ones left standing.

Helion watched as Damian’s power slowly left him, bringing him back from the temporary light. The High Lord of Day could not fathom what he had seen. It was as if he was on the field, demolishing any enemies that came his way. He looked over to Thesan, who seemed to witness everything that happened with his children.

The High Lord of Dawn didn’t seem surprised. No, it seemed that he expected it to happen. His partner, Zephyr, also stared at the children, his expression hard, but Helion could see that he was terrified.

On the other side of the field, Rhysand, Cassian, and Azriel watched the whole ordeal unfold. They all stared at the Daughter of Dawn, seeing her shadows disappear, unshielding her from the darkness.

Rhysand didn’t know how it was possible. How could he not sense what she was? After being with her for so long Under the Mountain, he would have sensed her shadows immediately. Why was it now that her abilities made themselves known?

The High Lord of Night looked over at Azriel, his eyes glued to the Daughter of Dawn. Rhysand could see the aura of his shadows reaching out towards Auriella as if demanding him to go to her.

“How the hell is that possible?” Cassian breathed in disbelief.

Some of Hybern’s men reorganized into a second battalion, marching towards the Children of Dawn. They were sizable, ready to avenge their fallen.

But it seemed that Auriella and Damian’s newfound abilities had taken a toll on them. Azriel could see her swaying back and forth, like she…

_Azriel..._

It was the last thing he heard before she fainted, along with her brother. Hybern’s second battalion was still making their way towards them, weapons raised high.

Quick as lightning, Azriel winnowed, but only halfway. His body was still too weak from the injuries he suffered when he and Feyre saved Elain. He felt a sting of pain go through him. He let out a grunt but kept his eyes on his mate, seeing Helion already there, keeping the battalion away.

In front of him, there were enemy soldiers in his way, blocking his view of Auriella. He reached for his daggers, feeling the empty carrier where _Truth-teller_ was supposed to be. He mentally cursed at himself, remembering that he lent it to Elain.

Instead, the Spymaster grabbed one of the many swords off the ground. He gripped it in his hand, quickly getting used to the uncomfortable hilt.

_Protect._

The Spymaster sprang into action, throwing his dagger into the chest of one of Hybern’s soldiers, using the sword to decapitate him. Before the body fell, he grabbed his dagger again, slicing the neck of the soldier who wasn’t expecting it.

_Protect._

Azriel let the blood hit his face. It didn’t matter. No one mattered except _her_.

His enemies went down one by one, his dagger and sword dripping blood everywhere. He opened stomaches, sliced necks, cut bodies in half, and took off heads.

They all had to be _dead_. They could not get _close_ to her. He would not let them _touch_ her.

_PROTECT!_

He was absolutely feral at this point.

His emotions were scattered, the adrenaline pumping through him as if he was on a fucking high. Everything was red and gray.

As he cleared the battalion he was faced, he could see Auriella still on the ground, her brother awake and hovering over her. Thesan was occupied, facing a battalion of his own, along with Kallias. Azriel could see Helion and Zephyr fighting the sizable battalion together, bodies dropping like flies.

The Spymaster’s shadows were restless, reaching out towards the Daughter of Dawn. And in the Cauldron’s mist, he could lightly see her shadows. The small aura was enough for him to rush to her, kneeling to the ground.

Damian looked up at him, “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with your companions and stop this fucking war?!” He yelled over the clamor.

Azriel looks down at Auriella. “I’m where I am supposed to be.” He tells him. Even when he was covered in blood that wasn’t his, being this close to her was enough to calm him, to take him out of the high.

The sight of her like this… he couldn’t bear seeing it. It was as if she was dead. But his shadows and the bond were the only things reminding him that she was alive.

Immediately, Azriel ripped himself away, joining the fight with Helion and Zephyr. He looked over to the Peregyrn, “Get Auriella out of here!” He yelled, slicing the neck of a soldier.

Zephyr listens, killing one more soldier before running to his daughter. He brings her into his arms, grabs Damian’s hand, and winnows them back to their camp. The Son of Dawn quickly takes his sister into his arms, bringing her into one of the tents to be assessed.

Thesan winnows into the tent seconds later, his eyes going right to his daughter. He rushed to the head of the cot, placing his hands on the side of her head, concentrating. He takes a deep breath, letting his abilities find their way of waking her up.

And once again, Auriella’s shadows came alive, orbiting her as if she were the center of the universe. Damian watched as the glistening stars brightened as if their father was feeding her power. He was mesmerized by them, unsure of how it was possible that he and his sister had abilities they never knew about.

Soon, Auriella woke, gasping for air. She looked around, seeing that she was no longer on the battlefield. She saw her father and brother surrounding her, staring at her as if she was a stranger.

The black aura of shadows had appeared around her once more. But to her, that didn’t matter at the moment. She tried to stand up from the cot, but her father did not allow it. “You are not going back out there, Ella. There is no telling what could happen.” He says.

Auriella knows that he’s right, but she doesn’t want to admit it. Instead, she doesn’t say a word. She stays on the cot, looking at the dirt. How was this possible?

As soon as their father left, Auriella looked over to her brother, “What the hell happened out there?” She seethes, as if she could blame Damian for something he had no control of either.

He shakes his head, “I could ask the same thing,” he breathes.

The twins stayed silent for a moment, hearing the chaos that was taking place outside. Auriella felt Azriel’s panicked state as if something else was happening. She quickly stood from the cot, exiting the tent, her head lightly spinning.

The battlefield was nothing but plain dirt and ashes. The air had become a darker orange as the Cauldron blasts kept dropping. Hybern had the upper hand.

Auriella could see Rhysand in the skies, using his abilities, but she knew that there was only so much he could do until his powers depleted. Even the powerful beings he and Feyre summoned to the battlefield were either dead or overwhelmed.

But soon, horns sounded in the distance.

“Who the hell is that?” Damian breathed, pointing towards the seaside.

Three huge ships came sailing in, soldiers dropping into the shallow waters and rushing into the battle, killing Hybern’s men. Relief flooded through Auriella, mentally thanking the spirits for being with them.

Auriella looked to her brother, “Where is _Soulender_?” She asked.

Damian shook his head, “We were in a rush to get you off the battlefield, I completely forgot to grab it.” He tells her.

The Daughter of Dawn looks around, seeing one of the soldiers' swords lying on the ground. She goes to it, picking it up. It could never compare to hers, but she was grateful to have something to fight with.

“Are you going to keep me here? Or are we going back to the fight?” She asks her brother, who doesn’t say anything to keep her away from the battlefield.

The twins find Peregryns that winnow them to the field. Auriella and Damian race to the battalion overwhelming Helion, inviting themselves back into the bloodshed. Auriella screamed in rage, killing the enemies that found their way under her sword, her shadows following every movement she made.

She would not let them take over her home.

Once they were finished with the battalion, Auriella heard a soldier yell through the clamor of steel, “THE KING IS DEAD!”

The Daughter of Dawn felt her heart fill with hope, wanting to fall to the ground and cry. The war was almost over. She looked around, no longer seeing Rhysand in the skies, or Azriel anywhere in her sight.

_Are you okay?_

She waited for a moment, breathing heavily.

Then, Auriella felt the ground rumble once more. She looked over the far cliffs, seeing a ball of light and wings peeking through them. Rhysand and Feyre were repairing the Cauldron.

Damian went to his sister, holding her hand tightly. “What are they doing?” He asked.

Auriella didn’t respond. She stared at the magnitude of power the High Lord and High Lady held together. It was beyond anything she had ever witnessed; a beautiful power that she could never begin to understand. She prayed that they would be enough.

Then, the light had gone out and the Cauldron shined, repaired as if it had never been broken. But, something was wrong. She could sense the despair rushing down the bond.

“RHYSAND!” Auriella heard Feyre’s scream echo through the air.

The High Lord of Day came behind the twins, winnowing them to the cliffs.

Feyre, along with her companions, were there staring down at their dead High Lord. The High Lady wept, hovering over his body, begging him to wake up. Auriella felt tears rushing down her face, remembering what he had done for her Under the Mountain, how he momentarily took away her pain.

Moments later, every High Lord winnowed in. Feyre looked at them, her eyes holding nothing but sadness and pure rage. “ _Bring him back_.” She seethed.

No one moved a muscle.

“BRING HIM BACK!” The High Lady of Night yelled.

Not knowing if it would work or not, Tarquin stepped up first, dropping a kernel of his power down onto Rhysand. The other High Lords followed suit, Beron taking some convincing, but he dropped his nonetheless.

“Tell me how,” Feyre growled, not knowing how to summon the drop.

Auriella saw her father kneel down next to Feyre, explaining it. Then the kernel appeared in her hand, glowing brightly like a star. She dropped it onto her mate’s neck, her tears spilling onto his blood-stained armor.

And then there was one.

Tamlin looked down at the High Lord of Night. Auriella wondered if he would do it. She wondered if he still held the hatred toward her and refuse to revive Rhysand out of spite.

But Auriella saw Tamlin look over to Feyre with sad eyes. They held no hate, only regret. The High Lord of Spring summoned the kernel of his power, dropping it down onto Rhysand.

Moments later, life breathed through him again.

Auriella felt her Thesan tugging her away, “Ella, we have to go now.” He tells her. She knows that it is because of her.

She shakes her head, “But father, I need-” She starts.

“We are leaving now.” He growls at her. She had never seen him like this.

Auriella nods, not wanting to anger her father any further. They walk down the cliffs, wanting to get away from everyone before they winnow.

“Auriella!” She hears her name called by a familiar voice.

She turns back to see Azriel standing there, staring at her with tired eyes. He was soaked with blood, as she was. His wings had small cuts on them, but it didn’t seem to faze him. He grips _Soulender_ in his hand, holding it out for her to grab.

The Daughter of Dawn knows her family is looking at them, but at the moment, she couldn’t bring herself to care. This was the first time he had ever spoken to her, acknowledged her by her own name. Her heart skipped a beat.

She walked towards the Spymaster, reaching her hand out to take back her sword. Her hand brushed his, their shadows swirling like never before. Her breathing hitched, but she did not falter. “Thank you.” She breathed, taking _Soulender_ away from him.

Not wanting to bring suspicion to her family, she walked away from him.

 _I hope I see you again._ She sent down the bond.

Then she was winnowed away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! {Trigger Warning: Suicide Attempt} !

_Three years later…_

The Daughter of Dawn sat on the cliffside of the mountain overlooking the Dawn Court.

It was an indescribable beauty to see the horizon once more. Ever since the war, Thesan had put extra security in the palace, making it harder for anyone to go in or out. But not impossible.

Auriella had to sneak out of her room, using her shadows to temporarily hide her. It was a heart-racing task, but she could not stand being in the palace for so long. She had to get out. She wanted to feel the wind on her skin again, to let herself be free from her broken mind.

Months after the war, Auriella started to notice that she was going deeper into the void of her mind. She remembered everything that happened to her before the war, haunting her once more. The memories repeated themselves as if she had never left.

Soon, her attendants noticed.

Lara and Valeria pleaded with Auriella to tell them what was wrong. But she couldn’t bring herself to for fear that if she spoke of another word about what happened Under the Mountain, she would be stuck in the pit of nightmares that made their way into her sleep every night.

But with everything building up inside of her, it was only a matter of time before Auriella would give in to her fears.

And one day, she almost did.

A year after the war, Auriella was in her room, sitting on her bed, staring at the wall. If anyone had walked in, they would think that she was sick. Her caramel skin became pale, void of any color. She had become skinnier, her bones showing through. And her shadows...

They were still there, but they were weak. She didn’t know what to do with them, given that she was not of the Night Court. She didn’t know how to strengthen them or give them the power they needed. She felt herself being abandoned by them, even when they surrounded her.

She felt abandoned by everyone. Her parents, her brother, her attendants, and even Azriel.

The Spymaster had reached out to her, but she closed herself off from him. She didn’t feel deserving of him, of anything that was remotely good. Her mind took hold of everything good and she couldn’t bring herself to even think of anything other than suffering.

She felt her mate knocking, trying to get past the shield of her mind. She felt pressure there as if he were kicking over and over again to get through, but he was unsuccessful.

Eventually, he stopped.

And eventually, Auriella would come to her breaking point.

One day, the Daughter of Dawn had enough strength to get up from her bed, put a robe around herself, and sneak away from her home.

The night was cold, sending chills throughout her body, but she kept running. To where? She didn’t even know. All she wanted to do was get rid of the pain, the nightmares, and the voices that haunted her mind. She didn’t want to suffer anymore.

And then, Auriella found herself at the gardens her father, Zephyr, used to take her to when she was little. It was a vast piece of land, filled with different flowers. The sight of it used to bring her much joy, remembering the happy times she spent in the colorful field.

Now, it brought her nothing but emptiness.

But Auriella did not focus on that. Instead, she set her sights on the cliffside that was only a few feet away from her. It looked out to the ocean of Prythian, where the sun would rise from behind it.

As if her body was attracted to it, she walked to the edge of the cliff, looking down at the far drop that was nothing but waves crashing into the rocks that were there. The noise of the ocean calmed her, the smell of the saltwater making its way up to her.

Auriella expected to feel fear, to feel something when she looked down at the height. But there was nothing, as if her mind had become accustomed to fear. Death was not something she was afraid of.

It was like the ocean was welcoming her, wanting her to drop down into the deep abyss that it was. She knew that it would take away her pain, bringing her to peace. She _wanted_ it. She _craved_ to calm her wounded mind. She had to make it all go away, everything that brought her pain.

But she couldn’t bring herself too.

Even when Auriella begged for her own body to listen, to leap from the edge... it wouldn’t. She sobbed, walking back from the cliff, and dropping to her knees, and cried into her hands. She screamed out into the air, blaming the world for what was done to her.

The Daughter of Dawn hugged her body, rocking back and forth, trying to bring herself back to reality. There was no way she could do it, take her own life as if it meant nothing to her. Yes, she would have peace, but would her family be okay? Would Azriel feel their bond rip apart if she had succeeded?

She shook herself out of the thoughts.

As Auriella looked down at herself, she could see her shadows wrapping tighter around her, as if they were comforting her. Her heart swelled, wondering if her shadows would find their way to Azriel, to tell him that she gave into her mind and was no longer alive.

Auriella took a deep breath, looking up at the great beyond. The sun was coming up, filling the sky with a yellow-pink color. The _horizon_.

As she admired the view, she could hear rustling in the tall flowers behind her. Auriella turned around, wondering if her fathers or brother found her, but there was nothing there.

She stood from the ground and the rustling started again, coming closer to her. She took a step back, making sure she was not about to fall off the cliff.

Then the flowers shook once more and the creature showed itself. Auriella sighed with relief, noticing that it was a wolf pup. The small thing stared at her, sitting in place and turned its head in confusion, like it was wondering why she was there.

Auriella smiled down at it, kneeling down once more. She patted her thighs, wanting the pup to come to her. “I won’t hurt you,” she breathed, reaching out her hand.

The wolf pup walked cautiously towards her, smelling her from afar. Auriella still kept her hand out, wanting to see if it would trust her. Her shadows curiously looked at it.

And once the pup’s nose tapped her fingers, it nestled its head onto her hand. And for the first time, two years since the war, Auriella showed a true smile. She brought the pup into her arms, petting its black fur.

“A beautiful little thing, aren’t you?” She asked, checking its underside to see that it was a boy. She chuckled.

It was a day she would always remember. A day where she was going to take her own life, but ended up being a day where she met her best friend. A little creature that brought her joy and was with her throughout the battles she had within herself, comforting her every time.

And now, two years later, _Perseus_ , laid next to her, his head on her lap. He was fully grown, his height reaching up to her pelvis. His fur was a gleaming black, fluffed whenever the wind would hit him. He loved being outdoors, mostly to catch the rabbits he would have for dinner.

Auriella loved training him, giving herself something to do. Surprisingly, he was very obedient, listening to her every command. She would give him small meat treats, which he would gobble down like nothing. He always begged for more.

One thing that she noticed about Perseus, was that he was naturally protective. Whenever Auriella would go out for walks with him, he reacted to every little sound he heard, ready to defend his owner. Even when Auriella trained by herself, Perseus was with her, sitting on the side as she wielded Soulender in the air.

Perseus was also very aware of the people around him, growling at those he did not like getting close to his owner. Thankfully, he was fine around Auriella’s family, immediately growing a bond with Damian.

Thesan was not happy with the wolf at first, but eventually, Perseus grew on him. Whenever there were meetings that involved the entire family to be there, Perseus was right there, next to Auriella’s legs, ready to move whenever he was commanded to.

The Daughter of Dawn sat there on the same cliffside, realizing the beauty of the Dawn. As she battled with the darkness, she had shielded herself from it, telling herself that she could not let it win, that she could not let everything that happened affect her.

The reminders of the decades still lived with her. The scars on her back from Amarantha’s whip. The scars on her arms from the War of Hybern. They were all still there, constantly reminding her that she couldn’t escape, but she could fight.

And that is exactly what she did, even now. Auriella had hardened herself, becoming different to the person she once was.

She was _never_ going to allow herself to be weak again.

Suddenly, Perseus stood up from her lap, looking back at what was behind them. He sat down next to her, not barking, which meant it was either Thesan or Zephyr. He knew not to bark at his superiors.

Auriella didn’t look back. She just kept staring at the horizon.

“Ella, your father wants you back at the palace. It is an urgent matter to discuss.” Zephyr says.

The Daughter of Dawn stood from the ground, turning back to her father. “May I ask what it is about? Or are you just going to keep that from me too?” She asks him.

After the war, the Children of Dawn exploded with questions to their fathers’ about their newfound abilities. They were enraged to the brim, yelling at their parents, asking why they would keep this from them. None of those questions were answered.

Auriella knew that they were afraid to even say anything about the matter.

Zephyr cleared his throat, “Ella, please… come with me back to the palace. I do not want to have this conversation now.” He tells her.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes, “Of course, you never want to have this conversation. Damian and I just want answers. Why do we have these abilities? Who were our real parents? What the hell is going on? Can you answer none of those?” She asks, her body filling with anger.

Her father says nothing.

The Daughter of Dawn shakes her head, “I’ll see you at the palace.” She tells him, walking away and whistling at Perseus to follow her.

After a half an hour, Auriella and Perseus walk up the stairs to the palace. The guards move aside, opening the tall golden doors, letting them walk in.

“The High Lord and the Captain are in the throne room, Daughter of Dawn. They are waiting for your arrival.” Her personal guard, Wadsworth, tells her.

She nods at him, “Thank you, Wadsworth.”

As she walks towards the throne room, with her guard behind her, she suddenly stops. Her shadows were also still, as if there was someone beyond the doors that were above them. Auriella feels her heart tighten, wondering if _he_ …

She swallows, motioning the guards to open the doors.

And once they do, Auriella releases the breath she was holding.

The High Lord of Day stood in front of the Dawn throne where Thesan sat. Helion, along with his newfound son, Lucien, looked over to her with curiosity written on their faces.

And next to them, the High Lord of Night was there. Rhysand, along with the general, Cassian, stood there with the same expressions.

Auriella felt Perseus shift as his eyes laid upon the Night Court.

Thesan reached out his hand to her, “Come, Auriella. There is much to discuss.” 


	20. Chapter 20

As all eyes were on her, Auriella walked down to Thesan’s side, ignoring his hand that was still reached out.

She looked at the High Lords and their company, nodding her head at them, which they all returned. Her shadows shifted, brightened almost as if they were stunned that the High Lord of the Night Court was in front of them.

Helion cleared his throat, “Well, now that everyone is here, I suppose we are able to speak about _why_ we are here?” He asks.

Thesan takes a deep breath, “I believe we all know why you both are here, Helion. So, why not let out everything that you want to say so we can get this over with?” He asks.

Rhysand chuckles, “If you wanted to get this over with, you should have accepted our five requests we sent you these past three years. Instead, you have ignored us, letting this drag on for longer than it should have.” He says.

Auriella scoffs. Five requests to meet in three years? She wanted to scream at her father, but she kept her calm. She was curious as to why Helion and Rhysand came here and if she blew up in front of her father, it would be good for no one.

Thesan nods, bringing the glass of wine up to his mouth, “Well, you are here now, Rhysand. So, if you only came to argue, I suggest you leave my home before I make you.” He says to them.

Helion rolls his eyes, “Enough, this isn’t about us,” he looks to the Children of Dawn, “This is about the Daughter and Son of Dawn.” He says.

Thesan shifts in his seat. Auriella knew that he was not looking forward to this conversation, but she ached to have her questions answered. “My brother and I were hoping this day would come,” she turned to her father, “where we would finally have answers,” Auriella says.

Helion smirks, “Of course, Daughter of Dawn. We have _some_ answers to your long-awaited questions. But we were hoping we could ask a few of our own.” He turned to Damian, “Son of Dawn, do you know what you did on that field three years ago?” He asked.

Damian shrugs, “All I know was that a blast from the Cauldron threw me into the air. I landed a few feet away from my sister, went to retrieve my sword, and before I knew it… I was glowing. It was a power I had only seen by you. I never knew I had it until that moment.” He explains.

Auriella always remembered that moment. It was like the sun had sent a ray of its power to her brother, making him glow on the field, blinding his enemies until he took them down with _Wrathbringer_. Combined with his training and experience, he was unstoppable to take down.

Her brother continues, “I was confused, but I had ignored it because I needed to make sure that my sister was okay. When I saw her,” he turned to Auriella, “She was covered in a darkness I had never seen before. It swirled around her, even around her sword, as if it gave her power.” He finishes.

Rhysand looks at Auriella, “You have never seen it before? The shadows, I mean. Have they ever appeared before the war, even in…” he trails off.

Auriella knew exactly what he meant. She shakes her head, “No, not Under the Mountain. I had… dreams about them. But they never appeared. I would have noticed and others would have too, including you.” She tells him.

“Have you been training yourself?” Rhysand asks.

Auriella shrugs, “I have been training, but only with _Soulender_. I feel like that is the only reason why my shadows stay with me. It’s because I’m trying.” She tells him.

Helion nods, “The power of Day and Night are in the core of both of you. You have had no reason to utilize it because that is not what you are not assigned to do,” he turns to Thesan, “Your children must start using their abilities if not, it could be dangerous for the both of them and you know it.” He tells him.

Damian narrows his eyes, “That doesn’t make sense. How dangerous could it be? It should be our choice on whether or not to use them.” He says.

Rhysand shakes his head, “Your abilities are the core of you. If you do not ever utilize them in some way, even in training, they start to fade. It also brings their host along with them,” he turns to Auriella, “Have you felt your shadows fading as if they are leaving you?” He asks.

The Daughter of Dawn nods, “As the days pass, I feel them growing restless, tired of waiting around for me to use them. I used them on the field, but that was when I was filled with adrenaline. I commanded them before, but now, I don’t need them to do anything for me.” She tells him.

Rhysand looks to Cassian for a moment before looking back, “You know what you are, do you?” He asks.

Auriella stays silent for a moment, her mind immediately going to Azriel. Her heart tightens at the thought of him, but she lets herself remember the shadows that swirled around him. She remembers how he fought, using his shadows to move back and forth with speed. He was stronger with them by his side.

He was the Spymaster of the Night Court, but his abilities were of a…

“ _Shadowsinger_ is the name, isn’t it?” She asks him.

Rhysand nods, “Yes, that is what you are. The same as my Spymaster,” a smirk appears on his lips, “Azriel.” He says. Auriella had no doubt that he knew, along with Cassian, who looked around the room as if nothing was happening.

Helion looks to Damian, “And you are a _Spell-Cleaver_ , less powerful than me, but powerful nonetheless. If you were trained enough, you could also use your power to heal.” He says.

Thesan shakes his head, “How is this possible? Auriella and Damian are biological twins. It's unheard of that one twin differs from the other, especially their abilities. It's ironic that Damian has the power of Day and Auriella of Night. Have you learned anything about their parentage?” He asks.

Helion turns to his son, Lucien, “I must admit when Helion told me this, I doubted that it was true. From what my mate, Elain, and I researched, your father was most likely from the Day Court. He must have been a distant relative of Helion. Who? We don’t know as he has many of them.” Lucien says.

Rhysand turns to Cassian, who clears his throat, “From the extensive research Amren and I have done, we believe that your mother was of the Night Court. We went through countless books and records in our library, finding bits and pieces, but not enough to explain why you both are this way. As of now, we are still looking.” Cassian tells them.

Helion lets out a deep breath, “That is why, Thesan, we would like to ask permission, from you and your children, if you would allow them to come to our courts. Auriella would be under the supervision of Rhysand and Damian would be under mine.” He announces.

Auriella feels her father become rigid. Rhysand takes the silence as a moment to speak, “Thesan, Helion, and I have spoken about this days after the war. We want to help your children. They could assist us in finding answers, but also, we are able to train them so that nothing catastrophic happens to them.” He explains.

Auriella looks over to her father, waiting for his response. Her heart beats fast, wondering if he would allow her to make this choice for herself, or if she would have to beg him.

Her mind is jumbled, unsure of what to do. On one hand, Rhysand and Helion are right. They are both trying to find reasons as to why she and Damian are the way that they are. Her shadows tug at her, also influencing her decision.

On the other, Auriella would be leaving both of her fathers’ to handle things alone, while she is off in some other court that she doesn’t know. She felt like she would be abandoning them. There was no telling what could happen in her absence and she didn’t want to think about it, but she had to.

Auriella remembers that she had come close to dying by her own mind. Being at home all the time did not help. She wasn’t able to do anything to keep herself occupied and away from the thoughts that haunted her. She was only allowed to train with her sword but had no idea how to train her ability.

Her eyes brim with tears. She knew that if she didn’t leave, Auriella might never survive her battle with the darkness. She would lose the connection with her shadows and disappear along with them.

And Azriel…

Again, her shadows tightened around her. Her last words to him through their bond. _I hope I see you again._

This was her chance to. She craved to see him again, to finally speak with him, to understand this bond that they shared. She wondered if he thought the same thing. Maybe he wasn’t here with his High Lord because he didn’t want to see her, to be reminded of what he shared with her.

It didn’t matter. Even if she saw him with someone else, it would be enough for her to leave the bond alone and move on with her life. She would still train herself and stabilize herself mentally to regain the life she once had before Amarantha, before the war. A life filled with happiness and joy.

Her mind was already made up.

Thesan bit his lip, nodding. He looked at both of the High Lords, “Give me a day with my children to speak on the matter. Tomorrow morning, you will have my answer.” He tells them.

Helion and Rhysand look at each other for a moment, before nodding. Then as quick as lightning, they all winnowed away.

Auriella and Damian made their way down from their father’s throne, turning to look at him. Zephyr made his way up next to Thesan, looking down at their children. For a moment, there was silence. Thesan only stared at them, calculating what he was going to do.

But Auriella would not let this be his choice. This was something he had no control over.

Before her father spoke, she did first. “I’m going.” She says, without breaking her stare from the High Lord of Dawn, whose face immediately became red.

“What do you mean? You haven’t given this any thought yet. We still need to talk about this as a family.” He tells her through gritted teeth.

She shakes her head, “I have given this enough thought. Rhysand and Helion explained their intentions of what they wanted us to do. I want answers and I intend to find them.” She says to her fathers.

Zephyr steps forward, “Ella, they are dangerous. We don’t know what they are capable of or even if they will keep their word. We do not want to risk your lives for information that you might not find.” He says.

Auriella scoffs, “They haven’t found information on anything because they didn’t have us. _We_ are the main source. Damian and I will have to scour the Day and Night Court. The answers are there, we just have to be smart enough to uncover them.” She says to them.

Damian takes a deep breath, “As much as I do not like leaving the both of you, Auriella and I deserve answers. You both have refused to give us any. Also, if we do not leave, we could potentially die because our powers will wither us away,” he swallows, “and fathers, this isn’t your choice to make. It is ours.” He tells them.

Auriella turns to her brother, grabbing his hand, giving him a small smile. Damian nods, “If Auriella is set on going to the Night Court, then I will head to Day. That is my decision.” He says.

Thesan stands from his throne, slowly walking towards his children. He stops inches away from them. “Aside from what was said today, what is another reason why I should let you both leave the safety of our court?” He asks.

Auriella looks down to Perseus, who sat beside her. Her friend who saved her.

“Because I’m dying here,” She breathes without looking away from her companion. Her eyes quickly fill with tears and she lets them fall.

Slowly, Auriella looks up at Thesan, whose face was now pale. She shrugs, “I’m dying here, father. I feel suffocated, abandoned, and ashamed. I still suffer from what happened Under the Mountain. _She_ is still in my mind every night, clawing at my head, whispering horrible things to me. There are times where I believe that we never really made it out, that at any moment, I will wake up in the cold cell she kept me in.”

She continues, “I have tried everything to battle the darkness inside of me, but eventually, I will give in. So, if you do not let me go, I will die here, from my mind or from my power. That is my reason.” She finishes.

Thesan nods, walking back to his throne. He plops down onto it, his eyes focused on the ground. Zephyr has tears running down his face, but he keeps silent. Damian squeezes his sister’s hand, bringing it to his lips. She had never told him about any of it.

“Then you two better get some rest,” Thesan says, his voice shaking.

Auriella lets go of her brother’s hand, whistling at Perseus to follow her. As she walks away from her fathers' to her bedroom, she wipes the tears from her face, hardening herself once more.

The next morning, Auriella’s attendants changed her into an orange suit, which hugged her body perfectly. A long cape had been embedded in it, letting it cover the scars she had on her back. Her nerves had bothered her all morning, but in reality, she could not wait to leave, to see a court that was much different than hers.

To see _him_.

Once her attendants were finished, Auriella turned to them, “You both have been such a big part of my life. I don’t know what I would do without you both, but hopefully, I can manage.” She says, making them laugh.

She continues, “I don’t know when I’ll come back, but for the meantime, you are both dismissed from duty. You are able to leave back to your courts, or stay here. It is ultimately your choice.” She says.

Her attendants nod and embrace her, “Be careful, Auriella. We hope you find what you are looking for. And we will be here when you get back.” Lara says.

Auriella and Damian arrive in front of the throne room doors at the same time. She pulls her brother to an embrace, “Take care of yourself and be careful. You and I bow to no one, not even them.” He tells her.

Damian looks down at Perseus, “Watch over her, little mutt. Make sure she doesn’t get into unwanted trouble.” He says, earning a bark of agreement from the wolf.

The throne room doors open, revealing the sight from the day before. Rhysand and Cassian stood on one side. Helion and Lucien on the other. Thesan stood in between them.

The Children of Dawn made their way up to their father. He looked exhausted as if their choices had affected him for the entire night. A tear ran down his face when he looked at Auriella, she wiped it away with her thumb.

Thesan pulled both of his children into an embrace, kissing both of their heads. “Be safe. Come back soon.” He whispered to them and they nodded.

Once he pulled away and turned back to the High Lords, his voice became stern. “Rhysand and Helion, if anything happens to either of my children under your care, I will not hesitate to declare war. My family, like yours, is my main priority. Let this be my first and final warning.” He tells them.

The High Lords nod, saying nothing.

Auriella looks for Zephyr, who stands next to the throne. She smiles at him, mouthing “I love you”. He smiles at his daughter, mouthing the same.

Rhysand approaches Auriella, “If you are ready to go, Daughter of Dawn, Cassian will take your wolf. You will come with me.” He tells her.

Auriella looks up at him, looking into his violet eyes. “I’m ready.” She says, handing over Perseus’s leash to Cassian, who puts it on her wolf with ease.

Rhysand reaches his hand out to her and she grabs it.

The Daughter of Dawn looks to her family once more before being winnowed away to the _Night Court_.


	21. Chapter 21

_{Welcome to the Night}_

Auriella didn’t know what to expect when she arrived.

She had heard of the _Court of Nightmares_ before, hearing of the terrible things that happened there. It was said that the inhabitants did not take too kindly when fae from other courts entered their domain. They were rumored to be violent and harmful, but they were extremely loyal to the High Lord of Night.

But the place where Rhysand had taken her was not close to terrifying.

The High Lord and Daughter of Dawn arrived in front of his home, overlooking the beautiful land of…

“Welcome to _Velaris_ , Auriella.” He tells her.

As the sun shined down upon the _Court of Dreams_ , Auriella could not tear her eyes away from the beauty that it was. She looked down upon the city, seeing the different colors and taking in the tightly knitted land. Homes and businesses were close to one another, making the brick-built streets packed with citizens of the Night Court.

Rhysand’s home stood on a small hill, tall enough to see the land in its entirety. Auriella couldn’t help but feel overjoyed, finally breathing new air and getting away from home. She didn’t know how desperate she was until tears streamed down her face.

Auriella quickly wiped them away, turning to Rhysand, who also had his sights set on his home. “In all honesty, this was not what I expected.” She says to him.

He chuckles, “Given what you have been told, it doesn’t come as a surprise to me. I kept Velaris hidden. When Amarantha had captured all of the High Lords, my home was the one thing that I needed to protect, along with my people. This was something that I didn’t want Amarantha, or anyone, to know about.” He explains.

“And what made you reveal it?” Auriella asks.

Rhysand looks over to her, “My High Lady. She wanted us to reveal our true selves. She didn’t want to hide behind a mask as I have for hundreds of years. We both agreed upon it,” he takes a deep breath, “and now we are here.”

The Daughter of Dawn smiles, “It is truly breathtaking, Rhysand.” She tells him.

The High Lord of Night motions for her to follow him, “Speaking of my High Lady, I would like for you to meet with her. She is currently awaiting our arrival.” He says.

Auriella becomes rigid for a moment. Even if it has been four years since escaping Under the Mountain, there were still open wounds that never mended.

Feyre’s actions were one of them.

The memories of her friends and Clare still haunted Auriella’s mind, remembering everything that they had gone through. She remembers Feyre plunging the daggers in Marcellus and Poppy’s chest, seeing the life leave their eyes. She remembers hearing Clare’s screams throughout the cell blocks, seeing her body come back worse than before.

Auriella shakes herself out of her thoughts. This was her time to face her, to start healing her broken mind, and to let go of everything that still lingered from the past.

She nods at Rhysand, mustering a smile. “I would like to meet her too.”

The guards in front of the House of Wind open the tall oak doors, revealing the grand foyer. Auriella and Rhysand walk in, immediately overwhelmed with the tantalizing aroma of baked sweets and prepared food.

A small giggle sounded from down the hallway, making its way towards them. A grin took over Rhysand’s face and he knelt down. The little Illyrian baby waddled down, making his way towards his father.

Auriella had forgotten about Rhysand and Feyre’s new addition that came into the world ten months prior. A beautiful baby boy with black hair and piercing violet-blue eyes that could put anyone into a trance. The High Prince of the Night Court, Axel.

He went into his father’s arms with a heart-wrenching smile, nestling his head into the crook of Rhysand’s neck. He stared at Auriella. She waved at him, making him smile before quickly looking away.

“I never said congratulations. He is extremely handsome.” Auriella says.

Rhysand smirks, “Everyone says that he mostly looks like Feyre, but I don’t see the resemblance,” he holds his son in the air, “he is my exact replica.” He coos.

“You’ll never get over it, will you?” A voice says. _Feyre_.

The High Lady of the Night Court stands in the threshold of the foyer, looking to her family, before setting her eyes onto the Daughter of Dawn. She was dressed in one of the finest gowns Auriella had ever seen. It was colored the deepest black, shining like starlight from the neckline down to the hem.

Auriella bowed her head, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, High Lady of Night.” She says.

Feyre walks towards her with a smile placed on her lips. She holds her hand out, “And it is an honor to finally meet you, Daughter of Dawn.”

Auriella shakes her hand, “Please, no formalities. You may call me Auriella.” She says.

Feyre nods, “And you may call me Feyre.” She tells her.

Rhysand scoffs, “And you may call me starving because I am hungry. Where the hell is everyone? Has Cassian arrived yet?” He asks, still holding Axel in his arms.

The High Lady shakes her head at him, “Emerie is upstairs getting ready. But I’m sure the others will arrive soon.” She turns to Auriella once more, “Would you like to have a drink with me? I am in desperate need of one.” She offers.

Auriella laughs, “I’d be delighted to.” She says.

Feyre leads Auriella through the House of Wind, heading towards the dining room. As they are walking, the Daughter of Dawn admires the beauty of the house, seeing many handmade paintings. Some were good while others were atrocious, but she would not dare say those words out loud.

Once they entered the room, Auriella’s nose filled with a delicious scent. She saw the long table already set as if it were a feast for a king. She felt her stomach grumble, it had almost been a whole day since she had eaten anything.

Rhysand took his seat at the head of the table, while Feyre sat on the side next to him, taking Axel into her arms and sitting him on her lap. He reached for anything that seemed remotely entertaining, including the gleaming utensils that immediately caught his eyes.

Auriella sat on the other side, her heart thundering out of her chest. She willed her mind to remain calm, but there were too many thoughts all at once.

She couldn’t help but ask herself if she made the right choice. This was her first time being away from her family, being in a different court by herself without knowing anyone except for Feyre and Rhysand.

“So, what are your first impressions of Velaris so far, Auriella?” Feyre asked, pouring wine into two cups, handing one over to her.

Auriella smiled, “It’s beautiful. I must say it was nothing like I had imagined, but far better. It’s tough to picture it, especially when you have been told your whole life that the Night Court is a horrible place to be in.” She tells her.

Rhysand chuckles, plopping a carrot into his mouth, saying nothing.

“Well, seeing as you will be spending time here, I would like to show you around, if you are comfortable,” Feyre says, taking another sip of her wine.

Auriella nodded, “Of course. I would love to get to know more of your court. My father would not believe a word I say, but I’ll tell him about it anyway.” She says.

Suddenly, another person walks into the room. Auriella turns her head, seeing a dark-hair slender fae walk in. Her eyes were a cold silver as if they could stare into the very soul of a person. The female was undeniably beautiful, wearing a simple black dress, her arms, and neck covered in different colored jewels.

“Ah, Amren, how delightful of you to join us. You wouldn’t happen to know where the others are, do you? It seems like everyone wants to be late today.” Rhysand says.

Amren rolls her eyes, “I don’t keep tabs on those idiots, Rhys,” she plops into her seat away from everyone, picking up a strawberry from the plate, examining it for a moment before taking a small bite. She looks to Auriella, a smirk appearing on her lips.

“Oh, would you look at that? The famous Daughter of Dawn in the Night Court? I can’t say I’m surprised. I knew this day would come soon enough, where you would come to find answers for yourself instead of others doing it for you.” Amren says.

Feyre takes a deep breath, “Amren, we don’t need to talk about this right now. Let’s just have a simple conversation.” She tells her.

Amren chuckles, “My High Lady, we might as well have this conversation now. She cannot deny what she is. A _Shadowsinger_. An extremely unusual one at that. Even in her weak state, I can see her shadows floating around her.” She says.

 _Weak_.

The word sent a jolt of anger through Auriella, but she willed it away. She gave the Second Commander a small smile, “I do not deny what I am. However, I am curious as to why I have it. Also, I do appreciate you and Cassian’s help.” She tells her.

Amren scoffs, “Cassian practically fell asleep every time we went to the library. He would rarely look. Whenever he would, he would most likely look at the pictures on the pages instead of reading the words.” She says, plopping a blueberry into her mouth.

“Sorry, I’m late… where is everyone?” An Illyrian female walks into the room.

The woman was beautiful, her dark skin glowing in the light that came into the room. She wore a red silk dress, which perfectly hugged her body. Her wings were scared down to the center tendons, clipped. She made her way to the seat next to Auriella.

“Auriella, this is Emerie, Cassian’s lover,” Rhysand says.

Emerie smiles at the Daughter of Dawn, “So you were the guest everyone here was raving about. The servants roamed around the halls, preparing for your arrival.” She says, reaching her hand out for Auriella to shake, which she does.

Auriella was surprised. She hoped it didn’t show. “I don’t know if I should be honored or not. Seeing how big the house is, I can’t imagine how long it takes to clean.” She says, making Feyre chuckle.

Soon, Morrigan and Nesta walk in. Auriella remembered them from the High Lords meeting three years ago. Yet, they still looked the same. Attractive and deadly.

The Third Commander plops down into her seat, her heated stare on the Feyre’s sister, “Sometimes, you make me want to rip your head off and dump your body into the Sidra. Don’t ever provoke me like that again.” She snaps.

Rhysand stares at her, “Do not _impurify_ my waters.” He tells her.

Feyre’s eyes narrow, ignoring her mate’s words. “What the hell did you do now, Nesta? You both cannot come back here without doing something that enrages the other.” She says.

Nesta walks over to Feyre, kneeling down to coo at the High Prince, who quickly reaches for her. Feyre lets her sister carry him, bouncing Axel in her arms. “I wanted to duel against her in the mountains, but it seems like she wasn’t in the mood,” Nesta says, smiling at her nephew.

Morrigan finishes an entire bottle of wine, clanging it onto the table. “If you and I were to duel against each other, I would kill you. Now, I don’t have a problem with that, but my High Lady would not approve of my actions.” She says.

Nesta ignores the words from the commander, sitting next to her sister, and let Axel play with the rings on her fingers. Auriella could practically sense the connection between them.

Auriella suddenly remembers Perseus. She turns to Rhysand, “Are you sure you don’t know where Cassian is? Perseus is with him.”

Morrigan lets out a laugh, “I didn’t even see you there, Daughter of Dawn. Now I see why Rhys was rushing us to get back here quickly. Sorry to keep you waiting.” She says.

Auriella shakes her head, “Don’t apologize. I can understand that you all must be busy. Hell, there are days where I was stacked with paperwork that I had to miss important meetings to get it all done.” She tells her.

“Ah, yes. The Daughter of Dawn is practically equivalent to a High Lady, but with many limitations. Is that correct?” Morrigan asks.

Auriella shrugs, “That is one way to see it. Because my brother and I were adopted, we are not able to become heirs of the High Lord or Lady title. Instead, we were named the Daughter and Son of Dawn, legally doing work for our court and handling certain situations. Those titles give us limited power, yes.” She explains.

“And who is this Perseus? Is he a guard of yours?” Feyre asks.

Auriella chuckles, “He is my wolf. I take him everywhere I go. He supposedly arrived with Cassian, but I have yet to see either of them.” She says.

Emerie’s eyes widen, “What if this wolf of yours is eating him alive?” She asks, panic rising to her face.

Amren scoffs, “Good riddance,” She mutters, drinking her wine. Morrigan rolls her eyes at her, a smirk making its way to her mouth. Rhysand purses his lips, stifling a laugh. Feyre covers her mouth, doing the same as her mate.

Auriella shakes her head, “He isn’t violent, only when provoked. When we left, he was perfectly fine. Cassian took him without a problem.” She says. Emerie lets out a breath, drinking her water.

For a moment, the entire table stays silent, everyone grabbing food from the table and starting to eat without everyone present. Auriella felt a pang go through her chest. She wondered if Azriel knew she was there, wondered if he cared.

She opened the shields of her mind, hoping that there would be a response from him. A word. A feeling. Anything. But there was nothing but silence.

What if he didn’t want to be in the same room as her? What if he was angry at her for showing up in his court without notice? Did he even want to get to know her? Was there someone else?

As the thoughts circled in her mind, Auriella heard barking come from down the hall. Cassian stormed into the room with Perseus at his side. The wolf immediately ran to Auriella, sitting on the floor beside her, his breathing heavy. Auriella fills a bowl with water, placing it down for him to drink, which he does.

The general stood at the end of the table with nervousness clearly plastered on his face. He looked at Rhysand, “Um, Rhys, we have a slight problem with Azriel.” He says, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. Auriella snaps her attention to him.

The High Lord of Night takes a deep breath, “And what kind of problem could he possibly have? He wasn’t tasked to do anything today.” He says.

Cassian grinned, “No, not that kind of problem. It’s the kind where he would like to have a strongly worded conversation with us both, mainly with his fist in our faces.” He tells him.

Feyre rolls her eyes, “What did you both do to him now? He is the least problematic of the two of you and yet, you both find some way to make him pissed off his mind.” She says to them.

Rhysand stands from his chair, smirking, “Sometimes, the Spymaster can be irrational when it comes to a certain,” he looks to Auriella, “topic that wears heavy on his mind.”

The Daughter of Dawn felt heat rush to her cheeks. It seems that her mate did not know anything about her arrival. But was he avoiding her?

“Where is Azriel?” Rhysand asked, heading towards Cassian.

The general smirks, “I tied him up to a tree. He is currently thrashing as we speak. I can tell you that it was not easy at all.” He tells him.

“CASSIAN!” A loud male scream bellowed from outside. _Azriel_.

The High Lord and the general quickly made their way out of the dining hall, leaving the women confused. They all looked at one another, laughing to themselves, except for Auriella, who only smiled at them.

Without command, Perseus ran out of the room, barking, following the men.

“Perseus!” Auriella exclaimed, standing from her seat, and running after him. She saw him stop, turn into the foyer, his barks echoing throughout the house. And once she made the turn… her heart stopped for a moment.

Azriel was right there, kneeling down in front of Perseus, petting him. He smiled at the wolf, who licked his face over and over as if he knew him.

Auriella felt herself become rigid. _Three years_.

Three years had passed without seeing his face, without speaking to him through the bond, without having any sort of contact with each other at all. And now, he was there in front of her, handsome and strong as she remembered him.

And when their eyes locked once again, Auriella wasn’t sure she was breathing. If this was some sort of dream that the spirits had dragged her into, she wanted to wake up, to be back in the Dawn Court. But she knew it wasn’t.

It was him.

_I hope I see you again._

The Spymaster slowly made his way towards her. Auriella steeled herself, not wanting to show the vulnerability that this moment had brought down upon her.

His hazel eyes bore into her, showing longing and relief like he had waited for this moment as much as she did. It took everything within Auriella to not burst out in tears. Instead, she reached her hand out to him, smiling.

“Spymaster,” Auriella breathed, “I’d hoped we’d see each other again.”

Azriel gently took her hand in his scared one, lifting it up to his lips, planting a light kiss. His eyes were on hers the entire time, even when his touch became absent. Auriella’s eyes brimmed with tears.

A smile tugged at his lips, “As did I.” 


	22. Chapter 22

When Auriella returns to the dining room and goes back to her seat, she could feel Azriel’s eyes upon her the entire time.

He sat on the other side of the table, next to Morrigan, who didn’t seem to mind.

Auriella’s heart hammered inside of her chest. She gripped the glass of wine in her hand, taking a swig of it to calm her nerves, but it seemed like nothing worked. Being in the same room with him felt surreal.

Rhysand cleared his throat, “Well, now that everyone is here, late, as usual, we can finally begin our meal together.” He says.

Auriella looked down at her plate of food, but with everything that happened today, she had no appetite for anything. She became nauseous at the sight of it. Still, she managed to take small bites.

The room stayed silent for a few moments, hearing only the clatter of utensils touching the plates, and the High Prince drinking his bottle in his mother’s arms. Feyre smiled down at him, her thumb gently rubbing his face. Rhysand admired his little family, staring at them with adoring eyes.

Auriella felt Perseus lightly tap her arm with his nose. She looked down at him, seeing his pleading and hungry eyes. She glanced at her food, noticing the piece of meat on her plate. Her heart clenched, unsure whether to give it to him in front of everyone. It would have been misinterpreted, thinking that she didn’t enjoy the food.

 _Give it to him. They won’t mind._ A deep voice spoke through her mind, sending chills down her spine.

Auriella was hesitant for a moment, but eventually, she caved in, setting the meat on a smaller plate. Before she set down the food in front of him, she snapped her fingers at the wolf, “Sit,” she commanded. Perseus immediately listened, his drool already hitting the floor.

The Daughter of Dawn placed the food down, giving a single nod to him to eat. He practically lunged towards the meat, chewing on it fiercely.

“Where did you find Perseus?” Rhysand asks, looking down at the wolf.

Auriella snaps her head to him, “Actually, he found me. I was out one night…” she trails off for a moment, “I was walking through the gardens and he was right there looking at me. I expected him to run away, but somehow, he trusted me enough.” She explains.

No one had known of that night, not even her brother, whom she trusted with all of her heart. But through the bond, she felt the anger ripple down as if Azriel knew she was lying. He couldn’t have known… could he?

The High Lord nods, “And who trained him?” He asked.

“I did. I had a lot of time on my hands. It took a while for him to perfect his training, but eventually, he got the hang of it.” She says.

Morrigan scoffs, “Oh good, maybe you can train Cassian. He struggles with listening and following commands. I have a whistle you could use.” She says, lifting her glass.

Cassian smirks, “The commands I mostly follow are Emerie’s. They mainly involve the bed though.” He says, earning a slap on his arm from his lover. He huffs out a laugh, bestowing a kiss on her hand.

The general looks around, landing his eyes on the Spymaster. “Although, someone who could use some training would be my darling brother, Azriel. There are times when he cannot control his temper. Throughout these past three years, he has been nothing but frustrated.” Cassian turns his head to Auriella, “Do you think you could train him, set him right?” He asks, the smirk still plastered on his face.

Auriella could not even think of words to say. She wasn’t even sure what shade of red she was, her face burning with embarrassment.

Thankfully, Feyre came to her rescue, “Please, Cassian, do not be inappropriate at the table. Some of us are trying to enjoy our meals.” She says, her voice filled with annoyance.

Cassian nods, “Apologies, my High Lady. I am just extremely concerned about my brother’s testosterone. There are only so many trees he can knock down before it becomes a concern to our environment.” He says, making everyone spit out their food.

Auriella pursed her lips, glancing at her mate, who stared at Cassian with murderous eyes. The general held his gaze with amusement gleaming on his face. She wondered if he would pounce across the table and choke him to death as he did with Eris at the High Lords meeting.

 _Would it entertain you if I did?_ He asked through the bond.

Their eyes locked once more. Auriella remembered the words she accidentally sent down the bond for the first time. _It would have been entertaining to watch._

He had Eris in his hands. The Autumn heir did not have a chance against the Spymaster. In that moment, his shadows swirled around him, as if they were panicking. Auriella was neither shocked nor surprised to see that Eris had put himself into a situation that almost put him into the grave, but she was taken aback at the sheer strength of her mate.

The deadly eyes that bore into his enemy. The rage that emitted from him. And the anger that was directed towards Eris. If Feyre hadn’t stopped him, Azriel would have surely killed him. He would have started a war with the Autumn Court.

Auriella scoffed, _Highly, but I wouldn’t recommend it_. She replied.

Another tug of a smile. She wondered what it looked like.

The High Lady sighs, handing Axel over to Rhysand, who sits in his lap. His eyes land on Perseus, who lays on the floor, looking at the child with confusion. The High Prince coos at the wolf, reaching out to him, but Perseus turns his head to Auriella, as if asking, but she shakes her head. Instead, the wolf lays his head on the floor.

“Has he ever harmed anyone?” Rhysand asks her.

Auriella clears her throat, “It depends on the person. Perseus growls when he doesn’t sense anything good. He has never attacked anyone, but he is trained to on my command. He is kind to those he doesn’t view as a threat, children included.” She says, seeing the High Prince grow fussy for the wolf.

Rhysand nods, looking over to his mate, “We should get one.” He tells her.

Feyre rolls her eyes, “You, Cassian, and Azriel are enough to deal with. I don’t think I’ll be able to handle a wolf who could destroy everything in the house when you three already do that yourselves.” She says, making the boys chuckle.

Auriella huffs out a laugh, “Believe me, my father was furious in the first days that I had Perseus. He would ruin pillows and cause a mess of feathers everywhere. Obedience was one of the first lessons I taught him.” She says.

A sense of intrigue rippled down the bond.

Rhysand scoffed, “Maybe you can train Cassian after all.” He says, making everyone in the room chuckle, including the general.

As the meal comes to a close, Rhysand looks over to Auriella, “I believe that your things have arrived from the Dawn Court. You will be staying here in the House of Wind. Tomorrow, Feyre will show you around the court. And then, we have to get you to training.” He tells her.

The High Lord turns to look at Morrigan and Nesta, “You both will be joining her in combat. Even though Auriella has trained for most of her life, strength is necessary for her shadows.” He says.

Morrigan rolls her eyes, “Are you really pairing me with the incompetent fool?” She asks. Nesta stares at her.

“Be careful with your words, _commander_ , or I will not hesitate to kill you once we get back to the mountains.” She threatens. Morrigan smirks but says nothing.

Rhysand pinches his nose, “How is it that my son has better manners than both of you? I don’t care whether you want to rip each other's guts out, you will help train Auriella.” He says, his voice firm and assertive. The High Prince stares up at his father as if he was dumbfounded.

The High Lord turned to Azriel. He stared at the Spymaster with calculating eyes. The deafening silence hung in the air, making Auriella shift in her seat.

Rhysand took a deep breath, “Brother, I am sure you know what to do. Help her strengthen her shadows.” He says. Azriel nods, his shadows hiding behind him.

Auriella felt her own shadows swirl with excitement. She willed for them to calm, but it seems, even in their weakened state, they remained content.

The High Lord wasn’t done, “You must also show her around the House of Wind, let her take in the place.” He says, a small smile forming on his lips. Cassian choked on his wine, coughing to the point where Emerie had to hold the water for him to drink.

Auriella felt her stomach drop, her nerves rising higher than before.

Feyre’s eyes narrowed, “I could show her around, Rhys.” She told him.

Rhysand shook his head, still staring at Azriel. “No, you and I have things to discuss. I’m sure Azriel can handle this _simple_ task. Isn’t that right, brother?” He asks.

 _If you are uncomfortable with this, you don’t have to agree. I’ll understand._ Auriella sends down the bond.

After a few seconds of silence, the Spymaster clears his throat, “No, I do not have a problem with it at all.” He says.

Auriella was terrified once everyone started leaving one by one.

Amren.

Morrigan.

Cassian and Emerie.

Nesta.

And then, Rhysand and Feyre, along with the High Prince.

The Spymaster and Daughter of Dawn remained still in their seats, looking at anything other than each other. Perseus sat still next to his owner, looking at her.

Auriella didn’t know what to do with herself. She wondered if she should speak with him, ask him about anything that didn’t relate to their mating bond. She closed her eyes, mustering the strength inside of her to actually speak.

“You don’t need to be terrified of me. I don’t bite.” She says, looking down at her lap.

She heard him take a deep breath, “I’m sorry. I just don’t know what to say.” He tells her. Auriella couldn’t help but feel the same. It was like her mind went blank all of a sudden. 

She looks up at him, “I understand. All of this has my mind in shambles. I don’t know what to think of it.” She says, truthfully.

Azriel nods, standing from his seat. He extends his wings, stretching them out, before tucking them back in. “Well, let me show you around quickly so that you can get some rest.” He says.

The Spymaster led her through the house, telling her which rooms are which. He showed her the kitchen, studio, library, and many more rooms that Auriella had completely forgotten the names of. The “house” was built more like a palace.

Azriel led her to another set of doors, opening them, revealing…

“This is the music room. We rarely use it.” He tells her, but all Auriella could focus on was the black piano sitting in the room. She walks towards it, seeing the beautiful design of glittering stars that covered it. A piano crafted of Night.

It had been a long time since she had played the instrument. It was just before she was taken to Under the Mountain. She had played her fathers’ melody. She remembered that she had touched each note that was written, never missing one. But after she had escaped, Auriella could never bring herself to touch the piano again.

No matter how much she tried, Auriella could never finish a song, let alone write one. As the months passed, she couldn’t bear to stare at the instrument anymore. She instructed her guards to remove it from her room and they did. She hadn’t asked for it since.

Auriella touched the smooth surface, smiling down at it.

“Do you know how to play?” Azriel asked from behind her.

The Daughter of Dawn nodded, “Yes,” she turned back to him, “My father taught me how to play. Ever since I was young, I had a passion for it. But um…” she trailed off, “I haven’t touched one in a while.” She told him.

Silence took over once again. Auriella was tired of it. She knew that their bond was inevitable to ignore. If they didn’t talk about it now, when they just met, it would be hanging over their heads every single day.

“I think you know that I didn’t come here just to find answers about myself and my brother. But I came here to find out what to do about this.” She says, gesturing between them.

She takes a step towards him, “I know what the mating bond is and how it works. I don’t understand why the spirits decided to pair us together, but I don’t know you and you do not know me.” She says.

Auriella continues, “I am willing to try if only you are, Spymaster. I want to get to know you, even if all that comes from this bond is friendship or nothing at all.” She tells him.

She had thought of this moment for a while, wondering what she would say to him once they met again. But this wasn’t the conversation she had in mind. Speaking about the bond terrified her, but she needed to know if there was a chance. A chance where maybe she could...

Azriel nods, taking a step forward, inches away from touching. He stares down at Auriella with sincere eyes, as if he’s taking her in. “I don’t think you’ll like who I am, Daughter of Dawn.” He tells her.

She scoffs, “I can say the same thing, Spymaster. But appearances are nothing when it comes to the person that is inside. If you do not want anything to do with this, tell me now. I will not waste my time. Enough of it was already taken from me.” She says, her voice firm.

And yet, all he could do was stare at her. 

The Daughter of Dawn makes her way out of the room, not wanting to spend a moment longer with him. She felt suffocated, not because of him, but because of the weight that was set upon her with everything that happened. Again, she felt like she was crumbling.

Instead of making her way to her room, Auriella went back downstairs, walking out to the gardens. Perseus immediately ran around in circles, barking in excitement. Auriella smiled at him, picking up a stick off the ground.

The wolf sat on the grass, waiting for his owner to throw it.

And when she did, Perseus caught it in the air. But instead of bringing it back to her, he laid on the grass, starting to chew on it as he always did. 

Auriella sat down next to him, petting his dark fur. She breathed in the fresh air of daisies and roses that were planted all around her. She admired them, seeing them gently flowing in the wind. And when she closed her eyes, she let the scent calm her racing heart.

Hope bloomed in her chest and four simple words streamed down the bond.

_I will try, Auriella._

Then she would too.


	23. Chapter 23

_AZRIEL_

The Spymaster stared at his mate, sitting on the grass with the wolf beside her.

He couldn’t help but be transfixed by the beauty she held. The sunlight shined down upon her, making her golden-brown skin glow. He could even see her dissipating shadows dancing around her, but she paid them no mind.

 _Help her strengthen her shadows_ , Rhysand said.

His mate was like him, a Shadowsinger. The Daughter of Dawn was of the Night Court. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the realization, mostly because it's something that was unheard of. It took every court by surprise, including Beron.

He remembered seeing the expressions on their faces when they had destroyed hundreds of Hybern’s soldiers on the battlefield. They were shocked, Rhysand included.

After the war, Rhysand and Helion met many times to discuss what they were going to do with the Children of Dawn. It was clear that answers needed to be found, but there was one obstacle that stood in their way: The High Lord of Dawn.

The High Lords of Day and Night sent him five requests to meet with him in those past three years. Azriel knew that much, but he did not know that Rhysand planned to bring Auriella back to the Night Court. He believed that they were going to have a simple conversation with Thesan, but that was not the case.

Azriel was outside his cabin in the forest, sharpening truth-teller when he felt it. The bond had shifted. His mind informed him that she was close, that she was there.

The Spymaster immediately went into the skies, flying to the House of Wind with her in his thoughts. The emotions that flooded through him were mixed with relief and anger. He was relieved that he was going to see her again, to see those beautiful green eyes that mesmerized him the first time he saw them.

But he was angry that Rhysand and Cassian, knowing that she was his mate, did not let him go along to the Dawn Court, to take her back to Night himself.

During those three years, the Spymaster was in agony. After the war, his mind was jumbled, begging him to go to Auriella, yearning for the sight of her. For a time, his shadows tugged in the direction of the Dawn Court. But all the Spymaster could do was ignore them, even though he wanted so badly to give in.

And as time passed, the Shadowsinger could no longer hide that something was bothering him.

His emotions eventually got the best of him, his anger turning into rage. He would fly to any part of the forest, letting out his rage on the trees, beating them until they were knocked down. Then he would go to another one, doing the same thing.

Azriel had done that for several nights until Rhysand and Cassian found him, covered in sweat and his knuckles bleeding, dripping blood onto the dirt.

Cassian whistled, looking at the downed trees, “Ah, so this is what all the commotion was about. You caused quite the scare, brother.” He said, leaning against a tree.

Rhysand crossed his arms, “What the hell are you doing, Az? What is the meaning of all of this? If you need to let your frustration out, beat one of the Illyrians in the mountains, or go have _sex_ with someone.” He says.

Azriel takes a deep breath, that single word was enough to awaken his thoughts with her. He pictured Auriella beneath him, writhing, moaning, close to…

He closed his eyes, willing himself not to think about her, especially not like that.

The Spymaster sat on the ground, wrapping bandages around his open wounds. His brothers stared at him, trying to figure out what was wrong.

“So are you eventually going to tell us or do we have to guess? It’s pretty hot out here.” Cassian asked, putting his hair into a bun, “All of your destruction these past days have caused people to believe that there is a monster terrorizing our court. Everyone, including the males, are scared shitless to come out here at night.” He says.

Rhysand sighs, “Azriel, tell us what’s wrong. These past few months, you have not been yourself. Everyone is starting to become worried.” He says.

Azriel nodded, debating in his mind on whether he should tell his brothers about his bond with the Daughter of Dawn. It was something becoming too difficult to hide.

The Spymaster took another deep breath, his eyes staring at a downed tree. “I found my mate.” He whispered enough for Rhysand and Cassian to hear.

Cassian grinned, “Well, shit! I thought the day would never come. I always wondered which Illyrian girl was going to get you. You know many of them talk about you behind their backs. Their conversations are not appropriate at all.” He says.

Rhysand’s eyes narrowed, “If you found her, why all of this destruction?” He asks.

Azriel looks up at his High Lord, “I didn’t _just_ find her, Rhys. I’ve known for months now,” he looks to Cassian, “she is not of the Night Court.” He says.

“Then who-” Cassian started, but Azriel immediately blurted out the words.

“The Daughter of Dawn!” He yelled, feeling a weight being lifted off of his chest. He tilted his head back, rubbing his face with his aching hands. Oh, how he wanted to rip another tree out of its roots.

His brothers went silent.

Instead, Azriel continues, “I’ve known since the High Lords meeting. Once I saw her, the bond snapped into place.” He says. Even thinking about the moment was enough to send his mind spiraling. He wished his brothers would leave him be.

Cassian's brows raise, “The Daughter of Dawn is your mate?” He scoffs, “After seeing what she did on that battlefield, I can’t say that I’m surprised. She is a very beautiful and strong female.” He tells him.

Rhysand kneels on the ground, “Who else knows about this? Just us?” He asks.

Azriel nods, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. “Yes. And I would appreciate it if it stays that way. I don’t want anyone else finding out about this, not until I’m ready to tell them myself.” He says.

The High Lord nods, “Does Auriella know?” He asks.

The Spymaster nods. His brothers chuckle. “Oh, brother, now I can see why you are doing this. You should have told us sooner. We could have helped you. I can’t even begin to imagine how your mind is.” Rhysand tells him.

Cassian smirks, “I imagine it's filled with thoughts of her in his bed-” He starts, but Azriel snarls at him, making him close his mouth. He covers his mouth with his hand, stifling a laugh.

Rhysand puts his hand on Azriel’s shoulder, “Don’t worry, we’ll sort this out soon. Helion and I have been speaking about what we are to do with Auriella and Damian, but so far we have not heard back from Thesan. If anything changes, we’ll inform you about it.” He says.

And in the end, the bastard didn’t inform him about shit.

Azriel stared at his mate for a bit longer before winnowing to Feyre and Rhysand’s estate. Once he went through the doors, he was immediately greeted by Axel, whose clothes were covered in red and green paint.

“Hey there, little one.” He says, wiping a dot of green paint off of his face.

Feyre rushes out of her painting room, noticing Azriel. She gives a sigh of relief, “He accidentally knocked down two small cans. Can you take him to Rhys for me? He’s outside with Cassian.” She asks and Azriel nods.

He carries the High Prince, who plays with the buttons of his suit, walking out to the back of the estate, where Cassian and Rhysand are seated around the unlit bonfire, drinking ale.

His brothers immediately notice him, grinning. The Spymaster sits in one of the seats, setting Axel on his lap, who is still transfixed by the button.

Cassian chuckles, “So how did it go? Did you make her swoon? Or did she reject you on the spot?” He asks, making dramatic faces.

“Ah, like what Nesta did with you?” Azriel claps back.

Rhysand spits out his drink, laughing. Cassian glares at the High Lord, rolling his eyes. “You didn’t have to be such an asshole about it.” He mutters to the Spymaster.

Azriel rolls his eyes, “You both are the assholes. What the hell was that back there? I told you I didn’t want anyone finding out about Auriella and me. But, of course, the first thing you idiots do is make everyone suspicious.” He says.

Rhysand chuckles, “Did you expect anything less from us, brother?” He asked.

The Spymaster stays silent, staring down at the High Prince. He coos at the button, wanting to put it into his mouth, but is unable to. Axel becomes frustrated but keeps trying. His drool was slobbered all over the area, but Azriel didn’t care. The little boy was a joy to have around.

Cassian hands Azriel a bottle of ale, which he gladly takes. “So have you figured out what you are going to do? Or would you rather be alone forever, wallowing away?” He asks, taking a swig of alcohol.

No, that was something he never wanted. Ending up alone without anyone by his side was his worst fear. Azriel always dreamed of finding his mate, wondering who she was. And now that he knew, the Spymaster had no idea what to do.

“I want to get to know Auriella. She wants the same. She doesn’t care what comes of this. If it's a friendship or relationship or nothing at all, she said she still wanted to know me. I guess I understand, seeing as we are paired for life.” Azriel says.

Rhysand raises his brows, impressed. Azriel stares at his High Lord, remembering that he and Auriella were both Under the Mountain together. Cassian had said that Amarantha had tortured her, using her to let out her frustration.

He couldn’t help but ask, “What did Amarantha do to her Under the Mountain?” He asked, making Rhysand freeze as if he too remembered.

The High Lord of Night didn’t speak for a moment, instead, he stared at his son, who was now asleep in the Spymaster’s arms. Azriel immediately regretted asking, but he deeply wanted to know. He didn’t want to hear it from Auriella, fearing that he might break in front of her. Rhysand was the only one, apart from her, who knew what really happened.

“Auriella was brought Under the Mountain ten years after her father. She had said things about Amarantha in the Dawn Court that she eventually found out about. After Amarantha confronted her about it,” he chuckled, “the Daughter of Dawn did not back down, even though I knew she was scared out of her mind.”

“But Amarantha used her.” Rhysand looked at Azriel in the eyes, “For thirty-nine years, she used a whip and beat Auriella time and time again. She would always be dragged out with blood dripping down from her back. Then she would be thrown into her cell, where she would have to treat her own wounds.” He reveals.

Azriel clenched his fist, rage filling his veins, and violent thoughts overtaking his mind. She was abused at the hands of a monster. He thanked the spirits that she was dead or he would have roamed to the ends of the earth to find her and kill her himself.

 _I will not waste my time. Enough of it was taken from me._ Auriella had said.

Rhysand leaned forward in his seat, “Be careful with her, Az. She might have held a brave face Under the Mountain and during the War with Hybern, but now…” he trails off, “I know she is fragile. Pay attention to her.” He says.

The Spymaster nods, standing from his seat. He gently hands Axel to Rhysand. The little boy stirs in his father’s arms, making himself comfortable.

Azriel cleared his throat, “I’m going home. I’ll see you both tomorrow.” He tells them before walking away.

Once he arrived at his cabin, he could feel the tug of his shadows. His mind tells him to go back to the House of Wind, to go back to her. He debated it for a moment, wondering if she would be content to see him, to speak with him.

He remembered how peaceful she seemed out there in the gardens, staring at the different flowers Elain had planted. She saw how she smiled at the daisies and touched the lilies. She had plucked one and put it behind Perseus’s ear, but the flower ended up in the wind.

_I am willing to try if only you are, Spymaster._

He would try. He wanted this. He yearned for this almost all of his life.

She hadn’t rejected him, but she was giving him a chance. And if it didn’t work out between them, then that was that. This beautiful female, who had his abilities, who caught him by surprise, and who had suffered so much as he had, wanted to know who he was.

And suddenly, Azriel was in the skies once more, heading to _her_.


	24. Chapter 24

Auriella swung _Soulender_ through the air, picturing herself on the battlefield once more.

After spending a majority of her time out in the gardens by herself with Perseus, she had grown restless, yearning to wield her sword. She immediately ran up to her room, changing out of her elegant clothes.

She had searched up and down the House of Wind to find the training room. And once she did, her heart raced with excitement.

The training room was enormous, filled with all different kinds of equipment. Auriella recognized most of them. Back at the Dawn Court, Damian would be the one to lift weights and increase his strength, while Auriella relied purely on her body.

Perseus carried the stick from the gardens, sitting on the floor, gnawing on it.

Within minutes, Auriella had dripped sweat onto the mat, breathing heavily. She used every move her fathers and brother taught her. She pleaded with her mind to use her shadows, seeing if they would react, but nothing.

She kept trying. Time and time again, they would shift, but nothing would happen.

But suddenly, her shadows reacted, but not because of her. Even Perseus stood from his spot, dropping his stick, and standing in front of his owner, protecting her. He let out a low growl in warning.

Glimmering grey smoke protruded from the walls, making Perseus let out a bark. Auriella took a stance, lifting _Soulender._ “Show yourself!” She yelled out.

The smoke immediately turned black. Two beautiful fae females revealed themselves from the shadows. The women were identical to one another; twins. Their dark skin gleamed, along with the silver jewelry that was around their arms and necks. They were dressed in the same clothes, a beautiful black and gold silk dress that complimented them perfectly.

Auriella stared into their piercing blue eyes. She had never seen these women before, but she was sure that she knew them, but nothing came to mind as to how.

One of the women stepped closer to Auriella, a smile rising up to her lips. “Hello, Daughter of Dawn. It is an honor to meet you. I am _Nuala_ ,” she gestured to her twin, “and this is my twin sister, _Cerridwen_.” She says.

Auriella sheaths _Soulender_ , wiping the sweat off of her forehead. “Please, call me Auriella. I’m sorry for pointing my sword. I thought I was alone.” She says.

Perseus cautiously goes over to the twins, sniffing them. The twins chuckle, petting the wolf. He wags his tail, licking the hands of the girls. Auriella became skeptical. Perseus wasn’t particularly kind to people he just met. He needed to be around them more to be comfortable, but with the twins, it was like he already knew them.

She let her mind wander to Azriel, remembering how Perseus did the same. Azriel had smiled at the wolf as if they were both reunited once again. Her heart tightens at the memory.

Nuala looks up at the Daughter of Dawn, “Would you like anything, Auriella? Our High Lady has assigned us to look after you. We are here to help with anything you need.” She says.

Auriella scoffs, “Thank you, girls. If it’s not too much trouble, I would like a glass of water. I forgot to bring one from the kitchen, mostly because I forgot where it is.” She tells them.

Cerridwen chuckles, her gorgeous smile illuminating her face. “We will get that for you. Again, we are delighted to have you here, Auriella.” She says before the twins both disappear in their clouds of smoke.

Perseus turns back to his owner. She looks down at him, narrowing her eyes. “It seems like you get comfortable with the Night Court folk very quickly. Is there something that I am missing here or are you getting soft on me, Perseus?” She asks.

Her wolf barks, lifting his front legs up and planting them on her stomach. Auriella chuckles, petting his head, earning a few licks on her face from the mutt. “Alright, I won’t say that again. But you better not prove me right next time.” She says.

The doors of the training room open. Auriella expects the twins to walk in, but instead, Cassian and Emerie are there. “Well, would you look at that? The Daughter of Dawn is getting her training in early.” The Illyrian male says, kneeling down, patting his thighs for Perseus to go to him. The wolf does.

Emerie walks up to Auriella, “Ah, so you are the impatient type, aren’t you? From what Cassian said, you are pretty badass with a sword.” She says.

Auriella huffs out a laugh, “My brother and I trained almost all our lives with it. I wouldn’t say that I am a badass, but I’ll take the compliment.” She says, nodding to Cassian, who coos at the wolf.

The Illyrian female chuckles, “Well, I’d like to see what you got, Daughter of Dawn. I hope you don’t mind people watching you, but you have me a bit curious.” Emerie says, backing from the mat, giving Auriella room.

She unsheathed _Soulender_ once more, making Cassian whistle, “She is a beauty up close. I’ll trade you for a better one for her.” He says.

Auriella scoffs, examining her sword, “Whatever you trade me is utter trash compared to my sword. _Soulender_ is one of a kind. My father designed her for me. I couldn’t bear to part with her. She has been with me since I was young.” She says.

Cassian smirks, “And what would you do if someone took it from your hands?” He asks.

The Daughter of Dawn’s dimming shadows swirled around her like they could sense her conflicting emotions. She looked over to the general, “Then I will have to stain another sword with the blood of my enemies until I find _Soulender_ again.” She says.

The general walks up to the Daughter of Dawn, unsheathing his own sword. “If you are so confident in that sword, I would like to see you take it up with mine. I don’t have a name, but she has helped me in plenty of battles.” He says, holding it up.

Auriella scans it for a brief moment, seeing the sharpness of the blade. The steel gleamed, reflecting in the light of the room. It was a beauty to be sure. There was no design on it like _Soulender_ , but it was clear that the general took care of his sword.

She looked back up at him, nodding. “I would like to take that challenge, general,” Auriella says, making Cassian grin, looking over to his lover with a wink. He ripped off his shirt, extending his wings, ruffling them up for battle.

Auriella would have lied to herself if she said it wasn’t attractive. The Illyrian male looked like he was sculpted by gentle hands.

They both stepped back from one another, leaving space in the middle of the large mat. From her peripheral vision, Auriella could see the doors of the training room open, seeing the twins come back into the room once again. They do not say anything.

There was only the deafening silence.

Auriella takes her stance, one foot in front of the other. She held _Soulender_ in her right hand, slightly raised. She took a deep breath, studying the general as he was with her. She could see the confidence he held, his head raised high, but always alert.

A general in every way. Cassian reminded Auriella of her father, Zephyr. He was a captain, but he led the Peregyrns with honor and force. He was respected in his court.

Auriella remembered the brutality that Cassian unleashed on Hybern’s soldiers. He was coated in blood, slicing the bodies of his enemies as if it was nothing to him. She supposed it was, knowing that he was involved in the war long ago. The stories of what he did were still spoken around Prythian as if he was a legend.

The Daughter of Dawn knew she might not stand a chance against him, but it was better to learn than know. Even if she failed, she’d be proud.

The two walked in a circle, boring into the eyes of one another, taking in their opponent. Auriella blocked out every distraction, including everyone who was watching them.

It was simply Cassian and her.

The general made the first strike. Auriella easily blocked it, the clang of steel echoing throughout the room. They both moved back, expecting a strike. But again, they sized each other up, wondering who they were dealing with.

This time Auriella moved to strike first, swinging her sword. Cassian blocked it, but he immediately reacted, going for another strike.

The sound of metal against metal filled the room, the challenge becoming more aggressive as it went. The blades sparked as they hit each other, the little particles falling and onto the mat, along with the sweat that dripped down the fighters.

Auriella tried multiple times to knock him down, but Cassian would notice her move at the last second, blocking it either with his sword or ducking under it.

Cassian had the same problem, only that Auriella was extremely flexible and quick. She dodged his moves by flipping over his attacks or sliding under them. She came back with equal force.

As the fast-paced battle slowed, neither of them gave it. With their heavy breathing and seething mouths, Cassian and Auriella backed away from each other, once again boring into each other's eyes. It was a challenge both hadn’t expected to last long.

Once he recovered himself a bit, Cassian swung his sword again. Auriella blocked it, ducking under. She immediately turned back, pointing _Soulender_ to the general’s neck. And he had his pointed at hers, the battle ending at a tie.

With their blades at each other’s throats, Cassian chuckles darkly, “I can’t say that I expected you to put up a good fight, Daughter of Dawn. I would have thought you’d give up because of exhaustion.” He taunts.

Auriella scoffs, “I actually expected more from you, general. Seeing as you have much more experience than I do, losing was something I was willing to handle. But it seems that your age is finally catching up to you. Is it time to retire the role?” She asks.

Simultaneously, they sheath their blades, looking back to their audience.

Auriella was immediately caught off guard, seeing Azriel standing there, leaning against the threshold of the doorway. His heated eyes stared into hers with an intensity that could have melted her if she wasn’t already worn out. Her shadows shifted, hiding behind her.

“What a surprise to see you here, brother. I thought you said you were going back to your cabin. I wonder what changed your mind to come back here?” Cassian says sarcastically, looking between them.

Azriel didn’t take his eyes off his mate, “There were things I needed to take care of here. Fortunately, I had time to see this.” He says, folding his arms against his chest.

 _And how did I do?_ Auriella asked.

The sense of admiration flowed down the bond.

“I wonder how she will come back from the mountains? Morrigan and Nesta will make sure she is all strong and prepared for you to train her shadows. The males would _immediately_ fall for her once they see what she can do. I wouldn’t be surprised if they went on their knees and worshipped her. Imagine how filthy their thoughts would be?” Cassian asks, the bastard grinning.

Azriel snaps his eyes to his brother, throwing invisible daggers. No, he knew how they would all be, especially those who were looking for new meat.

Once word got out about Auriella’s Shadowsinger abilities, the Court of Nightmares and the Illyrian Mountains were filled with disgusting and degrading rumors about the Daughter of Dawn. Rhysand had told Azriel had to stay away until they all died down in both areas.

Azriel had agreed, knowing that he would have left nothing but carnage if anyone talked down about Auriella in front of him. The thought of it was enough to simmer his blood.

Nuala walks up to Auriella, handing her the glass of water. She chugs it down, not noticing how dry her mouth was. Feyre’s maiden chuckles, “You were phenomenal. I can see that you were trained well. I think the _Illyrian Sisterhood_ would look forward to having you.” She says.

Auriella’s eyebrows narrow, “What is the Illyrian Sisterhood? Some kind of cult?” She asks.

Emerie laughs, “It sounds that way, but it isn’t. The Illyrian Sisterhood was formed by Morrigan and Nesta, who trained the oppressed women in the Windhaven Camp. They learned how to fight, joining the war-bands if they wished. Eventually, it evolved, becoming its own thing. The women there are strong-willed, ready for anything.” She explains.

Cassian scoffs, sitting in between his lover’s legs. “It’s unfair that I don’t get any credit. I had the idea, you know? But Morrigan and Nesta took it all for themselves.” He says, feigning hurt.

Emerie shakes her head, ignoring Cassian’s words. “Auriella’s presence here in the Night Court will cause quite the uproar. No one knows she is here other than us, but that’s about to change when the High Lady takes her out into the streets of Velaris tomorrow.” She says.

“The High Lady has entrusted me to take care of Auriella, while Nuala stays here with her,” Cerridwen says, her voice low and sweet.

Auriella takes a deep breath, “Hopefully, I don’t make any enemies, but from the way you all are speaking, I believe that it is inevitable. I will take any aid that comes my way. All I want is to get through this and strengthen my abilities. I didn’t come here to cause trouble.” She says.

Cassian’s devilish grin comes back, “Oh, Daughter of Dawn, as long as you are in the Night Court, you will face nothing but trouble. I promise it’ll get better, but that will ultimately be your choice to make. I just can’t wait to see how it unfolds.” He says.

Auriella scoffs, knowing that he is talking about the bond. She looks over at Azriel, whose gaze she held once more.

 _Would they recognize me if I disguise myself as an Illyrian?_ She asks, jokingly.

 _They would think you are making fun of them. It would make them like you less than they already do._ He replies.

She shrugs. _Aw, I’d have admirers. Hopefully, one of them swings at me. Maybe my shadows will finally react if I fight them._

 _It would be entertaining to watch._ He says, reciting the words she once said.

Auriella lets out a laugh, quickly covering her mouth. Everyone stops their conversation, looking over at her. She smiles, “Sorry, Perseus did something that was funny to me.” She says, blaming her wolf, who looked confused as to why his name was said.

But when Auriella looked over to her mate once more, she could see the small smile on his face as he looked around the room.

A warm feeling fluttered through her, and for a moment, Auriella let herself think about the possible future that was ahead of her, wondering what it would be like if he was in it.


	25. Chapter 25

The next day, the Daughter of Dawn walked through the Night Court with High Lady right at her side.

After Rhysand and Cassian winnowed them into the streets of Velaris, Auriella received many unpleasant looks from the citizens, but she didn’t pay them any mind. She had already known the courts did not do well with others.

“I remember when I used to get those looks. I thought that they were eventually going to kill me if I didn’t leave soon.” Feyre says in a low voice.

Auriella scoffs, “You belong here, High Lady. You have unbelievable beauty and power. The Night Court was always your home, even when you didn’t know it.”She says.

She meant the words. Feyre was breathtaking whenever there wasn’t any dirt and grime covering her body as it did during the war. Right now, she looked like a High Lady in every way, her dress a plain black, slit in front so her leg was visible when she walked.

Auriella felt awkward beside her, not carrying the usual dark attire the Night Court wears. She wore an orange-colored suit with a tight white top underneath it, showing that she was a part of the Dawn Court.

Feyre smiles at her, “You are practically a High Lady without the title. Rhys told me everything that you do for your court. It’s a shame you can’t inherit the title. You would have been amazing.” She says.

Auriella shrugs, “I don’t care for it at all if I am being honest. I see what my father has to do every day to make sure he keeps his court safe. I see him frustrated out of his mind and I worry that he will push himself too hard. Being the Daughter of Dawn has its responsibilities, but I'm glad I don’t have to do half of what he does.” She admits.

“I can’t say the same. Rhys and I have stacks of papers on our desks to fill out. I should be doing that now, but I really couldn’t wait to speak with you.” Feyre says.

Auriella feels her heart racing. She knew that she and feyre would have to speak about everything that happened Under the Mountain at some point. She just wished it wasn’t on the second day of her arrival.

The two made it down to the bridge over the Sidra, seeing boats floating across the canal. The sun shined down brightly upon Velaris, reflecting in the river. As people walked by, they greeted the High Lady and the Daughter of Dawn, some with blinding smiles and others with strange eyes.

Auriella and Feyre walked to the railing of the bridge, resting their arms on the stone. They were silent for a moment, hearing the chatter of the Night Court, focusing their eyes someplace else.

Auriella didn’t know what she would say to her. She didn’t know if she would cry remembering the deaths of her friends. From the three, Marcellus was the one that always stayed with her. She remembered him begging Feyre not to kill him with tears spilling from his eyes. It was a memory that resurfaced in every nightmare she had.

“I don’t think that apologies will ever be enough to tell you how sorry I am, especially for Clare. At the time, I didn’t know that Rhysand would say anything, but I don’t blame him. He thought it was a name I made up, but in reality, I had just sent a girl to a fate worse than death.” Feyre says, her eyes still focused on the river.

She was right. Clare had suffered and endured so much to the point where death was inevitable. The girl was broken from head to toe, unable to do anything but lay there and wait until death took her. And when those screams had stopped, Auriella couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief through the unbearable grief. She was no longer in pain.

Auriella’s eyes well up with tears, “You were in a panicked state, Feyre. It was the first name that popped into your mind and you said it. I don’t know what the girl was to you, but she stayed strong till the end.” She says.

Feyre turns her head to her, “What did Amarantha do to her?” She asked.

“I am not telling you that. Those thoughts don’t deserve a place in your head. I am just relieved that her pain was finally over.” Auriella says.

Even if Clare had lived, the girl would be confined, unable to move, walk, or speak. She would have just been a living corpse that stared up at a ceiling until she closed her eyes forever.

“After the High Lords meeting, Rhys told me that you knew those two fae that I killed in the final trial. Is that true?” The High Lady asked.

Auriella let out a sob, covering her mouth. She looked up at the snow-capped mountains, not wanting to look at Feyre’s face. Her heart was still broken and wounded, but this was a step forward, to start moving on and finding forgiveness.

The Daughter of Dawn nodded, looking down at her hands, “Yes, I did. Their names were…” she trails off, “Marcellus and Poppy. They were both good friends of mine. In my time, Under the Mountain, they were there for me when I needed them the most. Poppy was a beautiful soul who accepted her fate, knowing that she was going to die there. She loved praying to the spirits. I would hope that she found peace wherever the afterlife took her.”

Auriella sighs, “Marcellus was my friend who helped me at times when I didn’t want to remember where I was. He would be someone who momentarily took away my pain. I would use him as much as he used me. I think that if he hadn’t had died, we could have been something more today, but I don’t put that much thought into it. He and I never had much in common.” She says.

Feyre nods, “Did you love him?” She asks.

Auriella shakes her head, “No, I didn’t. There were times I distanced myself from him because I didn’t want to get too close. I was afraid of developing feelings for him because of Amarantha. I didn’t want her finding out about him, but she did anyway.” She finishes.

Feyre looks back to the Sidra, “I hope one day, you’ll be able to forgive me, Auriella. I promise you that I didn’t want to do it, but there-” Auriella interrupts her.

“You didn’t have a choice, Feyre. It was either kill them or doom Prythian forever. If I was in your position, I would have done the same. I saw it in your eyes that you didn’t want to kill them. I forgave you a long time ago.” She says.

Feyre smiles, grabbing her hand. Auriella scanned the decorated skin, seeing how beautiful the tattoo was up close. It was a mixture of intricate lines, dots, and different designs that looked so beautiful bundled together.

Auriella scoffs, “My father would have killed me if he saw I got a tattoo.” She says, making them both laugh.

***

Once Feyre and Auriella had walked around most of Velaris, the High Lady had winnowed them back to the House of Wind.

“Axel threw up on Rhysand when he was four months?” Auriella asked, astonished.

Feyre laughed, “Yes, I was burping him because he had just drunk his milk, and Rhys was asleep behind me. Then, before I knew it, Axel had burped so hard that he threw up. All I heard was Rhys waking up, yelling, covered in baby vomit. I was laughing so much that I almost dropped Axel.” She says, grinning at the memory.

As the doors of the House of Wind opened, Feyre and Auriella were met with some of the Inner Circle waiting in the foyer. She looks around the room for Azriel and Perseus, but they weren’t there. She felt her nerves grow anxious, yearning for the sight of either of them.

She had left her wolf in the Spymaster’s care, not wanting Perseus to scare the people of the Night Court, or distracting her from her time with Feyre. Azriel was gracious about it, taking Perseus to the gardens and letting him roam around. She lingered there for a moment, noticing how good the wolf was with her mate.

A cough made her stray away from the memory, “Well, now that you both spent hours out there, and Auriella knows her way around, can we please head to the mountains? I’m bored.” Cassian gruffs, standing from his seat.

Morrigan rolls her eyes, “Then go do something productive. You don’t need to head to the mountains with us. We don’t need you there.” She says.

The general grins, “Ah, but who will protect our precious guest from lingering eyes? You’ll need someone strong and well-suited to take down the bastards.” He says, flexing his muscles.

Feyre scoffs, “As if the Daughter of Dawn cannot protect herself. I heard she almost kicked your ass in a duel. I am disappointed, Cassian.” She says, feigning hurt. Her eyes look over to Nesta, who bounces the High Prince in her lap, cooing silently at him. Axel giggles at her face, spilling drool onto his aunt’s lap.

Auriella remembered the rumors that spread around about the Archeron sister. She was Cauldron-made, pushed into the contraption by Hybern before the commencement of the war, turning her from human into a deadly fae. It was said that she mistreated her youngest sister, Feyre, favoring the second oldest, Elain.

Elain Archeron had moved on to live in the Day Court with her mate, Lucien Vanserra. Two years ago, Helion announced the sudden and surprising news that he had an heir, which was the Autumn Court born son. Beron’s wife didn’t deny anything, which meant that the High Lord of Day wasn’t lying.

Auriella remembered the words that Lucien’s mother was called during that time. They were vile, degrading, and despicable. But that woman held her head high, taking the verbal attacks like someone who could give less of a shit. Lucien stood by his mother the entire time, defending her actions.

Lucien had eventually accepted Helion as his father, going on to live in the Day Court with him. Elain left the Night Court months later when their mating bond was sealed. They had planned to wed later in the current year.

Rhysand goes over to his mate’s side, putting his hand in hers. “Oh, you should have seen him in the training room today. He put in the extra effort. It seems that the Daughter of Dawn has wounded my poor brother into thinking he’s old, which he is.” The High Lord says.

Auriella chuckles, staring at the general, “I apologize if my words caused you _unbearable_ pain, general. I am just telling it how it is.” She says, putting a hand on her chest.

Suddenly, Auriella hears the echoes of her barking wolf coming down the hallway.

The Spymaster and Perseus come into the room seconds later. Her wolf leaves Azriel’s side, running to his owner, licking her hand. Auriella smiles down at him, petting his head.

 _Thank you for watching him for me._ She sent down the bond.

 _He whined for you most of the time._ Her mate replied.

The High Prince laughed, staring at Perseus. He struggled to get off of Nesta’s lap, waddling over to the wolf.

The Daughter of Dawn kneeled down, smiling at Axel. Nesta stood up from her seat, “Don’t let him get near that animal. Who knows what it could do?” She snaps to her sister, her voice filled with worry.

Auriella shakes her head, “Perseus doesn’t bite children. He is extremely gentle when it comes to them.” She says. The High Prince comes to her, his violet-blue eyes staring at her with content. She lifts him onto her lap.

The Daughter of Dawn stares at Perseus, “Sit,” she commands. The wolf immediately listens, staring at his owner with calm eyes. Auriella takes Axel’s small hand in hers, guiding it to the wolf. Perseus sniffs his hand, taking in his scent, before licking the palm of the High Prince.

Auriella briefly glances to Nesta, who stares at the High Prince, frozen in her spot. She seemed ready to protect him if something happened. She could see her lightly trembling, her fist balled as if this harmless interaction angered her. It was clear that she was overprotective of the prince, but Auriella felt a deeper reason behind the reaction she displayed.

It seemed that Azriel noticed it too, moving closer to Auriella.

Auriella looked back at her wolf, hiding behind her long hair. “Protect him, Perseus.” She whispered, making her companion grow attentive.

“You will protect him when I say so.” Auriella whispers. The wolf understood, laying down on the floor. The Daughter of Dawn set the High Prince down, letting him interact with the wolf for a little longer. Axel tapped Perseus’s head, giggling as the wolf set his head down on the little boy’s lap.

“Now we have to get a wolf,” Rhysand mutters, staring down at his son.

Morrigan shrugs, “We could just tell Cassian to walk around on all fours. He’s practically a dog anyway. All he needs to do is bark.” She says. The general snarls at her.

Feyre rolls her eyes, “Enough bickering you two. Now, if all of you are heading up to the mountains, you better get going. It gets colder as the sun goes down.” She says, heading over to her son and picking him up from the ground. Perseus stands up, whining.

The High Lady of Night pets the wolf’s head, “You’ll see him soon, Perseus. I promise.” She says, before heading upstairs with her cooing son.

Rhysand claps his hands, “You should all go,” he looks at Auriella, “You might want to change, Daughter of Dawn, the mountains can be unforgivable at times.” He says.

***

It turns out the High Lord was right. The Illyrian Mountains were fucking cold.

Auriella changed out of her formal attire into her tight gold-red suit, covering her entire body. She had _Soulender_ sheathed at her side, hidden underneath her long white cape that dragged along the ground. Perseus was beside her, his demeanor calm and alert.

Cassian, Morrigan, and Nesta were in front, walking towards the entrance of the Windhaven Camp.

Azriel was on Auriella’s other side. She noticed that he was absolutely silent like he was focused on something else entirely. She stole glances at him, seeing his demeanor angered and serious.

 _Is there anything that I should expect when I enter this place?_ She asked, hating the silence of the group, and wanting to distract herself from the bitter wind.

 _They will taunt you, Auriella. I don’t want you to be here._ He says, his voice rough.

 _I am able to protect myself, Spymaster. Let them taunt me._ She says.

 _You might let them do it, but I will not stand by and let you be degraded, especially by those who will do anything to make you leave._ He says.

Auriella grabs his forearm, stopping him. She looks up into his hazel eyes, “Learn to control yourself, Spymaster. I am here for several reasons, this being one of them. If they want to taunt me, let them. They are just words. If they try to attack me, then my sword will plunge through them.” She says.

Azriel looks around the snow-covered ground, “Just stay by me, Auriella. I don’t know how many of them will react when they see you.” He says, putting his hand on her back, both of them treading through the snow.

Once they all step into the Windhaven Camp, numerous Illyrian eyes land on Auriella. Perseus guards his owner, growling and barking at those lingering eyes.

 _I didn’t expect to have admirers so quickly._ She sent down the bond.

Her mate doesn’t respond. She could feel the rage simmering through him. His shadows swirled around him, sensing his emotions. Auriella looped her arm through his, hoping it would calm him down.

Azriel didn’t expect the sudden gesture, but he stared down at her. She shook her head.

As they walked further into the camp, Perseus still guarded Auriella, growling at the Illyrians to stay back from her. She had never seen her wolf so protective and alert. She was quite proud to have trained him so well.

Cassian moves to Auriella’s other side, “Ah, I see you two have become quite friendly already,” he gestures to their entwined arms, “but either way, the sisterhood is just beyond the camp. I doubt we will get there without facing Devlon first.” He says.

Auriella narrows her eyes, “Who is Devlon?” She asks.

“He is the Lord of the Windhaven Camp. He is also a complete asshole.” Morrigan says, still facing forward.

Cassian huffs out a laugh, “That is far too kind of a name for him. I always call him an incompetent fucktard. It has grown on me.” He says.

Suddenly, an Illyrian male shoots down from the sky, landing on his feet, making the snow dust burst around him. He looks at the group with menacing eyes, stalking over to them with a leading posture.

“Ah, speaking of the incompetent fucktard, here he is!” Cassian exclaims, making sure the male, Devlon, hears him.

The Lord of the Windhaven Camp crosses his arms to his chest. “May I ask why you pests have entered my camp with,” he grows silent, locking eyes with Auriella, “the Daughter of Dawn? Rhysand did not inform me of this.” He says.

Morrigan scoffs, “He doesn’t need to inform you of anything. The Daughter of Dawn is coming with us to the Illyrian Sisterhood. She is not going to be in your way, so step aside.” She snaps at Devlon.

He doesn’t pay the Third Commander any mind. “You forget that the sisterhood is partly mine since those females belong to me. You may have trained them, but they will always be part of this war-camp. I can reject anyone who comes through here because this is my territory. The Daughter of Dawn has no reason to be in my camp.” He says.

“She must train her shadows. The sisterhood will help her grow stronger so that Azriel can begin training her. Rhysand brought her to the Night Court himself. Therefore, if you have a problem with her, take it up with him, but I doubt that he will give two shits.” Cassian says, his face turning slightly red with anger.

The Daughter of Dawn steps forward, “I have no intention of getting in your way, _Lord_ Devlon. I promise that once I am done here in the sisterhood, I will leave and you will never see my face again.” She says.

He stared at Auriella with calculating eyes, “Next time, tell the High Lord to inform me of things like this. I will not allow someone else into my camp unannounced.” He snaps, walking away from them.

 _It seems calling him “Lord Devlon” was a good call._ Auriella sends down the bond.

 _He doesn’t deserve the name._ Azriel replies.

Auriella felt like there was a deeper meaning in his words. The rage still radiated through him, feeling as if he might explode at any moment. She looked down at his scarred hands, wondering if they were always that way or if someone did this to him.

She opened her mouth to say something, but a familiar voice called out to her.

“Auriella?!” Someone exclaimed.

The Daughter of Dawn looked away from her mate, seeing the person who survived with her Under the Mountain, who consoled her when she didn’t feel like she was going to make it. Her heart instantly became heavy with emotions.

“Ruth?” She breathed, feeling everything come back to her all at once.


	26. Chapter 26

_Ruth and Auriella blended into the crowd that was struggling to get out from the mountain, pushing and shoving their way forward. The dark corridors slowly became bright, signaling that they were close to the exit. Auriella was frantic, not wanting to spend another moment in the wretched mountain._

_And soon, the brightness blinded her._

_She smelled the scent of nature and looked up at the blue sky. She dropped to her knees, even where there were people running around her. She sobbed, feeling the grass beneath her, and knew that this wasn’t a dream._

_ She was finally free. _

_Ruth immediately came to her side, helping her off of the ground, yelling something at her that she couldn’t make out. Auriella kept admiring the world she hadn’t seen in nearly forty years. She stared at the bright green trees, seeing nature moving around her in the chaos._

_As they both ran away from the mountain, Auriella could hear her old friend crying beside her. She didn’t realize that she was too. Their frail bodies quickly ran out of air, needing to catch their breaths. The women collapsed on the grass, gripping the soil in their hands, sobbing through their gritted teeth._

_The Daughter of Dawn couldn’t comprehend everything that had happened. She couldn’t believe that Feyre had done it. She had got them out, sacrificing her own life in the process._

_Amarantha was dead. The High Lords, along with the rest of the captured fae, were free from the Deceiver's grasp. One moment, Auriella believed it to be impossible to ever see the sunlight again, to ever be with her family again. Then the next, she was out, the sun shining down upon her and the rest of the fae as if it were celebrating with them._

_Auriella knew that her fathers were probably looking for her in the chaos, but she wouldn’t go back there. She would rather die than go back inside of that torturous mountain._

_She felt hands go onto both of her cheeks, making her lookup. Ruth was there, breathing heavily, her tears spilling down onto the dirt. The woman smiled at the Daughter of Dawn, “We made it, Ella. We made it.” She said._

_Auriella shook her head, sobbing, “Am I dreaming? Wake me up if I’m dreaming!” She yelled. To her, this couldn’t be real. It all happened too fast._

_Ruth kissed her forehead, nodding. “We. Are. Free.” She said as if trying to make herself believe it too. The woman wrapped her arms around the Daughter of Dawn, hugging her tightly, repeating the words, letting Auriella drink them in._

Her friend smelled of rosemary and soil, still having the same tight grip as she did that day. She quietly shushed into Auriella’s ear as she cried into her shoulder, reminding her that they were no longer Under the Mountain, that they were…

“...free. We are free, my light,” Ruth whispered, lifting Auriella’s head from her shoulder.

Even with the absence of the sun, her friend’s crystal gray eyes shined, gleaming from the fallen tears. She grinned, “I can’t believe you are here. There hasn’t been a moment where I didn’t think of you. How are you?” She asked.

Auriella shook her head, not even able to form an answer.

In many ways, Ruth was a mother to her. When Auriella would come into the servants' hall battered and bloody, Ruth was right there, ready to heal her wounds. She would comfort her throughout all of the pain, occasionally whispering stories about her life in Prythian before being forced Under the Mountain.

Auriella would close her eyes as if she were being tucked into bed by her mother. Her fathers’ would do the same, but they didn’t have the same sweetness in their voice as Ruth did. It would sometimes lull the Daughter of Dawn to sleep on that table she was always put on.

Ruth wasn’t obligated to do anything for Auriella, but she cared for her as her own daughter, wanting her to survive. She was one of the reasons why Auriella was alive, reminding herself that her friend was still out there, probably thinking of her and her wellbeing.

She was right.

“I almost didn’t make it,” Ruth’s motherly grin disappeared, knowing exactly what she meant, “She almost won, Ruth, but I couldn’t do it.” Auriella breathed, letting out a sob.

Her friend smoothened her hair, wiping the tears from her face. “Oh, my light, how I should have been there for you. We could’ve healed together, but after everything that happened, I had to rush back to my court. I’m sorry.” She says.

Auriella shakes her head, “No, it’s alright. I’m fine now.” She says.

“You still lie to yourself after all these years? My light, you are not fine. I can see the same empty face you carried in Under the Mountain. Do not pretend with me.” Ruth whispers, her face stern and filled with worry.

 _Auriella?_ Azriel’s voice streams down the bond.

She looks back at the group, seeing them all with concerned looks on their faces. Azriel stares at her with worried eyes. She could feel him try to give her comfort but she ignored the warm feeling that blossomed inside of her chest.

Auriella clears her throat, wiping the tears from her face. “Um, sorry.” She mutters.

Morrigan steps forward, “You and Ruth know each other?” She asks.

Ruth nods, rubbing Auriella’s back, “Third Commander, that is a story for another time. Right now, the sisterhood is waiting for you and Nesta. Were you all heading there?” She asks.

Nesta nods, “Yes, we are. We should get moving before Devlon comes and bothers us again.” She says before walking in front of the group.

Cassian goes up to Auriella, “Are you sure you feel okay enough to be here? We could take you back to the house and try again tomorrow.” He tells her, his voice gentle and caring.

Ruth loops her arm through hers, “Oh, she’ll be alright. I know my little girl. Everyone sheds tears when they see someone they love dearly after a long time.” She says. Auriella looks at her, a small smile tugging at her mouth.

 _Let me hear it from you, Auriella. Are you alright?_ Azriel asks through the bond.

She looks into those hazel eyes, hoping to not get lost in them. He stared at her, ready to drag her out of here if she didn’t feel comfortable or safe anymore. His shadows rushed around him as if they too were wondering how she felt.

 _I’m fine, Azriel. Let’s keep moving._ She sends down the bond.

Once the group made it to the sisterhood compound, Auriella watched as Illyrian women trained on the main floor, dueling with their bare hands. The rest of the women cheered them on, circling around the sparring mat.

The two women who were dueling spit blood onto the mat, but kept their fighting stance alive, ready for the next strike either of them were going to give. The women briefly looked at their leaders, Morrigan and Nesta, who silently watched at the sidelines.

It seemed that both of the women were desperate to impress them.

Ruth lets out an annoyed sigh, “Once the leaders are here, all hell breaks loose. I’ll have to heal the whole day if this keeps up.” She says.

When Auriella is about to ask why, one of the women scream, bleeding profusely from her nose. She doesn’t back down, swinging at the other Illyrian woman, striking her in the stomach with her foot, before pinning her down on the floor.

“Is this how they always train?” Auriella asks, seeing other Illyrian women trying to stop the fight from escalating further than it already has.

Ruth scoffs, “These women want to show the war-camp just how powerful they are. Morrigan and Nesta are in charge of picking one female that they deem strong enough to fight against one male that Devlon picks. The sick bastard came up with the idea, thinking that it would prove that women only belong in the houses instead of the battlefield.”

“These women are not afraid, Ella. They each want to prove to the leaders that they are ready to fight against the male, even if they could potentially get killed. Last year was the first fight between the sisterhood and the brotherhood. Unfortunately, Olrun lost. She trained herself to hell and back but the men in the war-camps are too strong and brutal. They can take more hits than we can.” She explains.

Auriella shakes her head, “That’s horrible.” She breathes, seeing how the two Illyrian women’s heads were torn open, blood streaming down their faces. Morrigan and Nesta were speaking amongst themselves as if talking about how the women performed.

 _How does Rhysand even allow this?_ Auriella sent down the bond.

 _He doesn’t. He let the brotherhood and sisterhood make the choice together. Rhys and Feyre don’t want this, but ultimately, it was out of their hands._ Azriel explains.

 _They are the High Lord and High Lady of the Night Court. This shouldn’t be out of their hands. They have to stop this before someone dies._ She says.

 _Rhys and Feyre let their people choose. And they did. All of them. A majority of them thought that it was a good thing, to let the two sexes fight once a year to prove a point._ He says.

The Daughter of Dawn was horrified that Rhysand and Feyre would allow this brutality in their court. But she understood why they put it up to a vote, to wonder if this is what their court wanted. Auriella remembered her father doing the same once, putting the vote up to the people who wanted tavern duels to be allowed. A majority ruled yes.

Not even half a year after the vote passed, there were eighty-three deaths. But somehow, tavern duels were still entertaining to the people, still yearning and betting on the fights.

Ruth clears her throat, “It is. The good thing is that the fights change. This year it is a sword battle. Right now, the women are training to build up muscle. In two weeks, the brotherhood and the sisterhood will line up, and the leaders of each will have to choose one that will fight. They are given two months of preparation and in the following week, the fight takes place in the Arena of Nightmares, which is in _Hewn City_ , the most wretched place of all. Those people take pleasure in seeing a good fight, and if it ends in death, even better for them.” She says.

“Isn’t that the Court of Nightmares?” Auriella asks.

Ruth nods, smirking, “So, you’ve heard of it? If you were told that it was all bad and there was nothing good about it, you would be right. Except, they do have good wine.” She says, making them both chuckle.

As Ruth makes her way towards the injured women, Azriel stands by Auriella’s side, making her heart jump. She had forgotten he was behind her.

Perseus had stopped growling and barking, standing in the middle between the two Shadowsingers. Auriella looks down at her wolf, “Good boy.” She says, giving him a small smile. He waged his tail in response.

“Did you see the first duel?” Auriella asked her mate.

Azriel kept staring forward, as if taking in the place, “Yes, I did. It didn’t even last five minutes.” He says, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Did Olrun die?” She asked.

The Spymaster shook his head, “No, but she wasn’t the same after it. Her brain was damaged to the point where she lost a lot of her memories. At one point, she had no recollection of her children.” He says.

Before Auriella could say anything, Morrigan and Nesta walked towards her, their faces stern. The Third Commander nodded her head once, “Daughter of Dawn, come with us. We want you to meet the sisterhood.” She says.

“LINE UP!” Nesta yelled, making all the women pay attention and follow the sudden orders. They all got into one line. Auriella counted twelve of them.

The females were beautiful, their muscular bodies ready to rip apart anyone. Their gazes towards the Daughter of Dawn were dark and deadly, but one warning growl from her wolf and the Spymaster was enough to let them tear their eyes away from her.

Auriella felt a tingling sensation run through her body at the sound of her mate’s growl, but she ignored it.

“I know you all are eager to train and with good reason. The choosing is two weeks away and each of you is to prepare yourselves. In other news, the Daughter of Dawn will be coming to the compound to train herself to master her own abilities as a shadowsinger,” the Third Commander looks over to Auriella, “and she will be helping each of you wield a sword since she is _extremely_ experienced.” She reveals.

Auriella stared at her wide-eyed. She hadn’t planned this. There was no way she could train these women. This wasn’t what she was here for.

 _What the hell is going on?_ She asked her mate.

He didn’t respond.

She looked over to Azriel who stayed frozen in his spot. He trembled slightly, the rage boiling underneath his skin. He wanted to get her out of there and take her back to Velaris.

Cassian stood beside Auriella, grinning. “Ah, did you think our duel was for nothing? I had to test to see how good you were with a sword, Daughter of Dawn. Did you think that Rhysand would only bring you here if you didn’t have anything for us to benefit off from?” He asked.

 _Azriel, did you know about this?_ She asks, ignoring the general’s words.

Again, the Spymaster doesn’t respond. His shadows swirled around him as if they were panicking, showing her that he didn’t know, that this was as much as a surprise to him as it was to her.

Morrigan gestures for Auriella to step forward, “Daughter of Dawn, why don’t you introduce yourself to the sisterhood?” She asks, smiling.

Auriella takes a deep breath, stepping up onto the mat, Perseus following her every step. She looked at Morrigan and Nesta, staring into their unreadable eyes. The Third Commander stepped aside, but Nesta lingered a bit longer, their gazes unwavering.

Auriella knew that there was something that the Archeron sister was hiding, something that she couldn’t make out. Nesta was reading her too as if trying to find that same secret.

After a few moments, she scoffed, stepping aside, leaving Auriella standing in the middle of the mat, all eyes on her.

She nodded at the women, “You all may know me as the Daughter of Dawn, but my name is Auriella. This opportunity was… _unexpected_ , to say the least. I can say that I will try my best to train you to fight with a sword, but in the end, it will be up to you to show me and your leaders that you can.”

Auriella continues, “The High Lord of Dawn, the Captain of Peregryns, and the Son of Dawn, were the ones who taught me all I know today. I guess you can say that I know enough. You may not like me and do not like that I am in your territory, but frankly, I don’t care. If you do not want to learn from me, then you may step away.”

A sense of admiration went down the bond.

She waited for a few moments, wondering if one of them would leave. But all of them stayed still, silent, and staring at the Daughter of Dawn. Auriella smiled, “Wonderful. I look forward to working with all of you.” She says.

In reality, she was terrified.

 _I will help you._ Azriel says to her.

This time, it was her that didn’t reply. 


	27. Chapter 27

For two weeks, Auriella went to train the Illyrian Sisterhood.

She had learned each of their names: Delphine, Callista, Helena, Frida, Eria, Jamil, Adelpha, Aiko, Basilah, Ismene, Talia, and Melba.

Auriella repeated them in her mind until she got each of them right.

She taught the women the basics, using _Soulender_ for her demonstrations. The women used their own steel swords, following Auriella’s every move. Some of them were quick learners, while others were struggling with the movements. Then there was Basilah and Delphine, who wielded the sword exceptionally.

Morrigan and Nesta still observed from the sidelines, along with Azriel, who would leave mid training. Auriella pretended like she didn’t notice but in reality, her heart sank every time she heard his familiar footsteps head to the door.

She hadn’t spoken to him through the bond after she found out that she was training the sisterhood. Once she was back in the House of Wind, she didn’t talk to anyone, not even her mate. She closed the shields of the bond, not wanting to hear his voice.

Auriella planned to confront Rhysand and Feyre about the whole ordeal, but she decided against it, not wanting to cause a problem with them. Instead, she went along with it, going back to the camp the next day. She trained with the sisterhood first. Then she would have one-on-one sessions with Morrigan and Nesta, who were both training her.

The Third Commander and the Archeron sister did not go easy on her at all. They would all brawl until one of them was left standing, whether it was using their fists or sword, the three wouldn’t stop to prove who was better.

Morrigan was quick, dodging attacks with speed equal, if not faster, than Auriella. She remembered seeing her on the battlefield, fighting her way through Hybern’s soldiers with rage and determination. The Third Commander was beautiful but deadly, always ready for a fight.

Nesta was surprisingly flexible, quick to dodge any hits that came from all directions. Auriella was barely able to make a scratch, but as the days passed, she studied her movements, predicting what the Kingslayer was going to do next.

And now, on the day before The Choosing, Nesta and Auriella had their swords at each other’s throats, breathing heavily. She remembered being in the same position with Cassian, but with lighthearted eyes. She and the general were able to joke around with one another, but with Nesta, there was no amusement in her eyes.

She stared at Auriella with pure anger in her eyes, as if she was her greatest enemy.

Perseus, who was lying peacefully on the floor, immediately got up. He growled at Nesta, prowling closer to his owner. Nesta didn’t even pay the wolf any attention.

The Daughter of Dawn tilted her head, “Have I angered you, Archeron? If there is something you wish to do or say, you may.” She says.

Nesta stays silent, breathing heavily, and still keeping her eyes on her opponent. Normally, Auriella would sheath her sword. But this time, it was different. She kept her blade pointed, ready for a real fight if it came to it. Her heart pumped with adrenaline, sweat slowly falling from her skin.

In her peripheral vision, Auriella could see two pairs of wings enter the compound, astonished at the stalemate that was in front of them. She felt the bond shake but didn’t look away from the Archeron sister.

 _Auriella, what’s going on?_ Azriel sent down the bond.

She wanted to speak to him, but it was like she was in a trance, unable to look away from Nesta’s hateful stare. Auriella barely knew this woman, and yet the sense of familiarity hung between them. She rummaged through her mind but could find nothing of her.

“Put your sword down, Auriella,”Cassian says, his voice filled with authority.

Like hell she would.

Suddenly, Azriel’s body came into view in front of her, breaking her gaze from Nesta. With his scarred hand, he lowered her blade. His face was stern, keeping himself at bay. Auriella finally sheathed _Soulender_ , walking off of the mat.

The Kingslayer put her weapon down, walking away.

Auriella’s eyes follow Nesta until she walks out of the compound. It wasn’t until those doors closed that the Daughter of Dawn let out a breath of relief.

Morrigan whistles, “Look at that. It seems that the Daughter of Dawn and Nesta do not get along at all. I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t want a real fight to happen between them.” She says, earning a glare from Cassian.

The Third Commander rolls her eyes, “Don’t look at me that way, Cassian. You shouldn’t be so on guard with her. She rejected the bond, remember?” She asks.

The general winces, “It doesn’t matter. I still have a duty to protect her. And I can’t help it.” He says, growing agitated with himself. He looks out of the door, staring at the path that Nesta had walked.

 _Cassian and Nesta are mates?_ Auriella asked.

 _Yes, but she rejected the bond._ Azriel reveals.

Auriella remembered Ruth telling her about how dangerous the mating bond could be, especially when a female rejects the male. The male would either have to learn to live with it or fall into madness. Ruth had told her a tale of a man who killed an entire village because his mate did not want to be with him. In the end, he ended up taking his own life.

She stared at Cassian, seeing how the rejected bond was affecting him. He was in control of himself, but not fully. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. He wasn't angry or feral, but he was protective.

The general caught the Daughter of Dawn's eyes, taking a few steps towards her. Azriel let out a low growl, looking over his shoulder. Perseus shot up once again, ready to protect his owner.

Cassian cleared his throat, “What was that all about, Auriella?” He asked.

She scoffed, “Do not blame this solely on me, general. She did not put her sword down so neither did I. You saw how she looked at me.” She tells him.

“She wouldn’t have attacked you.” He says with gritted teeth.

Azriel rolled his eyes, “How would you know? She looked at Auriella as if she were prey.” He says to his brother.

Morrigan steps in, “It doesn’t matter now. Cassian, control yourself. Auriella was already trained before any of this and Nesta might have been jealous of her. You know she gets angry easily.” She walks to the other side of the room, “Now if you all don’t mind, I have to prepare everything for The Choosing tomorrow. Auriella, get some rest. We need you back here in the morning.” She says.

Cassian huffs, “I’ll help you. I have nothing better to do anyway.” He mutters, disappearing with Morrigan.

Auriella walks off of the mat, putting on her cape. She looks to Azriel, “Can you winnow me back to Velaris? I don’t want to be here anymore.” She asks him.

The Spymaster nods, following her out of the compound.

As they both walked out into the coldness of the Windhaven Camp, Auriella couldn’t take the silence between them. She took a deep breath, “When are we going to train, Spymaster?” She asked, staring up at the gray clouds.

During those three years after the war, Auriella had asked her fathers questions about her abilities. Thesan had told her about the unique abilities Shadowsingers held. They were able to feel and hear things that others couldn’t. They could also teleport and merge with their shadows, moving with deafening quietness.

Auriella had already practiced the art of stealth around the Dawn palace, moving from room to room without making heads turn. Whenever she snuck out of her home in the middle of the night, her shadows would help her, blending her in with the darkness. Still, her shadows were not being utilized to their full potential, dimming every day that passed.

“It depends. Are you ready?” Azriel asked.

She scoffed, “What do you think? I’ve spent two weeks fighting with those two and barely learned anything new.” She says.

“I want to make sure that you are strong enough. In the War with Hybern, you overexerted yourself, which made you faint. I don’t want that to happen while I’m training you.” He tells her.

Auriella remembered feeling dazed in those cloudy moments. She and Damian let the truth of their newfound abilities go to their heads, killing hundreds of Hybern’s soldiers. She felt like she was in a cloud of darkness, dropping bodies one by one.

And before she fell to the ground, she remembered calling out his name... _Azriel_.

After that, there was nothing.

“It felt like I was being revived at that moment. Once they showed themselves, I felt like I was unstoppable.” She breathed. Oh, how she wanted to relive that moment for the first time.

“When I was eleven, the exact same happened to me. I had become overwhelmed with my abilities, taking it too far until I passed out. I woke up in the mud.” He says.

Auriella stifles a laugh, “How embarrassing,” She says.

He scoffs, his cheeks becoming pink. “That’s why I want you to be sure that you are ready. If you are, we could start whenever you feel comfortable. I won’t rush you.” He says.

She nods, “Would we have to return to this wretched camp? I can tell you now that I am not quite fond of that idea.” She tells him.

“No, you and I will train in the forest near Velaris. It will prevent distractions and give you plenty of space to use your abilities. However, Morrigan and Nesta will want you back here to ready their pick in The Choosing for the duel.” He says.

Auriella feels her heart skip a beat. They were going to train alone? She tried not to put much thought into it, not wanting to get carried away.

As they both exit the camp, Perseus walks off, sniffing the ground for a place to do his business. Azriel takes a deep breath, “Are you comfortable in the Night Court?” He asks Auriella, staring after the wolf.

It was a question she was unsure of.

She remembered how empty she was back in the Dawn Court during those three years after the war. In her home, she felt suffocated and restless, like she was about to burst at any moment. Her darkest memories resurfaced, haunting her mind when she least expected it. She wasn’t able to eat well, sleep, or get rid of the nightmares of Under the Mountain.

Slowly, day by day, Auriella was wasting away, turning into a pale corpse. She was not able to sleep nor eat properly. She had almost taken her own life, believing herself unworthy of breathing. She was drowning, begging for someone to save her from herself.

But when she arrived at the Night Court, she was able to reach the surface, breathing new air. She was finally given a purpose; a reason to be needed.

“I am.” She breathed.

When she looked over at her mate, he was staring away from her. His eyes gleamed as if there were tears in his eyes. He cleared his throat, whistling at Perseus. The wolf immediately came over to them, shaking the snow off of his fur.

Once Auriella clips his leash, she pets his head with both of her hands, planting a kiss on top. “Good boy,” She whispers, earning a lick on her hand from her companion.

She looks up at Azriel, catching his eyes. He holds out his hand, saying nothing. Auriella’s heart skips a beat. It would be the first time he has ever winnowed her. All the other times, he would winnow Perseus or someone else. A part of her couldn’t help but feel excited.

Auriella places her hand in his, feeling the roughness of his damaged skin. She saw his shadows brighten as if they were relieved for them to finally have contact. Her cheeks heated, making her look down at the ground.

“I’m glad that you are, _Ella_.” He says, her nickname rolling beautifully off his lips.

Then he winnowed them back to Velaris.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !{Trigger Warning: Mentions of Suicide and Sexual Assault}!

Auriella stared down at the paper that Ruth had given her.

Before she had left the camp the first day she was there, her friend had scribbled directions to her home in Velaris. Auriella had wanted to visit her, but her time in the Windhaven Camp kept her from doing so. She would occasionally see Ruth, but barely getting the chance to have a conversation with her.

And right now, she needed her friend more than ever.

Once Azriel had left her at the House of Wind, she thanked him and immediately went in. She freshened herself up, changing into more formal clothing, and put a cape over herself, with _Soulender_ hidden beneath it.

As the sun was setting, the Daughter of Dawn walked the streets of Velaris, with Perseus at her side. She received greetings and glares from the citizens she passed. She smiled at them, nodding her head, and giving low “hellos” at children who waved at her.

Once she was in front of Ruth’s home, she could hear the sounds of music playing from the inside. She stood outside, looking down at the paper to make sure she was at the right place, and she was.

She walked up the concrete steps, lifting her hand to knock on the wood door. But before she could, it opened, revealing a wrinkled-faced man.

His eyes widened “Oh,” he looked behind him, motioning for the music to cease, and slowly they did. He faced Auriella again, “Daughter of Dawn, what a pleasant surprise to have you here.” He says, bowing his head.

Auriella smiles at him, “Thank you, sir. I was wondering if Ruth was here?” She asked.

Before the man could answer, a familiar voice yelled from the inside, “Arthur? Why has the music stopped? Is there-“ Ruth appeared behind him.

“Oh, my sweet girl! You finally came!” Ruth exclaims, walking towards Auriella, and pulling her into an embrace. Her friend looks down at Perseus, smiling. “Look at what a handsome boy you are!” She says, petting his head.

She looks back up at Auriella, “Come in, my light.” Ruth says, grabbing her hand and leading her into the home.

“Boys! I want to introduce you to Auriella, the Daughter of Dawn!” Ruth announces, making the three males sitting on the carpet frantically stand up straight. They all smoothen out their clothes and their hair, smiling at Auriella.

Ruth rolls her eyes, “My light, meet my three sons: Orion, Ares, and Ajax. And this,” she turns back to the male, “is my mate, Arthur.” She reveals.

Auriella gives the males a warm smile, “It’s a pleasure to meet all of you. You all are blessed to have a woman like Ruth. She is a special soul.” She says.

Arthur scoffs, “She is a pain most of the time, but I’d have to agree with you, Daughter of Dawn. Please make yourself comfortable here. We are delighted with your acquaintance.” He says, earning a smack on his shoulder from Ruth.

Ruth waves her hand down to her sons, “Continue to play, boys. Auriella and I will be in the lounge. We have a lot of catching up to do.” She says, before dragging Auriella into another room on the other side of her sizable home.

The lounge was small but comfortable. There were two couches sitting in the middle of the room on top of a fur carpet that Auriella’s feet itched to touch. Perseus immediately made himself at home, laying on it first.

Ruth closed the door, blurring out the sound of music that started up once again. She walked towards the fireplace in front of the room, placing firewood before burning it up. “Sit down, Ella. You are safe here.” She says.

Auriella took a deep breath, taking a seat on the couch. It felt like a cloud. If she could fall asleep, she would.

Ruth stood up, stalking towards a pitcher of tea. “I always have one here. This is my favorite room to be in the house. Arthur says that I spend more time here than with him, but I think that we both know why that is.” She says, pouring tea into the cups.

Auriella swallowed the bile that threatened to spill. Ruth had once told her that she was assaulted Under the Mountain by one of Amarantha’s guards. She had tried to fight him off, but he was too strong, and she couldn’t do anything else but let it happen.

“Have you told him about it?” Auriella asked, staring down at her hands.

Ruth sat down next to her, handing her the cup of tea. Auriella accepted it, taking a sip of the warm liquid. “I have. I didn’t want to hold anything back from him. Even if I didn’t say anything, he would have found out at some point. I am terrible at keeping secrets.” She says, chuckling.

They stayed silent for a long moment. Auriella felt the palms of her hands start to sweat with nervousness. She didn’t know what to say or where to start. Her mind was trying to find the right words, but nothing came out.

“My light, you know you can tell me anything. What happened during those four and a half years after Under the Mountain?” She asked, grabbing her hand.

Auriella sobbed, starting to pour out words from the beginning to now. She spoke about the war, her newfound abilities, her nightmares, her attempt to take her life, and her mating bond with Azriel.

Before she knew it, her secrets were laid out on the table for Ruth to read and take in. But she didn’t care. She wasn’t able to hold it all in anymore. They were all weights that held her down, dropping her deeper into an abyss.

Her friend didn’t interrupt her throughout all of it. She was silent, but listening closely, even when Auriella was a crying mess.

And when she was done, Ruth wiped away her tears, just like she did on the day they regained their freedom. She smiled, “Oh, my sweet girl, how I wish I was there with you. You didn’t deserve to go through all of that alone. I can’t even imagine how hard it was.” She says.

Auriella stares down at Perseus, who had fallen asleep. “I’m not sure how I got through it either. I still see them in my head, Ruth. Marcellus, Poppy, and Clare. They are in my nightmares and I cannot get rid of them.” She says.

“You must face them, my light. You cannot let them have control of your mind or you will truly grow insane. I learned the hard way. I was in the same position as you, Ella. I was on the brink of death because I didn’t know how to live with everything that happened. I shut out my entire family and let the darkness of my mind take over.” Ruth says.

She continues, “It wasn’t until my oldest son, Ares, found me half dead on my bedroom floor that I realized what an idiot I was. He cried for me, held me in his arms, begging that I stay alive. Ajax and Orion ran out of the house, dragging a healer back by the collar. Arthur…” she trails off, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Arthur couldn’t stop blaming himself. He thought that he should have done better and paid more attention to me, even though he was always with me. I realized that I had put my family through something so horrendous that I never wanted to see again. My sons were at my bedside every day as I was recovering.”

She turns to Auriella, “My light, I am glad that you didn’t jump off of that cliff. I am glad that you were finally able to look at your fathers in the eyes. I am glad that you have your companion,” she gestures to Perseus, “to help you and protect you. I am glad that you are being honest with me and telling me everything because I know that it isn’t easy.” She finishes.

Auriella swallows, “I didn’t want Amarantha to win.” She breathes.

Ruth nods, “Even in death, that bitch still haunted us. I can’t tell you how many times I dreamt about killing her over and over again.” She says.

“I killed her forty-two times in my dreams,” Auriella says, lifting the cup of tea to her lips. Ruth laughed.

Her friend crossed her legs, “Onto more important matters… YOU ARE THE SPYMASTER’S MATE?!” She exclaimed, making Perseus jolt up from his sleep.

Auriella was glad that Ruth’s family was still playing music in the main room. She put her hand to her chest, “Are you trying to give me a heart attack? You didn’t need to yell it out for the entire Night Court to hear.” She says.

Ruth got up from her seat, her eyes widened, “I just can’t believe it! You, the Daughter of Dawn, are the mate of Azriel, the Spymaster of the Night Court? It’s something out of a fairytale! Who else knows about this? I hope I am the only one.” She says, astonished.

Auriella wished she was.

“From his side, I believe Rhysand and Cassian know. From mine, it is only you. I haven’t told my fathers’ or my brother about this because I know they wouldn’t react to it well. If I did, I would not be here today.” She says.

Ruth huffs out a laugh, “Even the High Lord knows?! Oh, spirits save me. More so, save you, because they seemed to have blessed you with one of the finest men in the entirety of Prythian.” She says.

Auriella chuckles, “Don’t be so dramatic. He isn’t…” She wasn’t able to deny it. Every time she looked at Azriel, she found him more attractive than the first time she laid eyes upon him. His hazel eyes would entrance her. His lips looked soft and luscious. And his unreadable character only intrigued her more to get to know him.

“Ah-ha! Look at you! Already red as a tomato.” Ruth sat down once again, “How is he like? I remember when you first came to the mountains, you had your arms linked through his. You both looked adorable.” She says, her voice low and sweet as she thought about that day.

Auriella rolls her eyes, “He’s kind. We are taking it slow and if something does come out of this bond, then I guess we’ll figure it out.” She says.

Ruth squeals, “Oh, my darling girl, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into. If you end up falling for that man, you’ll be in my prayers.” She says, chuckling.

For the rest of the day, Auriella and Ruth end up going back into the main room with the males, talking about nonsense. Perseus played with Ruth’s sons, playing tug of war with one of the rags. Auriella was too entertained by the family to even realize that night has taken over. She mentally curses herself.

“Stay here for tonight, my love. You can sleep in the lounge. Since The Choosing is tomorrow morning, you can winnow with Arthur and me.” Ruth says.

She shakes her head, “I have no clothes to wear. I refuse to wear the same thing twice, especially since I do have to train the winner after The Choosing is over.” Auriella says, rubbing her head.

Ruth scoffs, walking off into one of the rooms. When she comes back, she holds a pure black suit, fit for battles. She holds it up, “It used to be mine. But I never had a reason to wear it, even in the War with Hybern. It was mostly for precaution.” She says, handing it to Auriella.

“Are you sure?” She asked, feeling the tight fabric in her hand. It was beautiful like it was carved out of the darkness itself. Even her shadows were intrigued.

Ruth nods, “I have no use for it. Have it, Ella.” She says.

So, she took it.

Auriella spent the night in the lounge, curled up with Perseus on the soft carpet. They sat near the fireplace, keeping themselves warm. But eventually, they both fell asleep nuzzled against each other.

She was nudged awake by Ruth, who set down a hot cup of tea on the table. “Wake up, my light. We can’t afford to be late or the leaders will have both of our asses.” She says, walking out of the room.

The Daughter of Dawn changed into the pitch-black suit, zipping up the middle. It was a perfect fit on her, hugging her body in the right places. It was also surprisingly warm. Finally, she sheathed _Soulender_ around her.

Once she walked out of the room, Ruth grinned, “Look at you! Already becoming a part of the Night Court.” She says.

When it was time to head to the mountains, Arthur and Ruth said their goodbyes to their children, before shutting the door.

Auriella handed Perseus to Arthur, before grabbing Ruth’s hand, winnowing to the entrance of the Windhaven Camp.

“Oh good, they haven’t started yet,” Ruth says.

As they walk into the camp, Auriella once again receives stares from the Illyrians, but this time it’s different. Perseus wasn’t growling at any of them this time, but he was alert. She kept her head forward, feeling her heartbeat grow faster.

When they reach the compound, Ruth kisses her mate goodbye before he heads off with the rest of the crowd.

The small gesture made Auriella smile, wondering how it would be if…

She didn’t let herself think of the thought further.

When she walked into the compound, the Illyrian women stared at Auriella as if they had never seen her before. They looked at her up and down, as if they were confused as to why she had on the Night Court color.

Delphine scoffed, “It suits you, Daughter of Dawn.” She says.

Auriella didn’t reply.

Morrigan and Nesta walked into the room, briefly looking at Auriella, before turning to the sisterhood. “You all already know the drill. Nesta and I will choose one of you to fight against one of the brothers in the Arena of Nightmares. We have just deliberated our final decision.” Mor says.

Suddenly, Auriella felt a shift in the bond.

She felt Azriel panicking, frantically looking for her. She turned around, looking out the open doors that starred out to the camp.

_I’m here, Az._

She looked out to the snow-covered camp, waiting to see him emerge from the fog that clouded over the mountain.

But that’s not what happened.

Azriel dropped from the sky, landing on the ground, one knee on the snow. The snow burst around him, his wings scattering the flurries. He lifted his head up, his intense eyes staring right at Auriella, making chills creep down her spine.

He stood up from the snow, taking in her appearance. Again, she saw his shadows brighten as if he liked what he saw.

_It’s rude to stare, Spymaster._

Azriel’s eyes snapped up to hers once more.

 _I only stare at what I like, Ella._ He says, before turning away.


	29. Chapter 29

Auriella stood beside Morrigan and Nesta as they faced Devlon.

The sisterhood were behind their leaders, still and silent. The brotherhood stood behind Devlon, smirking and sneering at the twelve women.

The crowd had gathered around them, whispering and murmuring to one another. Auriella’s heart raced with nervousness, not knowing what was going to happen. She hoped Morrigan and Nesta would choose Basiliah or Delphine. They were the best choice out of all of them.

The women in the sisterhood were strong, but that wasn’t enough, especially with the brotherhood. Each of them looked like they could lift an entire house, their muscles showing, along with their veins popping out of their skin.

Devlon had trained these men to be killers. Auriella had no doubt that he would do anything to make sure that the sisterhood fell. He wanted the women back in their homes, subjecting their lives back to cleaning and bearing children. This was their last chance to prove themselves.

Even though this opportunity was unbeknownst to Auriella, she was glad to be apart of it. She would train these girls everything she knew.

“Enough!” Devlon yelled, keeping his eyes on the sisterhood leaders, and making the murmuring of the audience cease.

Morrigan and Nesta weren’t fazed. They kept their eyes on him. If looks could kill, the duo would surely commit it. Their hate for him was unhidden, but even if he didn’t show fear, Auriella knew that Devlon was shitting his trousers. These two women could kill him at the snap of their fingers, especially Nesta.

The bastard cleared his throat, “Now, we have gathered here once again to choose one fighter from the sisterhood and the brotherhood to fight in the Arena of Nightmares. This fight will determine if the sisterhood stays,” a smirk makes its way to his lips, “or if it goes.”

Devlon motioned for one of the trainers to come forward, “Pyxis will be announcing my choice.” He says. The bastard hands the trainer a slip of paper, holding the name of one of the brothers.

Morrigan motions for Auriella to step forward, “The Daughter of Dawn will be announcing our choice.” She says, handing her the same slip of paper, holding the name of one of the sisters. She takes it, coming face to face with the other trainer.

Pyxis scoffs, “I wonder if the High Lord of Dawn knows you are doing this. I don’t think he will be very happy, do you?” He asked.

Auriella heard a growl come from Perseus, who stood by Azriel. His gaze was on her the entire time, arms crossed against his chest. Through the bond, she could feel his raging emotions. He did not want her here at all.

“My father allows me to make my own choices. If he knows about this or not, I don’t care. That is my business and no one else’s.” She says.

Silence overtook the entire camp as if everyone was holding their breath.

Pyxis was the first to open his slip. Auriella looked at his expression, seeing that he didn’t immediately read the name. He cleared his throat, “From the brotherhood… Byron.” He announces.

The brotherhood erupts into shouts, congratulating their fellow companion. The muscular male steps forward, ruffling his wings, before standing beside Pyxis.

As the shouts die down, Auriella takes a deep breath, opening the slip in her hands. Her heart races, hoping for one of the two names that she wanted. And once she read the name on the slip, her heart sank, but she made sure not to show it.

“From the sisterhood… Aiko.” She announces, making the sisterhood erupt into shouts. Aiko steps out from the line, making her way to stand beside Auriella.

Devlon steps forward, “Well there you have it! Byron and Aiko will be facing each other in the Arena of Nightmares! The two fighters will have the entire month to prepare themselves before the event and then… they will fight to the death.” He states.

Auriella could feel Aiko tense up beside her. She stares at Byron, who has his sights set on her, sizing her up. If they could fight now, Auriella had no doubt that he would do everything to break Aiko apart, and Aiko would try to do the same.

Once The Choosing was over, the entire sisterhood went back to the compound, either in silence or patting Aiko on the back. The female smiled at them, but it quickly diminished. Auriella knew that she was terrified, seeing how the brotherhood stared her down as if she were an obstacle in their way.

Azriel had made his way beside her, along with Perseus. She briefly looked at him, seeing the flurries of snow in his hair. Her mind itched to shake it out.

“You doubt their choice, don’t you?” He asked, still staring forward.

Auriella took a deep breath, “Aiko is a good fighter, but she has trouble wielding a sword. I’m sure I can help her get better, but I don’t know if a month is enough for me. I hope it is.” She says, her voice low.

He stays silent for a moment, contemplating. Then he speaks, “If you are okay with it, I would like to train you today.” He says, putting his hands into his pockets.

Both of their shadows stilled, but they didn’t acknowledge it. Auriella swallowed, remembering his heated stare when he found her already at the camp early in the morning. She had the image engraved in her mind, not wanting to forget how _possessive_ it felt.

Auriella nodded, “After I’m done here, we’ll go. But prepare yourself, Spymaster. I am a fast learner.” She says.

Azriel scoffs, “I have no doubt that you are, Ella.”

***

Auriella spent the rest of the morning training Aiko.

The female had much to learn before she could be put into the real fight. Auriella wanted to scream at Morrigan and Nesta for choosing her, but she decided against it, knowing that it wouldn’t change anything.

It seemed that Aiko knew it too, becoming frustrated with herself. Auriella motivated her, telling her to focus and to not give up. The art of wielding a sword wasn’t easy. When she was a little girl, the Daughter of Dawn had to try time and time again to get a movement right, but that took time.

That was something that Aiko didn’t have. The other females depended on her to win this fight, to keep the sisterhood alive. There was a heavy weight on Aiko’s shoulders, but there was also another one put onto Auriella.

She tried not to think about it too much, even when she left the Windhaven Camp with Azriel and Perseus.

The Spymaster had winnowed them to the forest, right at the entrance. Auriella looked back to see a long bridge that led back into the city of Velaris. It looked even more beautiful from afar, truly living up to its name.

“Amazing,” she breathed.

She could feel Azriel’s gaze upon her. Even after what happened, Auriella could feel that same heated stare, filled with conflict and confusion at the same time. She didn’t dare look into those eyes again, knowing that she might come apart at the seams if she did.

Instead, she looked back at the green trees, avoiding him. Perseus had already walked towards the forest, looking back at his owner with awaiting eyes.

“Let’s get going, Spymaster. Don’t want to waste daylight now, do we?” She asked, starting to walk away. Azriel didn’t respond.

As the two descended into the forest in silence, Perseus enjoyed every moment, running off through the trees and chasing anything that moved. Auriella smiled at her wolf, seeing how he looked so free. He ran fast as the rushing water of the Sidra, his tongue sticking out his mouth, panting.

Auriella was too focused on him to even notice that her mate was not by her side anymore. She stopped walking, looking around, trying to see where Azriel went. He was nowhere to be seen.

“Azriel?” She called out. No response.

 _Azriel, where are you?_ She sent down the bond.

Again, nothing. Panic settled in her, feeling herself grow anxious. Was this a game he was playing?

 _No, this isn’t a game. Find me._ He says, his voice startling her.

“What the hell do you mean? Come out now!” Auriella yelled, her voice echoing throughout the forest.

 _Concentrate on your shadows, Auriella. Let them tell you where to find me. Focus on them, not me, not anything else._ He says.

Auriella swallowed, taking a look around one last time, before stilling herself. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She tried to calm her chaotic mind, wanting to focus solely on her shadows, but her thoughts kept distracting her.

 _Focus on something that calms you. Something that made you forget about everything._ Her mate says, feeling her struggle.

His voice sent chills down her spine as if he were right behind her. Auriella supposed he was, but she didn’t want to look. No, she wanted her shadows to stay with her, to learn how they worked.

Suddenly, flashes of her playing her piano came to mind.

She remembered when music would take away her every worry, calm her mind, and make her smile whenever she played the notes. She remembered her orange-colored piano that no longer sat in her room at the Dawn Court. She remembered when Thesan and her would play and sing for hours, coming up with new melodies.

She remembered his song that she wrote, how it brought her peace in the darkest moments before she was taken Under the Mountain.

It brought her utter serenity, feeling as if she could reach him if she played longer. She had closed her eyes, imagining him wrapping his warm arms around her, hugging her tightly.

 _Let me find him._ She thought to her shadows, hoping they would listen.

Auriella imagined herself in her bedroom in the Dawn Court, seeing her piano in the corner of the room, cleaned and untouched. As if it beckoned her, she walked over to it in strides, immediately sitting down on the small bench.

_Let me find him._

She put her hands on the keys, her father’s song appeared in front of her, ready to be played. Auriella didn’t know if she would remember, but when she pressed down on the first note, it was as if everything she had learned came back all at once.

Her ears filled with the wondrous melody, making her remember why she wanted to play the piano in the first place.

_Let me find him._

She played because it reminded her of her father, of who she used to be, of the court she grew up in, and who she was: the _Daughter of Dawn_.

 _Right._ A soft whisper spoke in her ear.

Auriella felt her shadows roam around her, but she didn’t open her eyes. She let herself focus on the melody, not wanting to lose that grip of who she once was. A girl filled with happiness and content. Even when her fathers’ were not with her, she was someone who still carried hope when there was none to be found.

Instead, Auriella walked with her eyes closed, letting her shadows guide her. She trusted them and it seemed they knew that.

 _Right._ Another whisper.

Her father’s melody was peaking. She pressed down on the keys with such passion, as if the music controlled her in a way. It was a reawakening, she supposed, feeling as if this could be the moment where everything changed.

 _Left._ Another whisper.

Auriella didn’t know where she was walking, if she was going to run into a tree, or if she would trip over a branch. Either way, she didn’t care. She was far too deep in her mind to open her eyes.

Her father’s song was coming to an end, remembering how the notes became softer. It would always bring tears to her eyes because she never wanted it to end. She wished she could play it forever, wanting the world to hear how bright and beautiful it sounded.

Even now, Auriella could feel tears streaming down her cheek.

 _Right._ Another whisper.

But in those final notes of her father’s song, she was no longer thinking of him, but of Azriel. She imagined him sitting beside her, watching her play the instrument to its finale.

A smile came up to her lips. She wondered if he liked it.

 _Left._ Another whisper.

And as she ended the song, Auriella turned to the Spymaster. She grabbed one of his scarred hands, putting it on top of the keys. In silence, she showed him how to position it and he did, spreading his fingers onto the delicate keys.

 _Stop._ A shadow said.

She could feel him in front of her, their shadows swirling through the air in celebration. But she couldn’t open her eyes yet. She needed to see the end.

Auriella pointed to the second to last note of her father’s song and pressed down on the key. She motioned for Azriel to hit the last note.

With his eyes on her, he pressed down, letting that single note reverberate through her mind, bringing an end to the blissful imagination.

Another tear fell down her cheek.

Azriel’s rough hand slowly caressed her cheek, his thumb wiping away the single tear. Auriella didn’t try to move it away. She had craved his touch, knowing that he had craved hers too.

“Open your eyes, Ella.” He whispered.

Slowly, she fluttered them open, staring right into those hazel eyes like it was the first time she ever saw them.


	30. Chapter 30

_AZRIEL_

Azriel could see it as if forgotten memories were flooding his mind.

Auriella unknowingly let him see what she was thinking, showing him what was making her shadows spring to life to allow them to find him.

He had appeared beside her as she played her orange-colored piano. The song was written out in front of her, making sure she pressed the right notes. He had seen a smile rising on those beautiful lips, resisting the urge to pull them to his.

The room glowed as if the melody made it come alive, vibrant with life.

But nothing, not even the stars, compared to the utter beauty that Auriella held. Her skin glowed in the sunlight that shined through the windows, her head moved along with the music, and her face filled with pure happiness.

He would stare at her for the rest of his life if he could.

As her melody died down and she came at the end of the song, Auriella abruptly stopped, looking over to him. Her green eyes were gleaming with tears but filled with content.

Suddenly, she grabbed his hand. Azriel’s heart leaped, unsure of what he should do. Even in this fantasy she created, he could feel the warmth of her hand, sending chills down his spine.

Auriella had placed his hand on the piano keys, silently showing him how to position it. He looked at her hand, making sure it was the same. Then, Auriella had pointed to the second-to-last note on the paper, pressing down on the key.

Then she pointed to the last note, tapping the key for Azriel to press. And with his eyes on her, he did, bringing them out into reality.

Auriella stood in front of him, her eyes closed and breathing steady.

He could see their shadows swirling in the air together as if they had waited for this moment to happen; to see her abilities being used.

Azriel stared down at his mate, seeing a stray tear falling down her cheek. He didn’t hesitate when he put his hands on her cheek, wiping it away with the swipe of his thumb. She looked so beautiful, her face etched in his mind, unable to be forgotten.

“Open your eyes, Ella.” He whispered, wanting to see the shining green that always mesmerized him whenever he looked at her. There were times when he thought that this wasn’t real, that he hadn’t found his mate, that he had made it all up in his mind.

A year after the war, Azriel had to leave the House of Wind. He didn’t want to be in the familiar space, as if the realization of the bond had changed him somehow. He couldn’t stand the hugeness of the House, feeling like it knew his deepest secrets. He supposed it did, but he didn’t pay it any mind.

Instead, he had come to the forest in the outskirts of Velaris, constructing his own cabin. It took him a month to build with Cassian and Emerie helping him. Before he told his brothers about Auriella, they had been nagging him with questions, but Azriel gave simple answers.

_I didn’t want to be at the house._

_I need my own space._

_Things are different._

_Leave me be._

All of those answers were true, but with Auriella being in his mind constantly, he was afraid that he would implode in front of his family. He didn’t want that, especially when everyone was still trying to get back to normalcy after the war.

Once Auriella opened her eyes, he felt his thoughts wither away. They gleamed with tears as if coming back to reality saddened her. He could feel it through the bond, a tug of pain that he wished he didn’t feel.

In the imagination, he saw how she glowed when she was playing the piano. Her smile was big and bright as if it was a core memory that she had forgotten.

He remembered when he showed her around the House of Wind, opening the doors to the music room. It was filled with various instruments, but her eyes had landed on that starlight piano, transfixed by it. He saw how her facial expressions had changed; her tan skin going pale at the sight of it.

When she had touched it, he saw her relax, like she was remembering everything. He remembered her saying that the High Lord of Dawn had taught her how to play, that she always had a passion to play it when she was a youngling.

Then she had mentioned that she hadn’t touched it in a long time.

He had no doubt that it was because of everything she went through in Under the Mountain.

Azriel remembered the day when the Son of Dawn, Damian, was pleading for help from all of the courts. He had come to the border between the Night and Day Court one time, begging on his hands and knees to try and get his sister and everyone else out. Mor was the one who confronted him, only being able to give him consoling words.

After the reason as to why Auriella was captured and taken Under the Mountain was revealed, people found it best to keep their mouths shut and move on with their lives. No one dared to go up against Amarantha, knowing that their fate would be death.

He remembered when Mor had announced Auriella’s capture to the remainder of the Inner Circle, including Azriel. When he heard the words, he couldn’t help but feel a flare of anger and panic. He wasn’t able to sleep most nights, but that day, he couldn’t do anything but sit in cold water, hearing Mor’s words repeat in his mind.

_“The Daughter of Dawn was taken Under the Mountain.”_

Even then, there was something.

Even then, when he had never laid eyes upon her, he was unable to breathe. That day, his shadows had stilled, sensing the conflicting emotions running through him. He started to question himself, wondering why it had affected him so badly.

And now, several decades later, he finally realized why.

“It’s rude to stare, Spymaster,” Auriella says, nuzzling her head into his hand that was still on her cheek.

He scoffed, remembering the words they had said earlier in the morning.

_It’s rude to stare, Spymaster._

_I only stare at what I like, Ella._

Azriel had meant it.

When he landed on the snow-covered ground, sweating in his attire from looking all over Velaris to find her, taking one look at her was enough to send his mind spiraling with unholy thoughts.

She was wearing a tight black suit, showing off every beautiful curve that she had. He felt his skin come ablaze, tightening his fists to restraint himself.

Azriel had no shame looking at her up and down, letting himself imagine ripping the fabric off of her while he was kissing her skin. His mind held no boundaries as he took it a step further, wondering how she would look and sound as he fucked her in it...

He was glad that she sent the words down the bond, reminding him that he was out in the open, where anyone could catch him staring at her.

When his eyes had locked onto hers once again, he could see her lips tug, as if she knew exactly what she had done. He needed to get out of there, not just because of the growing erection, but because their stares were too intense, coming alive each time they looked at one another.

But before he walked away, he sent his words down the bond, wondering how she would retaliate. Instead, he could feel the sense of surprise flicker through the bond, but she hadn’t said anything else.

“I am just assessing you, Auriella. Forgive me if this is bothering you.” Azriel says, his voice low.

Auriella rolls her eyes, walking away from him. His hand grows cold without her skin, already missing the contact between them. Even his shadows tug at him to get closer to her again, but he ignores the yearning feeling.

The Daughter of Dawn looks around at herself, seeing her brightened shadows swirling. She smiles, looking back to Azriel, “How could they brighten so quickly? It’s been years since I’ve used them… I thought that it would take longer.” She says, admiring them.

Azriel nods, “They may have brightened and helped you find where I was, but they still need to be trained. This one session will not magically strengthen them, but if we keep at it, I’m sure that you will see and feel the difference.” He tells her.

Auriella turns to look at him, “Thank you for helping me, Azriel.” She says.

He gives her a small smile, “Don’t thank me yet, Auriella. By the end of this, you might hate me. The ability of a Shadowsinger isn’t easy to wield, especially when you have to dig up your deepest memories to help you. It can be torturous, but I have full faith in you.” He says.

“Because I am your mate?” She asks. His heart skips a beat.

He didn’t know if he would ever get used to the realization.

Azriel shakes his head, “No. It’s because I see that you are determined. You want to learn this, to master this ability, and that is what’s most important. You are trying.” He tells her. She nods, staring down at the ground.

Moments later, Perseus comes up to his owner, carrying a stick in his mouth. He looks up at Auriella and she takes it, showing him the stick before throwing it. The wolf immediately runs after it, making her chuckle.

The small sound was enough for Azriel to put his eyes on her once again.

For a long time, the Spymaster was unsure of how his future would look like. He knew that he would still be in the Night Court, but he never thought much beyond that. His brothers and his companions were everything to him. He’d do anything to protect them, especially his High Lord, High Lady, and the High Prince.

Even though he had experienced how it was like to be with both sides, he had still felt hollow inside, wishing he had that one person with whom he’d spend the rest of his life with.

As the years passed, he thought he’d never find them. But now, staring at his mate, he could finally get a clear picture of how it could be… and the Spymaster was not disappointed at all. 


	31. Chapter 31

Once Azriel brought Auriella back to the House of Wind, they both went in, heading down to the dining room.

Cassian and Emerie were there, eating dinner beside each other, candlelights illuminating in the darkness.

“I didn’t know you were the romantic type, brother,” Azriel said, making their presence known to the pair. Cassian chucked a roll of bread at the Spymaster, but he caught it just in time, handing it to Perseus, who gladly gobbled it down.

“Well, since you two went off to who knows where... Emerie and I believed we had the whole house to ourselves. It’s good that you interrupted us now, or else you would have seen us fuc-” Emerie stuffs a roll of bread into his mouth.

The Illyrian female gestures to the table, “What Cassian means to say is, why don’t you both join us? There is plenty of food.” She says.

Auriella sits down in her usual seat, starting to prepare food for Perseus. The wolf sits beside her, licking his teeth and staring at the food. She chuckles, making sure to put a whole chicken breast. Perseus licked her cheek, showing her that he appreciated it.

Once her wolf was eating, Auriella prepared her plate of chicken and mashed potatoes. It smelled delightful, her mouth watering at the sight of it.

“How was The Choosing, Auriella? I heard that Aiko was the one who was picked out.” Emerie says, drinking her water.

Auriella nods, “Yes, she was. I trained her in the morning. Hopefully, by the end of this month, she will be able to complete the movements. I just wished we had more time.” She says.

Emerie nods, “Devlon will do anything to dismantle the sisterhood. It was part of an agreement that Morrigan and Nesta had to accept. There would be one month of training for the chosen sister and brother, then they would have to fight in the Arena of Nightmares.

“Morrigan and Nesta argued for more time, but Devlon refused. It was either one month or the sisterhood is no more. So, they had to agree. When Olrun lost in the first tournament, the sisterhood had to beg for one more chance. It wasn’t easy, but eventually, Devlon agreed, but he still wouldn’t give us more time.” She explains.

Cassian shakes his head, “That man will train the brotherhood to kill not defeat. In this tournament, Aiko and Byron will fight to the death with swords. Byron has more training than Aiko, given that he was there before the brotherhood was formed. Aiko must train day and night with little rest to make her stand a chance against Byron.” He says.

Azriel nods, “You will have to help train her, Cassian. Mor wants you there with Auriella. With the both of you helping her, she could gain enough knowledge to kill or defeat Byron.” He tells his brother.

Cassian briefly stares at his lover. Emerie doesn’t look at him, but judging by the look on her face, it seems that she was not fond of the idea of him going to the sisterhood.

Auriella remembered Morrigan’s words to Cassian when Nesta had walked away after the duel between her and the Daughter of Dawn. The general was protective of the Archeron sister, his body trembling with rage the moment he laid eyes upon Auriella.

Cassian and Nesta were mates. But Nesta rejected the bond.

It seemed that Emerie knew that.

The general grabbed his lover’s hand, bringing it to his lips. The small gesture was a reassuring one, silently telling Emerie that his heart belonged to her.

 _Will they be okay?_ Auriella asks Azriel.

 _I hope so. He loves Emerie with everything he has, but the bond with Nesta affects their relationship. The male will never stop protecting his mate. Cassian will always want to make sure Nesta is okay, even when his heart fully belongs to Emerie._ He explains.

Cassian clears his throat, “Emerie and I need to have a conversation before I can agree to anything.” He says.

His lover shakes her head, “No. This is for the survival of the sisterhood. If you have to go up there and help train Aiko yourself, then I want you to. I trust you, Cassian. That is something you have never broken with me.” Emerie says.

Cassian stares at Emerie with tears gleaming in his eyes as if her words broke something inside of him. Emerie smiled at him, her hand touching his cheek. Auriella hoped that they both could survive this, that he could ignore the burden of the rejected bond.

She turned to look at Azriel, who was already staring at her. His face looked troubled like something was wearing heavy on his mind. The Daughter of Dawn gave him a small smile as if to give him reassurance. For what? She didn’t know.

From the first time she laid eyes upon him, Auriella felt hope spring in her chest. Even when she wasn’t thinking about love and relationships, Azriel came at an unexpected moment. It was something that she wasn’t prepared for, feeling as if another weight was dropped on top of her, giving her even more things to carry.

Auriella didn’t know what was going to come out of their bond. She had told him that even if nothing came out of it at all, that it was going to be okay, that they would leave it at that.

But Auriella hoped that something _did_ come out of this. She didn’t care if it was friendship or a relationship, she just wanted him to know her, to see her for who she truly was. She knew that she wasn’t ready to lay her mind bare for him to see, but she hoped that when she was, that he would still be there beside her like he was in the fantasy.

Cassian took a deep breath, looking back at his brother. “Tomorrow, I’ll go with Auriella up to Windhaven. Hopefully, Aiko can keep up with me.” He says, grinning at the Daughter of Dawn.

“Ah yes, I’m sure it would be hard to keep up with the slow general who couldn’t take down the Daughter of Dawn,” Emerie says, earning a playful jab in the ribs by her lover.

Cassian points a finger at Auriella, “You and I need to have a rematch. I’ll prove to all of you that I haven’t lost my touch.” He tells them, dramatically flipping away his long hair from his face.

Azriel chuckles, “Those are the words usually the loser says.” He mutters, drinking the steaming tea. Cassian glared at his brother.

Auriella laughed, earning a glance from her mate. He seemed astonished at the sound, his shadows stilled once more as if they too were taken by surprise.

She didn’t remember the time she truly laughed. Even when she had mended the relationships with her family, she was still very damaged. Happiness and peace was something that still seemed out of reach for her.

Even when she came to the Night Court, she didn’t know if things would change, if she would be begging to go back home the next day. She was afraid that she came here for nothing and wasted her time.

But no, she was feeling the exact opposite. She felt freed.

Her home in the Dawn Court felt like another prison, knowing that her father, Thesan, was more on guard and alert after the war. Auriella knew that both of her fathers’ were fighting their own battles and struggling themselves, but she wished they were more lenient and understanding, but that didn’t happen.

Auriella wondered why Thesan had allowed her and Damian to leave so easily. He wasn’t quick to start an argument or scolded them for their choices. She wondered if he was finally coming to his senses that she and her brother were old enough to be on their own and protect themselves.

For Auriella, seventy years seemed to fly by. It was almost overwhelming, but she didn’t think about it much.

Instead, she paid attention to Cassian and Azriel, who were bickering about who was the best uncle to the High Prince, Axel. Emerie locked eyes with her, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

And once again, Auriella’s laughter echoed throughout the room.

***

In the night, it seemed that sleep was nonexistent.

As much as she stirred in her bed, careful not to wake Perseus, Auriella could not bring herself to rest. She felt her shadows tugging her to the door, wanting her to go out.

Auriella tried to ignore them, but after an hour, she got out of bed. For a moment, she went over to the window, admiring the twinkling stars in the night sky. The moon was out, illuminating her dark bedroom in the white light.

The room she had been given was smaller than hers, but she didn’t mind it. The walls were decorated in Night Court colors with the ceiling shimmering with painted stars. Her heart swelled whenever she walked in feeling as if…

As if she belonged here.

Auriella remembered Cassian saying that her birth mother was apart of the Night Court. It was a heart-stopping feeling for her to think about. She wanted to understand how she and her brother were able to obtain these abilities all of a sudden. It was like they had come out of thin air, revealing themselves at the perfect time.

She wondered why her real parents had abandoned them, had left at the doorsteps of the Dawn Court palace in the rain. She always told herself that she didn’t care, that it didn’t bother her, but in reality, it did.

Who were they?

Are they alive?

Are they dead?

Did they even care?

Her mind swirled with questions when it came to them. Auriella never asked her fathers about them because she didn’t want them to know that she had that small part of her that wondered about her birth parents well being.

Auriella could never replace her fathers. The men who raised her and her twin brother into the people they are today. Their hearts were lovable and pure whenever it came to them. Thesan and Zephyr were everything to her. She wouldn’t trade the life she had for anything.

Again, Auriella felt her shadows tug, bringing her out of her thoughts.

She took a deep breath, putting a cardigan over her shoulders, covering the purple silk nightgown she had on. She tiptoed towards the door, making sure not to wake her wolf, who was sleeping soundly in her bed.

Once she got out to the hallway, she looked both ways, seeing no one in sight. It seemed that even the House was asleep, with only the moonlight shining through the floor-to-ceiling windows. Her shadows swirled around her before tugging again.

Auriella chuckled, loving that her shadows were vibrant with life. She had never seen them so active before.

Her shadows had guided Auriella to the familiar double doors that had always been in the back of her mind. The music room.

She felt her heart race, her palms sweaty and knees heavy. She stared at the doors, unsure of whether to open them or to turn away and rush back to her room.

But then, the memories of the fantasy played in her mind. She remembered the beautiful blooming feeling that sprang in her chest, hearing every delicate note being played on the piano. Oh, how she missed it.

She missed the cold keys, the sweet melodies, and how it made her feel.

Auriella closed her eyes, willing herself to be calm. And once she opened them again, she put her hands on the handle of the doors, opening them.

As if the House had awoken, the candlelights on the wall lit up, dimly illuminating the room. The starlight piano sat in the middle, shimmering and yearning to be played.

The Daughter of Dawn stepped into the room, clenching her hands into fists. Her bare feet touched the concrete floor, sending shivers up her body. She walked around the piano, staring down at the clean keys. The small black bench slid out on its own, beckoning her to sit.

“Thank you,” she whispered to the House, knowing that it was enchanted.

Auriella sat down, the bench sliding back in by itself, securing her in front of the keys. She didn’t touch them right away, instead, she kept her hands in her lap, feeling her heart in her throat. She didn’t know if she could do this.

_Touch it._

_Play._

_Music._

_Piano._

Her shadows whispered from all around her, encouraging her. She swallowed, lifting her shaking hands to touch the keys. Her heart was racing faster than before, but she didn’t let the nervousness of her body overtake her mind.

And once her hand was on the piano keys, she felt a weight lift off her chest. Her body stilled, as did her shadows.

_“Remember the melody I taught you, Ella?” Thesan asked his ten-year-old daughter._

_Auriella’s face brightened, grinning at her father. They were in her room, sitting behind her new orange-colored piano. She stared at the instrument, beaming with happiness._

_“The slow one, right? The one you play for Pa?” She asked him._

_Zephyr’s song was embedded in her mind. It was a melody that she could never forget, remembering the simple but heart-wrenching notes that played again and again. Thesan had made the song before his children came into his life, dedicating it to his lover._

_Auriella loved it, always asking her father to play it whenever he got the chance._

_“That’s the one, my love. Do you need the notes? Or can you remember it?” He asked._

_Auriella shook her head, straightening herself in the seat. She put her hands on the keys, “The notes are in my mind. I don’t need them, Pa.” She says, confidently._

_Thesan laughed, “Alright, my light. Let’s see how well I taught you.” He says._

_Auriella took a deep breath before music filled the room._

It was like she had never forgotten the notes. The one song that never left her mind was of her father, Zephyr. It was a delicate piece Thesan had made for him, wanting to show the trueness of his love.

As Auriella pressed down on each note, she can’t help but remember the undying love that her fathers have for one another. How they would hold hands while watching their children play around. How their kisses held such passion. How they would comfort one another in troubled times. How real and beautiful their relationship was.

Her heart tightened in her chest, feeling every emotion that Thesan must have felt for Zephyr. A raw and desirable emotion that could weigh heavy on someone, like their heart could burst from the feeling.

Auriella could feel her shadows dancing around her. She smiled, entering into the peak of the song.

As she played, she hummed each part, reminding herself of what note came next. She couldn’t believe that she remembered it after all the years that had passed. But she was glad that this was a song that didn’t require her to have the music sheet.

It was a melody that her fathers’ had cherished as she did too.

Auriella felt her shadows still.

There was someone beside her, watching her. She knew who it was, but she didn’t pay _him_ any attention. No, she was far too lost in the music, in herself.

It felt like a revival like something was blooming inside of her, coming out of her dark shell to face the sunlight once more. Even when tears streamed down her cheek, there was nothing but content in her swelling heart.

But once she exited the peak of the song, slowing down and coming to its end, the feeling stayed. Her shadows, along with _his_ , danced together, moving around one another like a tornado of darkness.

And once her fingers touched the final notes of the song, she turned her head.

Azriel was sitting beside her, his eyes bored down into hers, holding nothing but fascination in them; transfixed by the music.

Then Auriella pressed down on the final note, sending the room into silence.

_Three years._

She had spent three years thinking about him, about the bond that they shared. Even in the most unexpected moments, Azriel would appear in her mind, making herself wonder what he was doing, what he was thinking, and where he was. She wondered if they would ever meet again. She would sometimes act out what she would do or say, wanting to make a good second impression on him, hoping that she wouldn’t be a nervous wreck.

But most of all, Auriella had spent three years wondering what it would feel like to touch him, to feel his body underneath the palms of her hands. She ached to feel the strongness of him, to feel the smoothness and roughness of his skin, and craved his touch on her own.

It was agonizing and delirious at the same time.

But now, here he was beside her, just like in the fantasy. His eyes locked on hers, the moonlight shining down upon them, and their faces inches away.

She wasn’t terrified of this; of him. Whenever he was around her, she felt safe. Her mind would be at ease, liking the closeness of him, knowing that he was right there.

Auriella wondered if he thought the same.

 _I do, Ella._ Azriel sent down the bond.

There wasn’t a second thought as to what she did next.

The Daughter of Dawn gently took the Spymaster’s face in her hands... and pressed her lips to his.


	32. Chapter 32

Before Auriella could pull away, Azriel’s arms immediately went around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Their shadows quickly hid away behind them, letting them have this long-awaited moment to themselves.

His lips were soft and warm against hers; gentle as a cool breeze as they touched again and again. It was enough to send her melting under his hands, her mind swirling with thoughts of what she would do to him.

Auriella had imagined what it would feel like to be with him in such an intimate way. She wondered how he would react to her touch, how they would feel against each other, and how they would both be sent over the edge.

The thoughts, combined with the kiss, made a wetness pool in her core. She clutched her legs together, not wanting to give away how intense this made her feel.

Auriella could sense his growing arousal.

And it seemed the Spymaster could sense hers too.

Azriel grabbed her thigh, pulling her over his lap, straddling him.

Spirits save her…

From beneath, Auriella could feel her mate’s erection brushing in between her legs. She whimpered, licking his bottom lip, her tongue yearning to enter. Azriel gladly let her in.

The taste of him - like snowfall mixed with the night air.

His tongue conquered the depths of her mouth, craving for more of her. His arms went underneath her cardigan, feeling the thin silk of her nightgown. He fisted the fabric in his hands, resisting the urge to rip it off of her.

Auriella brought her hands into his hair, angling back his head to drown deeper into him. Azriel snarled. He gripped her ass, sinking her down further onto his lap, pressing himself against her. She gasped, the movement catching her off guard.

She was burning; aching to have him ruin her. She wanted nothing more than to rip off every piece of clothing from their bodies and feel his bare skin collide with her own. No, it wasn’t a want, but a _need_.

The need to forget everything that haunted her, that hounded her wounded mind. She needed that temporary distraction for a moment, relieving her from the horrifying nightmares that crept their way in when she least expected it.

She _needed_ him.

Auriella slightly moved her hips, grinding herself against him. She let out a moan.

Azriel growled, low and deep, at the push of her hips. She delighted in the sound, raking her tongue over his teeth, craving to have more of him. Her hands roamed over his muscled chest, desperate for the contact of his skin.

She hadn’t expected herself to be so hungry, so feral, for him. It was like their bond came alive, simmering and begging for her mate to drag her into pleasurable oblivion.

The Spymaster separated their lips, dragging his tongue up the column of her neck. He placed his hand in her hair, grabbing a fistful before tugging down, his mouth devouring the heat of her skin. He lightly bit down, earning another whimper from his mate.

It was as if this bond of theirs controlled them, overtaking their minds and breaking any bit of sanity they had left. In the three years they were separated from each other, their desire had never been so powerful, so charged, as it was in this moment.

Auriella felt her breasts become heavy, seeking contact for any more of him. She wanted his mouth everywhere, licking her until she became undone. Even as she gently moved her hips against him, it wasn’t enough. She needed him bare, wanting him pounding into her until she couldn’t take it any longer.

Even when covered, Auriella could feel the thickness of him. She could feel it throbbing against herself, wanting to spring free from its tethered state. Her thoughts ran wild thinking about it, wondering how he would feel inside of her. She would take it; every glorious inch.

She wanted Azriel to claim her; to unravel her with everything that he had. Her heart was beating out of her chest as if she was a wild animal, filled with adrenaline and ready to win her prize.

Azriel lifted his head back up. She caught his bottom lip with her teeth, unable to get enough of the raging desire that ran through them.

“Well well, what a surprise,” A familiar voice says.

Auriella immediately jumps off of Azriel’s lap, feeling her skin grow cold. She wraps her cardigan around her, attempting to hide any evidence of arousal.

Cassian leaned on the threshold of the doorway, his face holding an amused smirk. His arms were crossed against his bare chest, his hazel eyes staring directly at his brother. Azriel held his stare, unashamed that he and his mate were caught.

However, Auriella felt her face heat with embarrassment. She imagined that she was red as an apple, trying to soothe herself with the soft fabric of her cardigan. Her body trembled, feeling the aftermath of what she and Azriel had done.

“I knew you hadn’t left the house, brother. I figured you stayed a bit longer to drink or something, but when I went to look I found you children here… enjoying each other’s company.” He says, grinning.

Bastard.

Cassian looks over at Auriella, “Daughter of Dawn, you seem flustered. Hopefully, my brother didn’t tire you out to the point where you are unable to wake up in the morning. You and I have a long day ahead of us once the sun rises.” He tells her.

“Shut up, Cassian,” Azriel says through gritted teeth.

Auriella clears her throat, mustering up a smile. “I am… perfectly fine, General. In fact, I am going to head back to my room and rest. Goodnight to the both of you.” She says, nodding her head once to both of the Illyrian men before rushing out of the music room.

She runs back into her room, gently closing the door behind her. Perseus still sleeps soundly on the bed, his ears fluttering at the draft of wind.

As if the House felt her racing heart, the fireplace came alive with flames. Auriella sat down on the fur carpet, wanting the fire to envelop her with warmth. She clutched her arms around herself, trying to calm her shaking body.

She wondered if she had dreamed it all if she had just conjured the fantasy in her mind to give herself some excitement. It couldn’t have been real.

She had kissed her mate, the Spymaster of the Night Court.

Auriella touched her lips, still feeling the remnants of his warm lips. She could feel the inside of her mouth slightly trembling from where his tongue explored every inch. She felt bumps rise on her skin as she remembered how his scarred hands touched her body with such gentle fierceness that would have surely made her burst if they had kept going any longer.

She clutched her legs closed once more, wishing away those unholy thoughts.

Suddenly, a cup of water appeared beside her, ice clanging in the glass. Auriella drank it all, ignoring the freezing headache that it caused her. She squeezed her eyes closed, wanting anything to take her out of her raging mind.

Once she was calm enough, Auriella made her way to her dresser, putting on another pair of undergarments before she went back to bed. She cuddled up next to her wolf, petting his fur and giving him a soft kiss on his head.

She stared at him for a long moment, remembering that he was the only companion he had when she felt like everyone had abandoned her. For a while, it was just them: the Daughter of Dawn and her protector, Perseus.

But even during those three years, Auriella couldn’t help but imagine her mate right there, standing alongside them.

***

Auriella woke to a soft knock on her door.

“Come in,” she groaned, her head in between two pillows.

A woman chuckled, “Well, it seems that someone isn’t a morning person. Hopefully, you’ve rested enough to go up to Windhaven today.” Cerridwen says.

Auriella lifts her head up, blinded by the rising sun. She turns her head the other way, seeing Cerridwen already preparing an outfit for her. Perseus was awake, sitting laying down on the carpet, watching the maiden.

“There is a hot bath waiting for you, Daughter of Dawn. Cassian is already awake and getting ready. I have brought some warmer clothing, seeing how it is colder in the mountains at this time of the month. Hopefully, everything fits your preference.” She says.

Auriella smiles at her, “Thank you, Cerridwen. I am grateful for your assistance. You don’t know how much it means to me.” She tells her.

The maiden smiles at her, “You are an honor to assist. You remind me of someone I used to know. She didn’t stop fighting for what she believed in. No matter how hard it got, she prevailed, coming out the other end stronger and braver than before.” She says.

“I wouldn’t say that I’m there yet, but hopefully, things get better. I am honored to be here in the Night Court. Even in the short time that I have been here, I am able to say that it is more comforting than home. I believe it's because this is where my abilities derive from or because I desperately wanted to get away from home, but I’m not sure.” Auriella explains.

Cerridwen nods, “The truth will be unveiled soon, Daughter of Dawn. All you need to do is keep looking.” She says before walking out of the room.

Auriella couldn’t help but think about those words. Even when she enveloped herself in the scalding hot water, the maiden’s voice echoed through her mind.

***

Once Cassian winnowed Auriella up to Windhaven, it wasn’t until they got closer to the sisterhood compound when he spoke.

“Only Rhys and I know about the bond you two share. No one else.” He says, his breath showing through the freezing wind.

Auriella doesn’t look at him, “I figured as much, seeing as you two are his brothers. Plus, it wasn’t as if the both of you were being subtle about it.” She mutters, bringing her hands up to her mouth, warming them with her breath.

Cassian lets out a deep chuckle, “Well, someone has to liven up the place. Hopefully, I didn’t spook you last night. You seemed to leave in a hurry.” He says, that cocky grin making its way onto his lips once more.

“I don’t want to talk about it, General.” She says, feeling a flutter in her stomach.

“Oh, don’t worry. There is no need to share the details with me, Daughter of Dawn. It was written all over my brother’s face last night and the evidence was showing through his pants.” He tells her, making Auriella’s face heat once again.

When they both entered the compound, Aiko was already there. She was in the middle of the training mat, practicing with the wooden sword.

Morrigan was watching her from the sidelines. Cassian and Auriella made their way beside her, seeing the female sweating from head to toe from non-stop practice.

The Third Commander took a deep breath, “I fear that she is overexerting herself. I heard from the other sisters that Aiko is only sleeping for one or two hours before coming back here to train every night.” She says.

Cassian crossed his arms against his chest, “She is running on pure fumes if she keeps going on like this. Even if she completes her training, she will be restless on the day of the competition. It wouldn’t be healthy for her.” He says, biting the inside of his lip.

“But if she doesn’t do this, she will barely have any time to train on her own to learn the movements. There has to be one day in the month to let her rest. It would mostly have to be before the day before the competition. She will have time to sleep and gain strength back.” Auriella says, seeing Aiko jab and strike at the air.

Morrigan nods, “Hopefully, with you two helping her, she will get to where she needs to be faster. Devlon cannot win this time, especially with the sisterhood on the line. If he does, the Illyrian females will never gain any respect or ranking here in Windhaven. I refuse to let them down.” She says, her hands shaking with gentle rage.

Cassian touches her shoulder, “Auriella and I will take care of it, Mor. Do what you need to do with Nesta. We’ll be here with Aiko for the rest of the morning.” He tells her.

The Third Commander looks to him for a moment before turning away. She walks out of the compound. Auriella stares after her, seeing her silhouette go deeper into the winter fog before becoming nothing but a shadow.

Cassian cleared his throat, “Let’s get this going, Daughter of Dawn. We can’t waste any time.” He says, going towards Aiko. She follows him, shrugging off her cape, and throwing it to the side.

And minutes later, the real training began.


	33. Chapter 33

_AZRIEL_

Azriel laid in his enormous bed, staring up at the wooden ceiling.

The sun broke through the small windows in his cabin, letting him know that it was time to get up, but he couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed.

He stayed up the entire night, his mind replaying the desirable hunger he had only felt hours before with his mate. Her lingering touches were like ghosts on his skin, still feeling the warmness of her body caressing him.

When he arrived back home, the scent of her - rosemary and berries, stained his clothes; evident for anyone walking by to know that he was with the Daughter of Dawn in a more intimate way. He immediately took them off, chucking them somewhere onto the floor. He couldn’t bring himself to give a shit at the moment.

He laid naked in his bed, closing his eyes and resisting the urge to jerk off. But his roaring mind, along with his throbbing erection, were hounding him, hungry for some sort of friction.

Seconds later, Azriel wrapped his hand around himself, his cock solid and dripping for more. He groaned loudly at the touch, already on the brink of completion.

His body came alive at the thought of Auriella, his blood boiling with undeniable lust. He wanted to have her in his bed, ripping her clothes off to have his tongue on her sex, tasting the sweetness of her. He wanted her to beg for more of him before he devoured her whole. He craved to be inside of her, exploring every inch while she moaned his name.

His imagination ran wild with Auriella, consuming all other thoughts with her.

Azriel couldn’t help but think of how she would look on top of him, riding him. He would drag his hands down her naked body, memorizing every beautiful part of her. His lips would lick and nibble on those pebbled breasts, writhing underneath his hands. He would pound himself deeper into her, feeling the walls of her tighten around him until they both reached the peak of oblivion.

He would fuck her until they were both unable to take it anymore.

The Spymaster relieved himself three times, finishing with her name on his lips each time before he came. He gripped the sheets with his free hand, sweat beading down his forehead from the pleasure. His body became limp, grunting as he took his hand off of his wasted self.

He closed his eyes for a moment, staying in the disheveled state.

The sun shined directly on his bare skin, making him cover his eyes with his arm. He let the warmth of the sun revive him, its touch tender and soothing. He calmed his mind, slowing his breathing, and thinking of something else other than his mate.

He didn’t know how to explain this level of… whatever it was. It was as if he was drunk on her very being, begging for more. If she had asked for him to go further, he would have. They would have sealed their bond at that moment. He would have fucked her right on that piano, savoring her in the moonlight.

There wasn’t a part of him that didn’t want her.

For three years, she was all he thought about. Even his shadows whispered her name into his ear, constantly reminding him of his mate. He would take out his raging desire on inanimate objects, relieving his pent-up emotions that he tried so hard to suppress.

He was glad that he had his companions and his duty as Spymaster to distract him from his clustered mind. But once he was alone, there was nothing stopping his thoughts from becoming unholy and inappropriate.

It was exhausting at times, having to control himself around others, even around his High Lord and High Lady. Sometimes, he wanted to leap out of a window because he couldn’t stand seeing them together.

There were a few times where he wanted to say “fuck it” and winnow to the Dawn Court to meet with his mate, to introduce himself properly to her, or to just get a glimpse of her. If Auriella hadn’t come to the Night Court sooner… Azriel didn’t even want to know what would have happened.

The Spymaster took a deep breath, cleaning himself up with a rag that was beside his bed. He walked out of his cabin without anything but a towel, heading to the waterfall that was only steps away.

The rushing water filled his ears with bliss, aching to dive under the coldness of it. He tugged off his towel before going in, swimming beneath the gleaming waves. He swam all the way behind the waterfall, before coming up to the shallow surface. He grunted, rolling out his muscles and moving his wet hair from his face.

Little to no light showed behind there, letting him hide behind the downpour.

Azriel enjoyed heading underneath the waterfall if only to have a moment's peace from his duties and responsibilities. He liked having a place to himself, relaxing in the roaring of the water that let him clear his mind and let him have a few minutes to breathe.

But most of all, he liked going behind there to let out his every word onto the concrete wall that was filled with them. He would use a rock to etch out his thoughts that he wouldn’t dare say aloud. He wouldn’t even think about them to prevent Rhys or anyone else from hearing them.

_Will I ever be good enough for anyone?_

_Is this all that my life has to offer?_

_Will I ever become something more to someone?_

His doubts. The wall was covered in them, reminding him of the emptiness that he held inside of him. He yearned to have that one person beside him; someone who would be beside him for the rest of his life.

_Morrigan will never want me._

_She doesn’t think of me as I think of her._

_I don’t deserve her._

As he stared at those words, he couldn’t help but look away. Morrigan. She was the only woman he thought about for centuries, the woman he would protect to the ends of the earth. She was someone who occupied his mind, making him smile or sent him into a fit of silent rage.

She had made her point that she was never going to be with him, but it didn’t matter. Azriel still wanted to show her that he cared, even when he knew that she could handle herself.

 _Daughter of Dawn._ _Mate._

_Auriella. Mate._

_Mate._

He had written those words to let them sink into his mind. When he came back to the Night Court after the war, it was the first thing he did, still unable to process the realization. His shadows had whispered her name, again and again, repeating it as if it were a song.

Azriel stared at the words now, picturing the future. His mind was filled with wonder and his heart fluttered at the thought of her accepting the bond. A smile made a way to his lips as he stared at her name, craving for something that he wanted for so long.

And he wondered if she craved the same.

The Spymaster grabbed the rock that sat on a small ledge, letting his next set of words pour out from his mind and onto his wall of thoughts.

***

Once Azriel finished washing himself off, he spent the rest of his morning sharpening truth-teller outside of his cabin, wearing nothing but trousers.

He cleaned the blade, making sure there were no indents or marks that could weaken it. His wings were pushed out, letting the sunlight hit them. He shivered in the warm heat, small bumps forming on his skin.

Azriel felt nothing but peace out in the forest, nature around every tree that was scattered around. He liked looking up at the blue sky, hearing the birds chirping through the gentle wind. Sure, there were times he missed the House of Wind, but the beauty of the outside mesmerized him.

But soon, his peace was interrupted.

Rhysand winnowed into the clearing, holding Axel in his arms.

The child took one look at the Spymaster, showing his little toothy grin. Rhys set him down, letting him trudge through the grass. He tripped a couple of times, giggling as he made his way towards the Shadowsinger.

Azriel chuckled at the High Prince, lifting him into his arms.

“You didn’t come by the House today. That’s very rare of you.” Rhys says, putting his hands in his pockets.

He shrugged, “I’m sorry to disappoint you, brother. Sometimes, I just wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet of the morning.” He tells him.

Rhysand puts a hand up, “Save your excuses, Az. You know Cassian cannot hide his thoughts very well. He was quite ecstatic in the morning when he came by to see me. I couldn’t help but see why for myself.” He says, smirking.

Azriel releases a breath of frustration, resisting the urge of wanting to strangle his brother to death. Instead, he nodded, “I can’t say I’m surprised, given that the both of you always want to know everything about my personal life.” He says.

Rhys grins, “It’s a way of entertaining ourselves, Az.”

“How shitty of you, brother.” He says, sitting back down on his log with the High Prince on his lap. The child coos, staring at Azriel’s tattoos around his chest, picking at the permanent ink. His shadows circled around the kid, gaining his attention. Axel tried to grab them with his small hands, but the darkness was quick to dodge.

He giggled once more.

The Spymaster stares at Axel, seeing so much of Feyre in him. He had her lips, her nose, and the beautiful combination of his mother and father’s eyes. He was extremely beautiful, able to put anyone into a trance.

Rhysand takes a deep breath, extending his hand out. A report appears.

He hands it to Azriel, who stares up at his brother, warily. “Is there something wrong? Why that look on your face?” He asked.

The High Lord of Night clears his throat, “There have been… unusual things happening around Prythian. Recently, citizens of every court have reported graves being dug up and remains are nowhere to be found. But, an exclusive team of Dawn soldiers have looked into it and found piles upon piles of remains in one place.” He explains.

Azriel’s shadows still, fearing the next words. “Where?” He asks.

Rhysand’s eyes darken, the dark rage radiated out of him. He was trembling slightly as if the words he was about to say next terrified him.

“Where, Rhysand?” Azriel asked again, clutching the High Prince closer to him.

The High Lord clenched his fists, “Under the Mountain,” He breathed.


	34. Chapter 34

_THE BEING_

Their fingertips dripped with pure black magic, leaking onto the meadow.

The sun above immediately hid behind the gray clouds, as if afraid to look at the dark being that walked the land of Prythian. There was nothing good coming from them, there was only darkness and unbelievable power yet to be unleashed.

Step by step, everything in their path withered away. The dark magic dried, becoming permanent for anyone else walking to see the destruction of the plain.

In the Being’s mind, the War of Hybern was only the beginning. Prythian hadn’t faced its real threat… not yet anyway. They were looming in the shadows, gaining knowledge from everyone else around them.

They were surprised that the High Lords couldn’t feel them, sense their rumbling ability running through their veins. It was as if their own power held a shield of its own, unable for any faerie, no matter how powerful, to sense it.

Hidden in plain sight, which is just what they wanted.

The Being grinned, dark and sinister. Their teeth were stained with their own blood, bleeding from when they faced the Naga for sport. The creatures were lurking near the Human Lands, hungry for mortal blood. But, when they sensed The Being near them, the Naga immediately went for the kill, but it did not turn out how they thought.

The Naga did get a few good hits in. The Being gained a gash in their left thigh and right arm, but they were too filled with adrenaline to even notice their injuries. One of the Naga hit them across the face, making them bite down hard on the inside of their cheek. Blood immediately filled their mouth, but they weren’t fazed.

The Being used its dark magic, annihilating the number of Naga that came their way. There was nothing but black blood and ashes that stained the grass. Even the shadows of the dead Naga were imprinted in the ground.

In the clearing near the Human Lands, eight onlookers watched as the being lifted its hands, staring at the leaking magic. No one moved, too shocked to even comprehend what the faerie had done.

The Being slowly turned its head to look at the humans in disgust, seeing just how utterly weak and useless they were. Their faces showed nothing but fear and dread.

With their dark magic, The Being took control of each of their minds. It was fairly easy, seeing how they had no shields. The humans grumbled, trying to defend themselves against the power, but it didn’t work. Within seconds, each of their eyes turned into a chilling white, void of any emotion.

 _Head to Under the Mountain. Kill anyone in your path and bring their bodies with you. My magic will hide you._ The Being sent down their minds.

The humans complied, taking out their weapons before running out of the clearing.

The Being followed after its emotionless creations, who were now standing at the rock-covered mouth of Under the Mountain. Bones and bodies were scattered around the front grounds, either dismembered or battered. It wouldn’t be long until they were discovered.

They could smell the fresh blood mixed with the dirt. The delightful scent of death and decay was tantalizing, sending warm chills throughout their body. But then, there was that small part of themselves that regretted enjoying it; the raw power that they held was something that should never exist - a power to bring down worlds.

 _Start digging out the rocks. I am not at my full potential just yet._ The Being said.

Their creations didn’t answer, doing as they were commanded.

The Being took a deep breath, forming two dark balls of magic in its hands, levitating themselves off of the ground and going up to the peak of the mountain.

They looked around the flat surface, seeing their winged creations kneeling in front of their spiked throne. It was enchanted, black smoke rising from the sides. There was only one person worthy to sit on it. Themselves.

No one else could survive the darkness that radiated through it, not even a High Lord.

As they slowly gilded towards their throne, The Being let themselves remember what they were before, what made them make such drastic choices to become the person they were now.

_Suffering._

_Pain._

_Endless nothingness._

Those emotions had destroyed them but also built them into something powerful. There was no one else who could compare to what they were.

A being of…

Suddenly, the enormous shadow landed on the mountain before them. A thing they had befriended from the corners of the darkness. It was something that obeyed what they were, while the darkness wanted something of its own. Their companionship.

The Being caressed the darkness’s face, able to see its true form.

_No longer will we hide, my friend. It is now a matter of time before we reveal ourselves._

The darkness bowed, showing where its allegiance lied.

As The Being ascended the steps to their throne, they couldn’t help but look at the view of the continent of Prythian. From where they stood, they could only see the Dawn and Winter Courts. The two of which would be struck first once The Being had what it needed.

And when they sat down on the throne, they closed their eyes, feeling that pure dark power seeps into their veins. It would bring anyone to their knees, bowing down in surrender. Their body trembled, wanting to unleash that bitter power onto the land, but it wasn’t time.

When The Being opened their eyes once again, the mountain rumbled, as if it too were prepared for the carnage that was to come down on Prythian.


	35. Chapter 35

As Auriella was in her room, drying off from her bath, she heard a knock on her door.

"Give me a moment!" She calls out, quickly putting a robe around herself. She puts her fingers into her wet hair, shaking out the long locks. Sometimes, she wanted to cut her hair, but she knew she would miss it after a while.

When she opened her bedroom door, Emerie was there, smiling. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, Auriella. Rhysand has called for a meeting at his estate in half an hour. He wants you to be there, saying that there is someone from the Dawn Court who wishes to meet with you." She explains.

Auriella narrows her eyes, "Why would someone from the Dawn Court be here? Also, how does this meeting involve me? I am not part of the Night Court." Her heart tightens at the words, but she ignores the feeling.

Emerie shrugs, "I wasn't told anything more than that. Right now, I am heading down to the library to look for answers for you. I know that since you have been hounded with training the Illyrian Sisterhood and your shadows, you haven't had enough time for yourself. I want to help in any way that I can." She says.

"Thank you, Emerie. I can't tell you how much I'm grateful for your assistance. Hopefully, after the competition, I can go down there myself and start looking." Auriella says.

Emerie grins, "Hopefully, you will. Anyway, Cerridwen is currently downstairs waiting for you. She will accompany you to Rhysand and Feyre's estate. I'm sure the others will be arriving there soon." She tells her.

Auriella feels herself grow cold. She hadn't seen Azriel the entire day, even when Cassian and her were training Aiko. Other than a slight sensation of desire, the bond had been silent. She ached to say something to him, but her nerves would not allow her to.

"Tell Cerridwen I'll be down in ten minutes. Again, thank you for your help, Emerie." Auriella says, dismissing herself from Emerie, before closing her door.

She goes through her closet, seeing a sleeveless gold silk dress that was smooth to the touch. Auriella takes it off of the rack, admiring the beauty of it. She hadn't worn a sleeveless dress in a while due to her welted scars that were on her back. It was a painful reminder of what Amarantha had done to her, but it was also a reminder that she survived her wrath.

Auriella took a deep breath, putting the dress back and picking out a red dress with long sleeves. It hugged her waist tightly, letting anyone see her slim figure. In the long mirror, she could see that she had grown fuller in the past two weeks. A smile appeared on her lips.

When ten minutes had passed, Auriella and Perseus were rushing down the stairs, where the maiden stands in the foyer. Her face brightens, a smile appearing on her glossed lips.

"Ah, just in time, Daughter of Dawn. Are you ready to go?" Cerridwen asks, opening the tall oak doors of the House of Wind, letting a gust of cool air fill the room.

Auriella takes in the afternoon breeze, letting it relax her. "Do you know what Rhysand wants to meet about? Is there something happening that we don't know?" She asks.

The pair walk out of the House, the doors closing by themselves. They stand at the top of the thousand steps, looking over the city of Velaris. For Auriella, it took her breath away every time, feeling like it was a dream she did not want to wake up from.

"Like you, I am unsure. But for some reason, I can sense an unusual power prickling at my skin. It feels... wrong. There is something in Prythian that shouldn't be here; that shouldn't exist. I'm sure that Nuala and I will have to venture out soon. I know she feels the same." Cerridwen says.

There were times where Auriella felt the same. Even when she was in the sisterhood, she could feel an uneasy presence, like something dark was lingering nearby. She would sometimes look at Morrigan and Nesta, to see if they felt the same, but there wasn't anything on their faces that suggested it.

Auriella sighs, "Hopefully, it's nothing." She breathes.

Cerridwen grabs her hand and Perseus's collar, "We can only hope, Daughter of Dawn." She says before they winnowed to Rhysand and Feyre's estate.

***

Nuala was waiting at the foyer, along with Nesta, who carried the High Prince in her arms. The Archeron sister briefly glanced at Auriella, before looking back to her nephew, who put his small hands on her face.

After their intense duel, Auriella and Nesta hadn't talked to one another. She always saw Nesta observing the sisters, examining their movements. Sometimes, she would see Nesta and Morrigan exchanging glances, ones that Auriella couldn't read.

She knew that they both didn't get along, but there were times when it didn't seem that way. When she wasn't looking, Auriella could feel a shift in the room, sensing something that she couldn't decipher between them. But, she didn't pay it any mind.

Now, seeing Nesta away from the sisterhood compound, Auriella felt compelled to say something. She stepped closer, "Hello Nesta," she says.

The Kingslayer locked eyes with the Daughter of Dawn.

It was as if the entire room was void of sound. Nesta's fiery gaze was entrancing; a beautiful _silver flame_ that brightened Auriella's shadows, as if they too were amazed by her.

The Archeron sister gave her a small smile, "Daughter of Dawn," she said, nodding once.

And that was that.

Nesta looked back to her nephew, who was playing with her necklace. He cooed, opening his mouth to give his aunt, what seemed to be a kiss, on her cheek. She chuckled at the motion, giving Axel a kiss on his forehead.

Nuala clapped her hands once, "Alright, you two should head down to Rhysand's office. I believe that everyone has already gathered there." She says to Nesta and Auriella.

The Archeron sister nods, handing the High Prince over to Cerridwen. Perseus looked up at the child. Axel looked down at the wolf, reaching out his hand. Cerridwen bent down a little to let him touch the wolf, making the kid giggle in her arms.

"Let's get going," Nesta says, turning away from the maidens. Auriella tails her, whistling for her companion to follow.

As they both walk down the echoey hall, Auriella couldn't help but feel herself grow cold all of a sudden. She remembered about what she and her mate shared the night before, remembering the heat of the moment that overtook her mind.

He was here and she was about to face him. She wondered if he regretted it, if he didn't enjoy it as much as she did. The thought only made her heart race even faster.

"What's got you all worked up?" Nesta asked, still keeping the slow pace.

Auriella shook her head, "I'm just thinking about how Aiko will do in the competition. A month isn't enough time for her to learn everything." She partly lies, hoping that Nesta will see the mistake she and Morrigan made for choosing the sister who was one of the least prepared.

Nesta shrugged, "I'm sure she'll be fine. If you and Cassian are training her, she will learn and she will prove herself. I see the potential of her that you don't see, Daughter of Dawn. If I didn't, she would have not been chosen to be in the sisterhood." She says.

Auriella was surprised to hear her mate's name come out of her mouth, but she didn't show it. It seemed that the rejected bond didn't affect her as it affected him.

Instead, she nods, "I know she is a good fighter, Archeron. But swordplay isn't really her specialty. If we had a month more, she could be better. I know Byron will not show any mercy against her. Devlon will make sure of it." Auriella tells her.

Nesta scoffs, "You may doubt her, Auriella. But I don't." She says.

Auriella briefly glanced at her. Nesta held her head high, like a leader should, confident and dangerous. It was obvious why she was chosen to lead the sisterhood with Morrigan. They both had a strong faith in the Illyrian women and in themselves.

As they got closer to Rhysand's office, Auriella could hear a familiar deep voice that, other than her fathers', kept her in line. She sped to the door, seeing it wide open.

"Wadsworth?" She breathed.

Roth Wadsworth was a Peregryn, loyal to her father, Zephyr. He had been her personal guard ever since she was young. Whenever her fathers were busy, Roth would play with her, either doing puzzles or chasing her around the house. He was second in command to her father and it didn't take a genius to see why.

Her personal guard looked back at her, his face holding nothing but relief when he looked at her. He smiled, "Daughter of Dawn," He says, grinning.

Auriella embraces him, "What are you doing here?" She asks him.

He looks over to the High Lord of Night, who leans against his desk, with his arms crossed against his chest. Rhysand's face holds nothing but dread as if there was something wearing heavy on his mind.

Feyre sits down on the couch, along with the rest of the Inner Circle. Her hands shake slightly, but she tries to maintain her calm. She doesn't stare at anyone. Her face is filled with pure rage. Rhysand glanced at his mate, who didn't meet his gaze. Instead, her eyes were set on the wall at the far end of the room.

Auriella's shadows shied away, as if the silence was roaring in their ears.

Nesta, who now leans against the windowsill, is the first to speak. "I, as the Daughter of Dawn, would like to know why we are so pissed off. Has something happened?" She asked.

 _Azriel, what's going on?_ Auriella sent down the bond, disturbed by the tension and anger radiating throughout the room.

When her mate doesn't answer, she looks over at him, seeing how he has the same face of anger and rage. Through the bond, Auriella could feel it simmering throughout his body like he was getting ready to explode at any moment.

The High Lord of the Night Court clears his throat, "There have been things happening throughout all of the courts that raise concern, especially with Dawn and Winter." He says, his voice low.

Auriella's brows narrow at the mention of her court. "What do you mean? Can you please explain what's happening?" She pleads.

"It's about Under the Mountain," Feyre says, still facing the back wall.

Auriella feels her heart stop at the mention of that wretched place. "What about Under the Mountain?" She asks a chill running down her spine as she said the words.

Rhysand licks his lips, "There has been unusual activity going on there. Bones from graves of every court have been discovered, scattered around the mountain. Dead bodies, decapitated or battered, are also lying there, right in front of the mountain." He explains.

Auriella stares at him, feeling bile rise to her throat. It takes everything within her not to spill it onto the floor. "And how is this happening? Why? Under the Mountain has been sealed for four years. Why would anyone want to go back there?" She asks.

Rhysand looked to his mate once again, but pure anger was written on her face. Feyre didn't look at anyone. He took a deep breath, "We don't know that yet. In fact, we barely know anything. All we know is of the bones and bodies and," he swallows, "the dark magic that surrounds it all, including the mountain." He says, his darkness rippling through the air.

Morrigan takes a step forward, "What dark magic?" She asks.

"The kind that no one should have, girl. A magic that hasn't existed since before every single one of you were conceived in your mother's womb. The kind of magic that should never exist inside of anyone." Amren mutters, her voice filled with a cold rage.

"How do you know it?" Cassian asks her, leaning forward in his seat.

Amren lifts her bare feet on the couch, looking at no one. "It's a magic that I've only seen once in my lifetime. Before I was even two hundred years old, the man who held that power was named _Dathomir_. No one even knew his name until after he died. They only called him "The Being" since nobody could figure out what he was."

"People who even spoke his name were afraid that he could hear them, no matter the distance. His pure magic was dark enough to raise armies to the ground. He was able to control people with only a kernel of his power. He is able to steal the souls of the people around him, letting him regain strength or take it if he wanted to. He was able to control the dead, building an army of corpses."

"There was a time when he became so powerful, everyone feared that he would rule the world, including me. Everyone who was loyal to him bowed at the mention of his name. Even the deadliest creatures stayed away from him. There was no one in the world strong enough to go up against him... not in that time anyway." She says.

The room was silent, waiting for her to go on. Amren took a deep breath, as if remembering everything that Dathomir had done affected her. Auriella could see tears forming in her eyes, but the Second Commander fought to hold them back.

Amren spoke once more, "Dathomir wanted everyone to know his name. He wanted them to know what he could take if anyone went against him. There was one time when..." she trails off for a moment. Feyre turned to her and took her hand, trying to comfort her.

Amren accepted the touch, briefly looking at her High Lady before continuing, "He took one hundred children, no older than ten years, and with a snap of his fingers, he had them under his control. They were all standing at the edge of a mountain peak with him right in the middle."

A tear fell down her cheek, "I watched along with the thousands of people that were gathered around as Dathomir announced his imminent rule. No one was focused on that, not me at least, but we looked at the children. Their faces were blank and empty and... emotionless. Everyone knew what was about to happen, but we held out hope that he wouldn't..." She swallows.

Everyone in the room held their breaths, fearing the next words that were about to be said.

"He said that it was a demonstration for the people who rebelled against him. What would happen to their children if they didn't accept him. And then, with a wide grin, he snapped his fingers once more and the children lept off the ledge... none of them survived." She breathes, gripping Feyre's hand.

Auriella's hands fisted at her sides, feeling herself grow hot with anger. This couldn't be real. A being with insurmountable power that not even a High Fae had? There had to be a mistake.

Feyre wiped her own tears away, "How was he defeated?" She asked her.

Amren takes a deep breath, "The children of _Day_ and _Night_ killed him before he ever had a chance to take the throne. They were beings who had the power of the light and the darkness. The balance of everything. The child of Day, Cyrus, used his beam of light to absorb his magic. The child of Night, Ravyn, wielded Dathomir's darkness."

"Together, Cyrus and Ravyn created a portal while they had Dathomir's power. The pair went into it and were never seen again. Dathomir was weak as a mortal. The children of Day and Night had drained him of his power. People took that man alive and ripped him apart. They showed no mercy as he screamed, begging for forgiveness. He died with his guts hanging out of him and creatures feasting on his remains." Amren spits.

Morrigan narrows her brows, "Why didn't the children of Day and Night defeat him before any of the carnage started?" She asked.

Amren shrugs, "That, I do not know. They are beings that were far older than I was. Even now, I have a faint memory of them. But what I do remember is the unbelievable joy after it was all over. There wasn't anyone who wasn't rejoicing at Dathomir's death. It was like a fucking festival all over the land." She says, smiling at the dim memory.

Cassian shakes his head, "So how is it that this being is back? It doesn't make sense. Were they alive this whole time?" He asks.

Rhysand shakes his head, "No, this only happened just recently. They have been gaining time, stalling. Right now, this thing is plotting its next move and we need to figure out who the hell it is before things become even more complicated for us." He says.

Wadsworth clears his throat, "High Lord, as I have told you, we cannot move near the mountain. It's enchanted with dark magic. The Dawn Soldiers were disintegrated within a millisecond. It's not safe." He says.

Auriella turns to him, "What do you mean? My father sent men out there?" She asks.

Her personal guard looked down at her, "We needed to see for ourselves what was happening over there, Daughter of Dawn. Dawn and Winter are closest to Under the Mountain. Kallias and Thesan sent out six of their men to investigate. Only one came back from each team." He tells her.

Silence filled the entire room once more. But this time, Auriella was grateful, feeling as if she might faint if she heard another detail. She looked over to her mate, whose eyes bored into hers. She could see the uncertainty written all over his face.

 _We will keep training, Auriella._ He sends down the bond.

The Daughter of Dawn gave him a small smile, _I can't wait, Spymaster._

And before she turned away, she could have sworn that his eyes gleamed like the stars in the night sky. 


	36. Chapter 36

The month had gone by quickly.

Auriella was just as exhausted as Aiko was, spending every morning before the competition training the female with Cassian helping her.

Aiko had improved tremendously, her fighting style becoming more advanced as the days passed. Auriella knew that, even when she nor Cassian weren’t present in Windhaven, Aiko spent her nights' training with little to no breaks.

The Illyrian female sparred against Auriella a couple of times, using everything she had learned. They both sparred until their arms could no longer bear to hold the weight of their steel swords. During the last week of training, Aiko had to spar against Cassian, who went easy at first but became more aggressive.

Aiko stood no chance against the General, and she knew that. But Auriella knew that her chances of winning the competition had increased immensely. Byron didn’t hold the strength that Cassian did, but Aiko could not let her guard down.

Morrigan and Nesta would observe her from the sidelines, staying silent the entire time, occasionally whispering into each other’s ears. Auriella would briefly look at the two of them, wondering what they could be talking about.

But she didn’t let curiosity get the best of her, focusing herself back onto Aiko.

When she would leave the Windhaven Camp with Cassian, Azriel was always waiting for her at the front doors of the House of Wind, leaning against the wood.

Cassian would make inappropriate remarks at his brother as he walked into the House. He would glance back at them with a wicked grin plastered on his face. Sometimes, Auriella wondered how Azriel hadn’t punched him yet.

 _Would you like me to?_ He had asked her through the bond.

Auriella chuckled, _That is ultimately your choice, Spymaster._

Azriel would winnow Auriella and Perseus to the forest, immediately going straight into training. Their sessions would consist of using her shadows to find him, trying to build them up from their deteriorating state. Even though she had used them to find him the first time, they were still weak.

Auriella practically mapped out the entire forest as she looked for Azriel. She would hum her father’s (Zephyr) song, letting her shadows whisper in her ear, leading her to him. She didn’t need to close her eyes, seeing as how her shadows were motivated by her music. They danced around her, feeling slight tugs in the direction of her mate.

Every time she found him, her heart skipped a beat. He was a wave of darkness that engulfed her. She would gladly drown in his very being, wanting to know everything about him. He was like a book, mysteries written on every page.

She wanted to uncover them all.

They hadn’t talked about _that_ night since it happened. Neither of them had brought it up, but Auriella could feel the tension in the air. Even when they were inches apart from each other, it was hard to keep her mind appropriate, seeing how attractive he looked in the afternoon light.

She thought about that night in the music room every day. It would replay in her mind, remembering how desiring the moment was, how feral they were for one another - desperate to tear away the clothing that kept them from going any further.

The day after it happened, when she was completely alone in her room, Auriella was driven mad with heat, feeling her core pulse with arousal. She laid on her bed, and closed her eyes, sliding her hand down to the wetness that was pooled there. The memory immediately appeared in her mind and she could feel everything.

She pictured Azriel next to her, watching as she touched herself. She imagined his heated gaze right on those sinful fingers, wanting to lick them clean with his tongue. She could feel his breathing on her skin, the warmness of him was enough for her to let out a moan, drifting closer to the horizon.

Auriella could feel him peppering light kisses on her skin, trailing further down to her core. She imagined Azriel smirking, knowing how torturous this was for her. She was burning on the inside, yearning for the sweet release.

And when she came, it was his name that left her lips.

Auriella felt her face heat up at the memory, embarrassed that she could even think of it when she was standing right in front of her mate, who tilted his head slightly, wondering about what she was thinking. She was glad that she kept her shields closed or…

She didn’t even want to know what would happen.

But now that they had reached the end of the month, Auriella spent the entire morning with Emerie down at the library beneath the House of Wind.

Since the competition at the Arena of Nightmares was tomorrow, Morrigan demanded Aiko rest for the entire day. The female was stubborn at first, not wanting to rest, but Cassian set her in place, saying that it wasn’t up for discussion. Morrigan told the other females to watch over Aiko, to make sure that she rested the whole day.

Auriella took a deep breath, hoping that Aiko was prepared enough for this fight. This competition could probably end her life, along with the sisterhood. It was their final chance to prove that the sisterhood deserved to stay - to be its own place where the Illyrian women could train themselves to be more than housekeepers or housewives.

Auriella hoped that she did enough. It was all she could do.

Emerie tapped her shoulder, “Are you okay, Auri? You seem a little nervous.” She says, flipping through pages of a book.

Emerie had been down in the library for the past two weeks, trying to find anything that could possibly figure out what she and Damian were. She looked through shelf after shelf, having other priestesses help her look around, but it seemed that there wasn’t anything that gave them the answers they needed.

The thought made Auriella’s blood boil, wondering if she would ever find answers to what she truly was. She had sent a letter to her brother days prior, asking him if he found anything, but he hadn’t sent word back. Again, all she could do was hope.

She shook her head, “It’s nothing. I am just unsure of the competition tomorrow. It’s eating away at me not knowing if Aiko is going to win or not. I don’t want her to fail, especially since she has come so far.” Auriella says.

“Aiko had two of the best people training her. You and Cassian. Even if she does not succeed, you both tried your hardest to make sure she was prepared. Aiko put her trust in the two of you and I’m sure she wouldn’t want to let you down.” Emerie tells her.

Auriella puts the useless book back on the shelf, taking out another. “It’s not about letting us down, Emerie. This is about her survival, along with the sisterhood. They both have to stay alive. Those women, including her, have a passion that I have never seen. They want to fight. They want to prove themselves, even though they already have. There is a fire inside of them that isn’t going out anytime soon.” She says.

Emerie smiles at her, “I agree with you on that. Those women will do anything to make sure that nothing breaks the sisterhood apart, even the competition. They will still fight for what they believe in.” She says.

Auriella nods, flipping through a book that talks about things she doesn’t understand. She lets out a sigh of frustration, putting it away before standing at the railing overlooking the vastness of the library and the darkness right below it.

She expected to turn away from it, to feel her heart race with fear, but there was only calm. It was as if she was used to it, remembering her years in her cell in Under the Mountain. Whenever the torch outside of her cell wasn’t lit, she was surrounded by darkness.

She would crawl to the corner of the concrete cell, laying her bleeding back on the cold wall. The darkness had been her friend. She would sometimes see shadows move around the room and she grinned lazily at them, feeling like she was growing mad.

Auriella had thought that it was because of the amount of blood she lost, remembering that Amarantha whipped her hours prior. But now, she wasn’t sure.

From above, she could feel the darkness beckoning her to go down, to be its embrace once more. Her shadows even peered closer, intrigued.

Emerie came beside Auriella, putting her arms on the railing.

“What’s down there?” Auriella asked, her eyes still fixated on the dark void.

Emerie sighs, “There used to be a creature that lived there. Its name was Bryaxis. It fought in the war of Hybern, but never came back when it ended. Rhysand and Feyre have tried to locate it, but they can’t find him anywhere.”

“Cassian told me that he encountered it once, saying that it showed him his worst nightmares. He’s terrified of it. It showed him things that…” she trails off for a moment, “he wishes to forget, but at the same time, he doesn’t.” Emerie explains.

When Auriella is about to say something else, her shadows twirl around her, as if they were suddenly disturbed.

_Light._

_Dark._

_Answers._

_You._

_Damian._

Auriella hears her shadows whisper all around her. She puts a hand to her forehead, a burst of pain overtaking her mind. She holds back her cry, feeling as if she is tearing in two. Her teeth chatter from the searing pain. But when she looked down into the darkness once more, she could see it shift around, as if there was something still down there.

“Ella, you’ve gone pale. Let’s get you out of here. We’ll try again tomorrow.” Emerie tells her. But when Auriella’s arms leave the railing, she falls to her knees, her vision becoming blurry. Emerie is immediately there, speaking to her, but Auriella cannot make out a single word.

 _Child of Night, I am coming for you._ An unfamiliar voice echoes through her mind.

Auriella felt the dark presence squeeze her mind, torturing her.

 _Who are you?_ Auriella asked, unsure if she said it out loud or in her mind. She could feel Azriel trying to break through her shields, which were closed, but not by her choice. It was as if this _being_ had the power to control her very mind.

 _You’ll find out soon. You and all of Prythian will._ The voice says, letting go of her hold.

Auriella falls to the ground, unable to see or hear clearly. She could make out the dark robes of the priestesses circled around her. Emerie’s hands were holding her face, the warmness of them lulling her to sleep.

As her eyes close, she feels herself grow weightless. Her body was no longer on the concrete floor but in someone’s arms.

In her mate’s arms.

Her head droops onto his chest, smelling the familiar scent of wind and rain. She could feel him breathing heavily, his heart beating fast against her ear. Her consciousness started to drift farther away, begging for sleep to come.

She felt the warm press of his lips on her forehead, “I’m here. I have you. I’m here.” He says, his voice shaking.

It was the last thing she heard before falling into oblivion.


	37. Chapter 37

_“Stop this! You cannot do this to us! Think of me, of the children! We could die!” A woman screams._

_Auriella cannot see her face, but she could hear the plain fear in her voice. She was backing away from someone, a man. He had his arms out, reaching for her. The woman sobbed, unable to get away from him._

_The man grabbed the woman’s arms, “I need to know. All the others have failed, but if you go in, there is a chance that you and the children could be… extraordinary.” The faceless man says, his voice soothing but dangerous._

_The woman caresses his face, “You are not you. Please, don’t do this to us.” She takes one of his hands and places it on her swollen belly, “We have always talked about having a family. If you do this to us, the children might not survive. I may not survive.” She persists._

_The man looks down at her belly, “But if this does work, our children will be powerful. They will have abilities that will be unmatched. Think of it. They will help us gain Prythian. We will rule together as a family.” He tells the woman._

_She backs away from him, “Our children are not for your personal gain! They have your blood as well as mine! I will not let you put them in danger!” She yells at him._

_The man takes her hands once more, “You think I don’t care about your wellbeing as well as theirs? I want this to work, but I also want you alive. If this works, we could be unstoppable. Our children, as well as us, will be the most powerful fae that ever existed.”_

_She shakes her head, “I don’t want that. I just want you and our children. How is that not enough for you? We have created a life for ourselves. Do not destroy it because of this. I will never forgive you if something happens to them or to me.” She tells him._

_The man gently takes her arm, “Then I will just have to live with that. But you will go in, either by your own will or by force. I am not letting this opportunity waste away because of your fear.” He says._

_The woman fought to stay in her place, but the man was too strong. “Please, stop this madness! Be the man you used to be, the man that I fell in love with! I don’t know who you are anymore! You're not the man I married!” She cries._

_The man forces the woman up the steps before placing her in front of a contraption that Auriella cannot quite make out. The woman kisses the man, “I loved you. I loved you through all of this. If you do this, you will lose me. You will lose us.” She breathes against his lips._

_He places his hands on her face, “I am doing this because Prythian is meant to be ruled. This is my chance… you are my chance, along with our children, to make things right. To set things into motion. If I don’t rule Prythian, someone else will. But they will be worse than me.” The man says._

_The woman takes a deep breath, “I hope that this doesn’t work. I won’t let you destroy our family. I refuse it. Your wickedness will die, along with everything that you built.” She steps back from him, walking closer to the unknown contraption, “Prythian will never be yours.”_

_Then she falls back, engulfing herself in the dark liquid of the…_

Auriella jolts awake, unable to breathe.

The mattress beneath her was wet with her sweat, her skin prickling with heat. Tears streamed down her face, but she didn’t care. She was suffocating once again, feeling as if she couldn’t escape.

Warm rough hands took hold of her face, but she cannot see who the person was through her blurred vision. She holds onto them, feeling the scarred hands that once held her. She could feel her shadows tugging tighter around her, trying to comfort her.

“Ella, it’s me. It’s me. I’m right here.” She hears her mate’s voice become clearer. His hazel eyes were the first to come into view. He wiped the tears from her face with his thumb, giving her reassurance that it was him.

Auriella put her hands on his face, wanting to make sure it was him, to know that he was real. “Az?” She breathed.

She felt her entire body regain feeling once again.

They were in her room, the afternoon sunlight shining through the windows. Her sheets were ruffled and pillows were tossed onto the floor. Perseus wasn’t beside her, but she could hear him scratching outside of the door, his muffled whines coming from the crack underneath it.

Azriel’s face was filled with nothing but worry. She could feel his body shaking with silent rage. His shadows were peering at her and his wings were tucked in tight behind his back. She sends a feeling of calmness down the bond, seeing his shoulders relax.

“What happened to you, Ella?” He breathes, his eyes never leaving hers.

She swallows, unable to speak or think clearly. As much as she tries, she cannot make out a single word. Azriel searches her eyes, “If you can’t speak, open your shields and show me. I know you can.” He tells her.

Auriella shakes her head, _I can’t._ She sends down the bond.

His eyebrows narrow, “You can trust me, Auriella.” He says.

 _I can’t show you. Not until I know more._ She tells him.

Azriel sighs, but he doesn’t persist any further. He stands from the bed, his warm hands leaving her face. He goes to the bedroom door, opening it for Perseus to enter. The wolf storms in, jumping onto the bed, and lays his head on Auriella’s lap. She pets him, trying to find the comfort that always made her feel safe, but she felt none.

Her mate stands by the door, “We have to head to Rhysand and Feyre’s estate to go over what is going to happen tomorrow at the Court of Nightmares. You should get ready.” He says to her before exiting the room.

Auriella doesn’t move for a moment, holding her wolf’s head in her arms. Her tears fall slowly down her face. Perseus licked the water away. She smiled sadly at him, her mind still focusing on the vision.

But after a few minutes have passed, she gets up from her bed and heads to her closet. She puts on a long-sleeve gold dress that shone in the sunlight. She brushes her hair, putting up her long locks into a ponytail. She looks at herself in the vanity mirror, fixing her tear-stricken face.

After she finished getting ready, she could see Cassian, Emerie, and Azriel standing in the foyer, waiting for her. Emerie pulls her into an embrace, “Are you alright? I was so worried about you.” She says.

Auriella nods, “I’m sorry. I wasn’t feeling well.” She tells her.

She could see that Emerie was contemplating on questioning her further, but Cassian grabbed her hand. “We’ll see you two over there. Don’t be late.” He says, winking at Auriella.

Once the pair had winnowed away, Auriella was left alone with Azriel once more. Perseus had gone out the open doors of the House of Wind, sitting outside.

“Thank you for helping me.” She tells him.

Azriel nods, his shadows swirling around him. “You worried me.” He says, his voice low. Again, she could feel his silent anger rushing through his body; boiling his blood.

She took a step toward him, “I will tell you about it soon. I promise.” She says, taking one of his scarred hands into her own. She looked down at it, seeing the white burnt lines around his entire hand.

“How did this happen?” She asked, tracing the lines with her finger.

He took a deep breath, “When I was eight years old, my half-brothers wanted to see how entertaining it would be to combine an Illyrian's healing gifts with oil and fire. They restrained me and held out my hands, pouring oil onto them, and lighting them on fire. I tried putting the flames out, but nothing worked. My father’s guards were the ones who extinguished them, but the damage had already been done. Now, my hands are stuck like this.” He explains.

Auriella feels her heart tighten with sadness and anger. How could someone do such a thing? She shakes her head, “How cruel,” she breathes.

She could imagine him as a young boy, seeing his hands burning and screaming for someone to help him. She could see him trying to put them out on his own, tears streaming down his face from the searing pain. She could see his horrified face as his hands healed, but not fully.

“You don’t have to hold in your disgust, Ella.” He tells her.

Auriella looks up at her mate, seeing that his expression was unreadable. She knew that face. It was a mask that she sometimes wore to hide her true feelings, not wanting anyone to see her falter. He wore a mask of steel, but she could see right through it.

She smiled at him, taking his scarred hand up to her lips, kissing it gently. “They are beautiful, Azriel. They are a part of what makes you who you are. Brave, strong, and untethered.” She whispers against it.

She could see his mask falter for a moment, in awe with what she had said. His eyes had softened, gleaming in the yellow sunlight. It seemed that her words had affected him in some way, his shadows brightening. 

Auriella smiles at him, “We should go. If we don’t, Cassian will come up with inappropriate jokes to throw at us.” She says, entwining their fingers. Her heart swells and she feels her stomach flutter with emotions.

Her mate nods, shaking away his surprised expression, “Yes, we should.” He tells her, whistling at Perseus to come before they all winnow away.

***

Auriella and the rest of the Inner Circle sat around the long dinner table, waiting for the High Lord and High Lady to settle into their chairs.

The High Prince was in Morrigan’s arms. She bounced the child in her lap, grinning at him whenever he giggled at the sudden movement. She cooed at him, giving him small kisses on his cheek, which he accepted.

The tension was high in Prythian after bodies and bones were discovered at the front of Under the Mountain. There were representatives from every court looking for answers as to what was happening and everyone was on high alert.

Auriella could see that Rhysand was restless. Cassian had mentioned that he was barely sleeping due to not finding out anything that led to the unexplained phenomenons.

Recently, Night Court citizens had reported that three fae male bodies were discovered on the shoreline of Velaris. Their bodies were covered in dark magic that prevented anyone from touching them.

Rhysand and Feyre had gone to the shoreline themselves, wanting to see if their own magic could destroy it, but nothing worked. It seemed surreal. The two most powerful High Fae in Prythian couldn’t even penetrate through the dark magic.

It seemed that this “Being” was real, coming back to take what it thought was theirs.

Auriella knew that she had to tell Rhysand about what happened down at the library, but it seemed that he already knew. His eyes stared at her with gentle darkness that stirred her shadows.

Even though she was the Daughter of Dawn, Auriella knew that Night Court blood coursed through her veins. Rhysand had every right to know what went on in his territory. She couldn’t hide secrets from him no matter how hard she tried.

He would speak to her soon, which slightly terrified her.

Feyre was the first to break the silence of the room, “As you all know, tomorrow is the competition at the Arena of Nightmares. I know that none of us like going there, but this competition is important for the survival of the sisterhood.” She looks between Auriella and Cassian, “I hope you two have trained Aiko well.”

Cassian grins wickedly at her, “She was trained by the best. Me, of course.” He says, plopping a piece of fruit into his mouth.

Amren rolls her eyes, “Cauldron save us,” she mutters, drinking her wine. She sits on the lap of her lover, Varian, who stares at the Second Commander, admiring her. It was clear that there was something more between them, but Auriella wasn’t too curious.

Feyre chuckles, “Anyway,” she looks over to Auriella, “things at the Court of Nightmares are very different from here, Daughter of Dawn. The citizens over there know who you are, but they do not like the fact that the adopted daughter of Thesan has abilities that pertain to the Night Court. They will try everything to make you falter.” She tells her.

Auriella lets out a hum, “Well, what do you suggest I do, High Lady of Night? I do not care if I win them over or not, I am there for Aiko and the sisterhood. But if there are certain rules that I need to follow, I am all ears.” She says.

Cassian snorts, staring at Azriel briefly, before sitting up in his seat. Emerie glances at him, giving him a playful warning glare.

Auriella looks to Nesta, who didn’t seem to mind the interaction. The Archeron sister had her eyes on Morrigan and the High Prince, who were now playing with the golden utensils. She could have sworn that Nesta’s eyes gleamed as she looked at them, like she enjoyed seeing them together.

Rhysand takes a deep breath, “You both can discuss the attire after dinner. For now, Auriella and Aiko will be walking into the arena together as trainer and trainee. The same goes for Pyxis and Byron. You will present the contenders to us,” he gestures between him and Feyre, “and then you will be flown to the trainer’s platform, where you will watch from above. You will not be able to interfere in any way. A dome will be placed around them, preventing any magic of any kind from being placed upon them. Whoever surrenders or dies first, wins the competition.” He explains.

Cassian lets out a whistle, “This isn’t how it went last time, Rhys. We just mainly let the contenders fight.” He says.

The High Lord of Night nods, “I am taking extra precautions. We shouldn’t even be having this fight right now, especially since there is an unknown being killing citizens throughout the courts and protecting Under the Mountain with dark magic. But if we cancel this, the Court of Nightmares will riot. I do not want to deal with that. I already have enough on my mind as it is.” He says, his violet eyes darkening.

Azriel shifts in his seat, “Why haven’t you asked me to go out there? I can try to locate this thing and see if I could get some answers.” He tells him.

Auriella looks over to her mate, _You can’t go out there._

 _Would you like to tell me why?_ He asks, remaining unfazed.

The Daughter of Dawn stays silent.

Feyre looks at the Spymaster, “Until the search teams come back with some kind of useful information, we are not sending anyone out there. It’s clear that this being is powerful since our abilities couldn’t even penetrate its magic. We can’t risk losing any of you.” She says to her companions.

Rhysand looks over to Varian, “Has your search team returned?” He asked.

The Summer Court native shook his head, “No, we are waiting just like you are. Tarquin is growing impatient, as are the other courts I presume. There is word that Tamlin is searching for the being himself since he has discovered over twenty dead bodies floating at his shoreline.” He says.

“Tamlin is still in his beast form. How does he have knowledge of this? Is there someone helping him over in Spring?” Cassian asks.

Varian shrugs, “I am unsure of that. But there is a high possibility that he is trying to,” his eyes gloss over to Feyre, “rebuild his court.” He reveals.

Rhysand plays with the food on his plate, “I’ll have to go over there and see what is happening for myself. He has been inactive for over three years and now he gets off his ass and does something? There is something going on that we don’t know about.” He says.

Feyre shakes her head, “Enough talking about this. We don’t need any more pressure put upon us. Tonight, let’s just focus on the competition tomorrow. We will sort things out after.” She says, drinking her water.

Her mate entwines his hand with hers, planting a light kiss.

The High Lord turns to Auriella, “Daughter of Dawn, Feyre and I wish to speak with you after dinner in my office. We must discuss certain matters.” He tells her.

Auriella looked into his violet eyes, seeing that gentle darkness cloud them. He held authority over her, yes, but he was not her High Lord. She was not going to give him the answers he wanted, not until she spoke to Damian.

So she nodded once, saying nothing. 


	38. Chapter 38

For a moment, nothing was said between them.

Auriella, Feyre, and Rhysand stood in the High Lord’s office. The High Prince was in his mother’s arms, playing with the jewelry around her neck, letting the jingle of the chains be the only sound.

The Daughter of Dawn stood, eyes locked on with Rhysand’s. He stared at her with such dark intensity that even her shadows hid behind her, but she kept her calm, knowing that he wouldn’t dare try anything.

Perseus seemed to sense the tension throughout the room, sitting right next to his owner. He licked his lips, staring at the High Lord without fear.

Auriella was the first to speak, “May I know the reason why you called me in here? Or are we going to have a staring contest for the entire night?” She asked, feeling darkness rumble in the corner of the room.

Rhysand scoffs, “You know why, Daughter of Dawn. What happened yesterday down at the library?” He asks.

She debated on telling him, knowing that he was craving answers. But Auriella was also, the vision flashing in her mind as if to remind her to be careful with how much she reveals to them.

“I am not able to tell the entirety of what happened. But what you can know is that… this being that is out there… is powerful. It was the reason for my collapse in the library.” She tells him.

Feyre sets down her son on the couch, fumbling with a bracelet that she had taken off from one of her wrists. She raises her brow at Auriella, “We already know that this being is powerful, Auriella. But what happened to you down there? The priestesses mentioned that you were unable to hear them nor Emerie, that you somehow blanked out.” The High Lady says.

Auriella nods her head once, “That is true. I wasn’t able to hear anything around me. My vision was blurred. And my head felt like it was caving in. This powerful being spoke into my mind saying things that-” she stops herself, taking a deep breath, “I cannot say right now.”

Rhysand tilts his head. Auriella knows that his anger is reaching its breaking point, but she doesn’t care. She does not abide by his rules. Instead, she continues, “I have to speak with my brother before I reveal anything more to anyone. There is a possibility that he could have felt this too.” She explains.

“Auriella, you must understand how desperate we are to receive answers. If you know something important that affects all the courts, then you need to tell us. If this being spoke to you, what did it say?” Feyre asks her.

Auriella shakes her head, “I understand completely, especially since I am of the Daughter of Dawn. This affects me too. But I have to know if my brother has felt anything like I have. I promise once I know, I will tell you.” She says.

Rhysand bites the inside of his cheek, “Tomorrow, Helion will be present at the competition. Your brother, along with Elain and Lucien, will be attending. They will be staying for two nights before heading back to the Day Court. I expect answers after this, Auriella.” He tells her.

The Daughter of Dawn scoffs, feeling the anger bubble under her skin. She doesn’t like taking orders, especially if it’s by someone other than her fathers. But she knows that it’s not just Rhysand looking for answers, it’s every High Lord who is trying to uncover who this mystery being is and how to put a stop to them.

She nods at the High Lord of Night, “I’ll make sure to inform you. But if my brother reveals something more to me that I don’t know, I must tell my father immediately. He will make sure to inform you and all of the others.” Auriella says.

Feyre takes a step towards her, “Can you at least tell us why the being spoke with you, Auriella? Give us something to relieve some of the stress.” The High Lady pleads.

Auriella looks at Feyre for a moment, staring into those blue-gray eyes that held beautiful authority. The girl from Under the Mountain had died, coming back to life into the High Lady of the Night Court, who held incredible strength and love for those around her.

Feyre reaches out her hand, “Will you show me?” She asked.

The Daughter of Dawn stared at the hand - the same one that had plunged a knife into her two friends. The hand that freed her and all of the other fae from out the mountain. The hand that was placed on the Cauldron to save Prythian from a man who never deserved it.

The Savior’s hand.

Auriella looks back up to the High Lady’s eyes, putting their hands together, and let the echo of The Being’s voice flow through their minds.

_Child of Night, I am coming for you._

_Who are you?_ Auriella had asked.

_You’ll find out soon. You and all of Prythian will._

With their hands still linked, Auriella could see the High Lady’s face become pale, realizing that history was repeating itself once more.

***

The next morning, Auriella was up hours before the competition, barely able to get even an hour of sleep.

After her meeting with Feyre and Rhysand, Auriella was unable to shake the High Lady’s face out of her mind, seeing the fear and dread that was clearly there. Feyre was without words, sitting back down onto the couch and holding the High Prince close to her.

Rhysand had insisted that Auriella show him what happened down at the library, but she couldn’t. The Daughter of Dawn felt drained - terrified of hearing that haunting voice speak in her mind. Instead, Feyre vowed to Rhys that she would show him later.

And that was that.

Auriella had left the estate restless. When she arrived back at the House of Wind with Cassian and Emerie, she immediately headed to her room, feeling like she was going to burst from all of the unwanted adrenaline. The House started a cold bath for her and she went into it, submerging herself into the freezing water.

But that hadn’t stopped it.

Her nerves had run high the entire night. Perseus had tried to comfort her throughout all of it, putting his head in her lap as they laid on the bed. But as much as the wolf tried, he wasn’t enough to calm her.

Once the sun had risen, Auriella left her room in her nightgown, heading down to the gardens.

The variety of flowers bloomed in the sunlight, their numerous colors capturing the beauty of nature. As she walked onto the grass, Auriella couldn’t help but feel that sensation of relief, wanting to give up her responsibilities for a moment to breathe.

She sat down in a patch of grass, surrounded by flowers that circled around her. The sun beamed down onto her skin, warming her scarred back. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before gently releasing it into the wind.

She let the music of nature bring her into sweet serenity, humming her father’s (Zephyr) song in the peaceful moment. Her shadows danced around her, bright and content. She could feel them coil around her, like a lover who did not want to let go.

Auriella smiled, feeling that peaceful calm envelop her. She welcomed it into her mind, letting it calm everything that overwhelmed her. Even as she hummed, she didn’t think about anything but herself and what was around her.

She couldn’t remember the last time she was able to be outside on her own. Even when she would go on walks, Auriella would always be accompanied by Perseus, who followed her every step. She never went anywhere without him, feeling as if she might do something to herself if she did.

After spending over a month here in the Night Court, Auriella never felt freer. Even though she was never to avoid the ‘Daughter of Dawn’ title, she did not feel suffocated; confined in one space like she was Under the Mountain and in the Dawn Court palace.

She felt like a bird free from its cage, spreading its wings to fly into the sky without anything holding it back. She imagined soaring through the clouds, darting fast into them, coming out with unending joy. She imagined descending down above the sea, skimming the water with her fingers before heading up once more, untethered and revived.

 _How do you feel when you fly?_ Auriella asked through the bond.

For a moment, there was no answer. She wondered if her mate was still asleep. She immediately regretted asking the question, hoping that she didn’t disturb him.

 _I feel like there is nothing that can hold me back, like there is no one who can take my freedom away from me again._ Azriel replied.

Auriella felt her heart tighten in her chest, flashed of his scarred hand filling her mind. She could see the pain in his eyes that he tried to hide, even from her. She wished she could take it away from him; to take a weight from his pile and put it on hers.

 _Have you soared through the clouds?_ She asked.

The feeling of amusement ran down the bond, making Auriella’s grin grow wider. It was clear that he has, seeing how he was way older than she was and it would be foolish to pass the opportunity.

 _Where are you, Ella?_ He asked.

Auriella plucked a daisy out of the ground, placing it behind her ear. _In the gardens behind the House of Wind._

He didn’t say anything after that, which disappointed her for a moment. She wondered if he was doing something more important or if he went back to sleep. It was still a few hours before she and everyone else would have to head to Hewn City.

Auriella stood from the grass, walking through the garden, basking in the windy silence. As she admired the nature around her, she could hear the distant flapping of wings coming close to her. Her heart pumped in her chest.

She turned around to see the blue-siphoned Illyrian in the air, heading down towards her. Auriella smiled, feeling the familiar swelling in her chest whenever he was near her. Suddenly, she felt too bare, remembering that she was still in her nightgown. She crossed her arms against her chest.

The Spymaster landed gracefully on the grass, tucking his wings behind his back. He wore black trousers with a dark blue half-buttoned shirt that flowed in the wind, showing off his tattooed chest. His scarred hands were uncovered, letting anyone see their white lines.

“A flair for the dramatic, Spymaster?” Auriella asked.

Azriel scoffed, raking his eyes over her body, “I was hoping to answer your questions, Daughter of Dawn.” He says, his voice raspy. Auriella almost melted at the deep tone of his voice, as if he could send her to the edge with it.

She lifted a brow at his words, but the Spymaster held out his hand. “Do you want to know how it feels like to soar through the clouds?” He asked her.

Auriella’s eyes widened, “You are asking me to fly with you? Up there? In the sky?” She asked, pointing up to the clouds. She felt her heart sink with fear. She had never flown so high, even though her father, Zephyr, has.

Azriel chuckled, smiling at his mate, “Yes, Ella. Let me show you.” He says, stepping closer to her.

The Daughter of Dawn took a deep breath, contemplating his words. She could already imagine it. The both of them up in the sky, soaring through Velaris and above the ocean. She could feel the harsh wind in her face, holding on tightly to her mate as he showed her every corner of the Night Court.

All she had to do was take his hand.

And she did.

Auriella walked closer to him, closing the distance from themselves. Their bodies were warm against one another, but arousal didn’t form for either of them. Azriel put his arm around his mate, securing her to him. They stared into each other’s eyes, full of trust and curiosity.

“Please, don’t drop me.” Auriella breathed, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

The Spymaster lifted her off of the ground, their faces inches away. He grinned, “I wouldn’t dream of it, _sunlight_.” He says before they both head into the sky.

Auriella screams, burying her head into his neck. She keeps her eyes open, seeing Velaris become smaller as they went up, up, up. The roaring wind hounded her ears, unable to hear her own panic as it became one with the air.

And before she knew it, they were in the clouds, heading above them. Azriel chuckled, “I have you.” He says, both of his arms holding her tightly.

Auriella lifts her head, witnessing the beauty of the skies. She breathed heavily, trying to regain life back into herself. The clouds were beneath them, huddled against each other, unable to see the ground underneath it.

She could see the daisy she had tucked behind her ear head back down to the dirt, its white petals swirling around in the wind.

From above the clouds, the sky was pink and gold - morning rising. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was as if she were at the gates of the afterlife, open and ready for her to walk through. A never-ending beauty she thought could only exist in dreams.

“Azriel,” she breathed, still unable to grasp the reality of what she was seeing.

Her mate nodded, “I know,” was all he said. He must have seen this place dozens of times. She couldn’t blame him. If she had wings, she would rush above the clouds any chance she had, admiring the view for hours until night overtook the skies.

Auriella looked into his hazel eyes, seeing them gleaming in the gorgeous light. She smiled at him, “What do you think of when you see this?” She asked, hoping to open more of the book that he was.

He scoffed, his eyes scanning her face, “I think of my family. They are everything to me. Without them, especially my brothers, I don’t know where I would be. Sometimes, I frighten myself. My reputation isn’t exactly… ideal.” He admits.

Auriella had heard of the violent stories of the Spymaster, knowing of the tortuous methods he would use in order to get answers out from those who refused to give any. He was a man who was far from good, along with everyone else who resided in Prythian. He was a man who would do anything to protect those he loves.

She would do the same.

“What about you, Ella? What do you think of?” He asks.

Auriella shrugs, her fingers tracing the tattoos on his chest. She takes a deep breath, “I think of the light that could prevail at the end of any ordeal. Yes, there will be trial and pain along the way, but at the end, darkness will fall and the light will win.” She says, her eyes still trained on his tattoos.

Under the Mountain, and the war of Hybern was apart of the darkness that clouded Prythian. They were meant to cause terror and disorder, but instead, everyone worked together, trying to find a way to defeat the darkness. And in the end, the light prevailed.

Through the bond, Auriella could feel the silent rage of Azriel simmering beneath his skin. He had to know about what happened to her in Under the Mountain. It wasn’t a bombshell to anyone, especially to the High Lords, but she wondered what her mate thought about it; about what Amarantha did to her.

She looked into his eyes, “Do you know?” She breathed.

Azriel nodded.

Auriella put her forehead onto his, closing her eyes, and taking in his scent of wind and rain. Even the skies could not compare to the beauty that was him.

 _What do you think of me?_ She asked.

Azriel’s arms were tight around her - protective and possessive, feeling as if someone could take her away from him at any given moment.

 _You did not deserve what happened to you. If I could take away the suffering and pain from your mind, I would do it in a heartbeat._ He said.

She smiles, tears streaming down her cheeks, “I would the same for you, Azriel. I would inherit your scars if it meant that you wouldn’t have to suffer anymore.” She says, placing her hand on his cheek.

At the brush of her thumb, Auriella could feel a stray tear run down his face.

The Daughter of Dawn brushed the Spymaster’s lips with hers, sealing them together once more. They kissed passionately above the skies, their shadows brightening in the early morning sunlight. 


End file.
